


Hesperus ~长庚星~

by Liana_DS



Series: Dear My Family [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Hangeng (Musician), Zhang Li Yin (Musician)
Genre: Astronomy, Family
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:38:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayah yang sesungguhnya akan mengusahakan yang terbaik bagi anaknya, bahkan jika itu berarti harus kehilangan napasnya. Lu Han, Han Geng. LuLay as children, Han Geng x Zhang Li Yin as parents. Astronomy!AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milky Way - A White, Unlimited Thing (Like Love)

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Han Geng dan semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik lagu 'Breath' dan 'I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing' adalah milik masing-masing penulisnya. Plot sepenuhnya murni hasil imajinasi saya. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

* * *

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri di teras rumahnya hanya dengan piyama. Matanya yang berbinar tak bosan menatap langit hitam bertabur butiran bintang. Tak ada kata terucap dari bibir mungil merahnya karena keindahan malam selalu berhasil menyita napasnya.

“Belum tidur?”

Si anak menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Suara berat nan lembut yang akrab di telinga—jelas milik ayahnya. Benar saja. Pria itu kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Si anak ikut tersenyum, lalu bergelayut di kaki ayahnya. “ _Baba_ , gendong...”

Sang ayah tertawa. Diangkatnya si anak ke dalam pelukannya. “Dasar manja.”

“Biar,” si anak tak peduli, “Aku yakin, _Baba_ dulu juga sering seperti ini, ‘kan? Minta gendong pada Kakek, lalu melihat bintang bersama?”

Kali ini, sang ayah hanya tersenyum. Ia membawa anaknya ke halaman sembari melingkupi bocah itu dengan kehangatan tangannya. Si bocah semakin senang diajak keluar karena ia bisa melihat lebih banyak bintang dari sana. “Waa, mereka seperti susu yang tumpah di atas meja!” komentarnya saat menunjuk-nunjuk Bimasakti, gugus bintang yang dimaksud.

“Itu adalah salah satu kumpulan bintang, namanya _Milky Way_.”

“Susu?” Rupanya, sang anak sudah belajar bahasa Inggris. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap heran.

“Benar. Para ilmuwan menamakannya _Milky Way_ atau jalan susu karena bintang-bintang dalam gugus itu berkumpul seperti susu tumpah.”

Si anak manggut-manggut dengan mulut membulat. “Apakah susu tumpah itu ga-lak-si?” Bocah berkulit putih itu mengeja dengan hati-hati istilah asing yang pernah ia dengar. Ayahnya mengangguk kagum. “Pintar! Dari mana kau tahu kata itu?”

Pipi si anak merona senang. “Dari bukunya _Baba_. Aku suka membacanya karena banyak gambar.”

Ayah mana yang tidak bangga mengetahui anaknya (yang baru berumur lima tahun) suka membaca buku astronomi? Bukan ayah yang ini, pastinya, karena ayah yang ini langsung memeluk dan mencium pipi anaknya dengan sayang. “Kau astronot kecil yang hebat! Kapan-kapan, kita terbang ke angkasa bersama!”

“Janji?” si anak mengacungkan kelingkingnya, “ _Baba_ akan mengajakku ke ruang angkasa?”

Sang ayah menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking putranya. “Janji. Kau mau ke mana memangnya?”

Si anak tersenyum lebar, terlalu senang dijanjikan hal sederhana begitu oleh ayahnya. Ia cepat menoleh ke langit berbintang dan menunjuk bintang paling terang. “Ke sana!” katanya, “Itu bintang apa namanya?”

“Oh, bintang itu adalah bintang _Baba_ , tetapi dia adalah planet, sebenarnya,” jelas sang ayah, “Kamu pernah dengar Planet Venus?”

“Aku pernah membacanya!” ucap si anak bangga, “Venus bisa memantulkan banyak cahaya di malam hari, sehingga bisa disebut bintang malam atau...?”

Melihat anaknya yang tak mampu mengingat sebutan lain Venus, sang ayah membantu. “Hesperus. Itu nama lainnya. Kau juga bisa menyebutnya _Gēng_.”

“ _Gēng_?” si anak menempelkan telunjuknya ke dada ayahnya, “ _Baba_?”

Sang ayah tertawa lagi dan anaknya, yang tidak mendapat jawaban, menuntut penjelasan. “Kenapa tertawa? Kenapa bintang itu bernama sama seperti _Baba: Gēng_?”

Setelah meredakan tawanya, sang ayah merapatkan pelukannya pada sang anak.

“Lu Han, mau dengar cerita tentang Venus?”

* * *

 

**HESPERUS**

**~** **长** **庚星~**

**“The closer you get to something, the brighter you see it, but when you get too close... you will hardly see anything.”**

* * *

 


	2. Book Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to PhotoScape and Photobucket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baru belajar bikin cover. harap maklum kalau jelek :p


	3. Venus - The Close and Brightest

* * *

_My tears flow endlessly, we previously agreed_

_if we break up, then we cannot meet again_

**(SM The Ballad – Breath)**

* * *

 

Langit Beijing bertabur bintang malam ini, sangat indah untuk dinikmati. Jiwa-jiwa yang resah akan tenang kembali jika menengok sejenak gemerlap malam dari jendela masing-masing. Tarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan perlahan. Rasakan angin segar memenuhi rongga dada dan kedamaian akan memenuhi hati.

Lu Han adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang masih terbangun untuk menikmati pemandangan malam Beijing ini.

 _Besok upacara kelulusanku,_ kata Lu Han pada dirinya sendiri, _Setelah lulus, maka aku akan ditempatkan di salah satu_ space center _; bagaimana kalau aku ditempatkan di Jiuquan?_

 _Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan_ orang itu _lagi._

_Tidak akan lagi._

Lu Han menghembuskan napas berat. Satu tangannya menahan jendela supaya tetap terbuka.

 _Tidak setelah aku mengecewakan_ nya _selama enam  tahun belakangan._

 _Juga_ Mama _. Dan Yi Xing._

_Aku tidak akan kembali pada mereka._

Tepat setelah Lu Han mengatakan itu dalam hatinya, satu bintang berpendar lebih terang dari bintang-bintang lainnya. Bintang itu sepertinya terhubung dengan Lu Han secara khusus...

...dan memang iya. Mata Lu Han melebar sedikit, lalu ia tersenyum getir.

“Hai, Hesperus,” sapanya pada bintang paling terang itu—yang sebenarnya adalah planet Venus, “ _Baba_ merindukanku, ya?”

* * *

 

Keesokan paginya...

“Lu! Argh, kau ini! Cepat mandi sana!” Xiu Min, teman yang bersebelahan kamar dengan Lu Han di apartemen itu, sibuk membangunkan kawannya. Lu Han tidak menggubris Xiu Min sama sekali. Ia masih mengantuk; ia tidur jam setengah dua semalam. Ditendangnya tangan Xiu Min yang memegangi kakinya. “Sana pergi...” gumamnya, lalu mengubah posisi tidurnya, memunggungi Xiu Min.

“Oi, kau tidak ingat upacara kelulusanmu hari ini?! Kau harus tiba di kampus jam tujuh; sekarang sudah jam enam lebih seperempat!” teriak Xiu Min.

“Hmm... iya, iya, aku bangun...” Sadar akan jadwalnya, Lu Han bangkit dari ranjang sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Mata Lu Han masih tertutup, tetapi Xiu Min tak peduli. Pemuda bermuka bulat itu langsung melemparkan handuk pada Lu Han. “Sebentar lagi, aku harus ke kafe, tau. Aku akan antarkan kau sebentar ke kampus, lalu aku akan—“

“ _Baba_ , jangan cerewet...”

Xiu Min tercenung. Lu Han memanggilnya apa tadi? _Baba_ —ayah?

Lu Han menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya, setengah sadar. “Siap-siap kerja sana. Aku mandi, nih.” katanya saat berjalan terseok-seok ke kamar mandi. Kemudian, pintu kamar mandi tertutup dari dalam dan terdengar bunyi gemericik air dari _shower_.

Xiu Min memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup itu agak lama. Dia ingat satu saat di mana Lu Han menceritakan perihal kebiasaan pagi. Cerita Lu Han tentang sang ayah di pagi hari membuat Xiu Min mengerti kenapa Lu Han memanggilnya _Baba_ tadi. Xiu Min mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia berjalan santai keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan.

_Lu Han masih belum bisa melupakan ayahnya hingga saat ini. Percuma saja perpisahan selama enam tahun ini. Memang tak ada jalan lain buatmu selain pulang, Lu._

_Kau tetaplah seorang anak yang rindu orang tuamu._

* * *

 

**-Past**

_Pagi ini, Lu Han merasa ada yang memegangi kakinya. Alam bawah sadarnya sudah memiliki program khusus untuk stimulus ini._ Bila ada rangsang sentuh di kakimu pada pagi hari, itu berarti kau harus menendang Yi Xing, si pelaku, pergi darimu _, begitu kata otak cemerlang Lu Han. Ya, bahkan tanpa membuka mata, Lu Han tahu bahwa adiknya yang berusaha membangunkannya. Ini adalah efek kebiasaan, rupanya. Tanpa ragu, Lu Han menendang orang yang memegangi kakinya itu dengan kaki yang masih bebas._

_Ketika tendangannya mengambang di udara, Lu Han merasa aneh. Mestinya, kalau Yi Xing adiknya yang memegangi kakinya, Yi Xing akan tertendang. Anehnya lagi, kaki Lu Han yang menendang itu malah ditangkap oleh tangan lain! Geragapan, Lu Han terlonjak bangun._

_Hal yang Lu Han lihat selanjutnya adalah senyuman ayahnya._

_“Selamat pagi, Lu.”_

_Ayah Lu Han, Han Geng, ternyata sudah pulang. Pria itu tentu lebih lincah dari Yi Xing, jadi tak heran kaki Lu Han ditangkap dengan tangkas olehnya. Lu Han nyengir malu. “Pagi,_ Baba _. Bagaimana Mars?”_

_“Jangan menanyakan kabarku dalam keadaan berantakan begini,” Han Geng menyentil pelan dahi Lu Han, “Bangun, mandi, baru tanyai aku lagi.”_

_“Ini hari libur. Aku tidak mau mandi terlalu pagi. Dingin.”_

_“Ini hari kedatanganku, jadi kau harus menyambutku sebagai anak yang manis dan harum. Cepat mandi sana!”_

_“Aaah, baiklah...” Lu Han membaringkan dirinya lagi ke atas ranjang yang empuk, menguap malas. Tingkah lakunya ini berlawanan dengan kata-katanya. Han Geng menunjukkan sisi_ dorky _nya yang jarang muncul dengan menyeret kaki anaknya. “Ayo, turun! Kau harus menyambutku, anak nakal!”_

 _“Whoaaa!!!” Lu Han sebisa-bisanya menarik selimut, bantal, dan sprei; apa saja supaya bisa melawan tarikan kuat ayahnya. Gagal. Selimut, bantal, dan sprei itu terseret ke tepian tempat tidur, membentuk kerutan-kerutan tak rapi, sementara Lu Han akhirnya jatuh telentang di sisi ranjang. Untung saja masih ada bagian dari_ bed cover _yang melindungi Lu Han dari benturan keras dengan lantai._

 _“_ Baba _!!!” keluh Lu Han sambil mengusap-usap pantatnya, “Iya, iya, aku mandi!”_

_Han Geng tertawa puas. “Nah, begitu, dong!” katanya saat menurunkan kaki Lu Han, memberi perintah supaya Lu Han cepat membersihkan diri._

_Pagi di keluarga Lu Han semakin semarak hari ini karena kehadiran Han Geng, sang kepala keluarga. Pria itu baru kembali dari penelitiannya tentang Mars di Jiuquan, salah satu pusat penelitian antariksa di Cina. Jiuquan Space Center memang memiliki proyek besar untuk memodifikasi kondisi Mars supaya menjadi planet yang bisa dihuni._

_“Jadi, bagaimana_ adjusting device _yang kau pasang itu,_ Baba _? Bisa mengikat kandungan besi dalam atmosfernya atau tidak?” tanya Lu Han, memulai sarapannya dengan pertanyaan yang ditunggu Han Geng._

_“Tidak begitu bagus. Benda itu masih terganggu oleh tekanan atmosfer Mars yang terlalu rendah. Komponen-komponennya terlepas setelah diluncurkan, sehingga butuh waktu untuk merakit dan memasangnya kembali. Sebenarnya, efisiensi kerja alat itu sudah sangat dekat dengan 100%...”_

_“...dalam tekanan 1 atm?” tawa Lu Han, sedikit meremehkan, “Tim_ Baba _tidak mengukur tekanan atmosfer Mars apa? Harusnya kalian mempertimbangkan kemungkinan ini.”_

_“Sudah, Lu,” Han Geng menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, lalu mengoceh lagi dengan mulut separuh penuh, “tetapi keadaan atmosfer Mars tidak semudah itu diprediksi.”_

_“_ Gege _!” Li Yin, satu-satunya wanita di rumah itu, menegur suaminya, “Telan makananmu dulu, baru bicara! Nasimu bermuncratan ke mana-mana nanti!”_

_Han Geng menelan nasinya, lalu tersenyum malu pada Li Yin. “Maaf, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud jorok. Aku hanya terlalu semangat. Habis, menemukan metode yang secara teoritis bisa digunakan untuk mengkondisikan Mars saja susah sekali... Memulai proyek ini dengan penerapan teori tentu saja merupakan progres yang bagus.”_

_“Itu bukan alasan kau bisa bicara seenaknya di meja makan, ‘kan?”_

_Yi Xing, anak bungsu Han Geng, langsung menunjuk-nunjuk ayahnya itu sambil berkata, “Hayo,_ Baba _... Katanya di meja makan tidak boleh banyak bicara...”_

_Han Geng menyentil pelan dahi anak termudanya itu. “Dasar!”_

_Lu Han hampir saja tersedak makanannya karena tertawa._

_Setiap Han Geng datang, rumah ini mendapatkan kembali keceriaannya. Kekompakannya dengan Yi Xing menciptakan kekonyolan yang menyegarkan seluruh keluarganya, memuaskan rasa rindu istri dan anak-anaknya kepadanya.  Tempat kerja Han Geng boleh jauh, lama kerja pria itu boleh saja berbulan-bulan, tetapi beberapa minggu di rumah kecil itu sudah cukup untuk membayar semuanya._

**-Past: End**

* * *

 

“Kita sampai.” Xiu Min menghentikan mobilnya di depan kampus Lu Han—sebuah sekolah tinggi astronomi di Beijing.

“Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku. Sebentar,” Lu Han memperhatikan bayangannya yang sangat samar di kaca mobil Xiu Min, lalu membetulkan posisi dasinya, “Nah, begini baru bagus.”

Xiu Min membuang napas kasar. “Kau sudah membuatku terlambat 15 menit dari kafe; masih sempat berkaca juga! Semoga saja barista tua itu tidak membuangku gara-gara keterlambatan ini...”

“Tidak akan. Mouse-and-Rabbit akan mati tanpa barista muda berbakat sepertimu.”

“Kau berpikir begitu?” Xiu Min menaikkan alisnya. Tumben Lu Han memuji.

“Tentu saja. Hei, bagaimana penampilanku?”

“Kurang ajar!” pekik Xiu Min, yang membuat Lu Han tergelak, “Kau memujiku kurang dari lima detik dan langsung bertanya ‘bagaimana penampilanku’? Dasar licik; kau memujiku cuma kalau ada maunya!”

“Sudahlah. Aku ‘kan hanya tanya. Tidak dijawab juga tidak masalah, kok.”

Sejujurnya, Lu Han kelihatan bagus dalam setelan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam itu—setelan khas wisudawan—apalagi dengan dasi dan sabuk hitam polos sebagai tambahannya. Xiu Min hanya malas menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Lu Han hampir selalu terlihat bagus, soalnya. “Kita ke Mo-bit nanti?” tanyanya; Mo-bit adalah singkatan Mouse and Rabbit, kafe tempat kerja Xiu Min.

Lu Han keluar mobil, menutup pintu, dan bicara melalui jendela mobil Xiu Min yang masih terbuka. “Aku akan langsung ke sana sepulang wisuda. Tak usah menjemputku.”

Xiu Min mengangguk dan, secara tiba-tiba, mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik yang sensitif.

“Menurutmu, ibumu atau Yi Xing akan datang ke wisuda?”

Lu Han terpaku selama beberapa saat.

“Kurasa... tidak,” Lu Han tertawa, terdengar ganjil, “Sudah enam tahun aku melepaskan diri dari mereka. Aku ragu mereka masih mengingatku.”

“Jika kau masih berpikir begitu, ya... terserah. Aku hanya merasa salah satu dari mereka—atau mungkin malah keduanya—akan datang ke sini. Mereka tetap tahu bahwa kau wisuda hari ini, biarpun kau tidak mengabari mereka. Mereka tetap keluargamu.”

“Haruskah kita membicarakan ini?” sahut Lu Han, “Sudah cukup. Segala hal tentang aku dan keluargaku tak sama seperti dulu.”

Xiu Min menghindari tatapan tajam Lu Han dengan menatap lurus ke jalan. “Aku hanya tidak mau kau kaget jika mereka datang. Kau sedikit temperamen ‘kan kalau urusan ini?” sindir Xiu Min, lalu menutup jendela mobil dengan tombol di sisi pintunya, memisahkan dirinya dengan Lu Han, “Aku tunggu di kafe. Jangan coba-coba mematikan ponselmu atau tidak mengangkat teleponku—aku akan membunuhmu jika kau melakukannya.”

Mobil melaju. Lu Han menatap mobil itu kosong, lalu melangkah ke pelataran kampus dengan gontai.

 _Pentingkah hal itu dibahas lagi? Dasar Xiu Min. Ia mengobrak-abrik_ mood _ku di pagi yang harusnya menyenangkan ini._

Mencoba menghibur diri, Lu Han mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Senyumnya terkembang melihat dekorasi alami dari bunga-bunga musim semi di halaman kampus, tempat upacara kelulusan dilaksanakan. Kursi-kursi untuk para wisudawan, jajaran dekanat dan pengajar, serta para undangan sudah disiapkan dengan rapi. Karpet merah terbentang di antara dua deret kursi paling tengah yang terpisah cukup jauh. Mimbar telah disiapkan untuk orang-orang penting yang nantinya akan memberi sambutan.

Astaga. Lu Han baru ingat kalau ia adalah salah seorang yang harus bicara di mimbar nanti. Ketegangan yang sempat teredam kembali lagi. Salahkan posisi Lu Han sebagai penyandang gelar lulusan terbaik tahun ini.

“Kenapa kau gugup melihat mimbar? Aku yakin kau tidak melupakan pidato kelulusanmu, _Ge_.”

Deg!

Suara ini...

Lu Han berbalik dan mendapati wajah pucat yang tak asing itu—Yi Xing, adiknya—tersenyum padanya. Yi Xing terlihat lain dengan kemeja dan celana panjang hitam; terkesan formal, padahal sebelumnya, Yi Xing tidak pernah merasa nyaman dalam pakaian seperti itu.

“Kau datang, Xing?” Lu Han tersenyum miring—yang sebenarnya tidak ia inginkan, “Dan apa-apaan pakaian itu? Ini bukan acara pemakaman.”

“Tentu kami datang, Lu, dan ya, kami harus berpakaian formal di acara wisuda, ‘kan?” Satu sosok lagi berjalan mendekati Lu Han; seorang wanita dengan tinggi sedang. Ia mengenakan kemeja juga, dengan kerut-kerut khas _victorian_ di ujung lengan dan kerahnya, serta rok putih selutut yang jatuh dengan indah mengikuti kontur tubuhnya. Wanita itu adalah malaikat dalam hidup Lu Han—dulu.

 _Oh, sial,_ Lu Han mengumpat dirinya sendiri. Matanya terasa panas saat wanita tadi—ibunya, Li Yin—menyapanya dengan sebuah senyum tulus. Sebuah senyum yang tak pernah absen melelehkan hatinya, menenangkan gejolak emosi mudanya.

“Ini adalah momen pentingmu, Lu. Makanya, _Mama_ dan Yi Xing datang buatmu. Kamu tak suka?”

Lu Han tidak mau menemui orang-orang ini lagi.

Namun kelihatannya, perasaan Lu Han yang terpendam pada Li Yin dan Yi Xing memanggil mereka ke upacara kelulusan.

Benar kata Xiu Min.

_Mereka tetap keluargamu._

Entah apa yang merasuki Lu Han, ia merangkul Yi Xing dan Li Yin tanpa kata-kata lagi. Ia sudah lupa akan gengsinya. Akan janjinya bahwa dia tidak akan lagi menenggelamkan diri dalam kehangatan keluarganya.

_Aku sangat merindukan kalian..._

_...dan aku juga merindukan_ Baba _._

* * *

 

**-Past**

_Dini hari, 03.37._

_“45 derajat,” Han Geng menggeser posisi teleskop yang digunakan Lu Han untuk mengamati bintang-bintang, “Lihat bintang yang paling terang itu?”_

_“Tunggu. Kita sedang mencari Venus; kenapa kau bilang bintang?”_

_“Ups. Salah terminologi sedikit. Objek paling terang, maksudku. Kelihatan?”_

_Lu Han kembali fokus, matanya di depan lensa okuler. Keheningan pun pecah ketika Lu Han menemukan benda langit yang dicarinya. “Ah, itu dia! Hebat... dia tampak lebih terang dari Vega dan Antares, padahal dia ‘kan planet.”_

_“Magnitudo **[1]** Venus itu negatif, sedangkan magnitudo Vega dan Antares positif. Kau tahu apa artinya itu?” uji Han Geng. Lu Han menjawab cepat, “Venus ‘bercahaya’ lebih kuat dari dua bintang itu, ‘kan?”_

_Han Geng merasa senang karena minat Lu Han di bidang ini masih cukup besar. “Tepat. Venus memang planet, tetapi dengan jarak yang dekat dengan Bumi dan Matahari, hanya beberapa satuan astronomi **[2]** saja, tentu saja ia terlihat lebih terang. Bandingkan dengan Vega dan Antares yang berjarak ratusan tahun cahaya **[3]** dari Bumi. Coba lihat tabelmu; berapa jarak dan magnitudo Vega dan Antares?”_

_Dengan semangat, Lu Han beralih dari teleskop ke bukunya. “Oh? Magnitudo Vega 0,00, Antares 1,05, dan Venus -4,29, tetapi magnitudo absolut **[4]** Venus jauh lebih rendah dari dua bintang itu: 28,00. Jarak Vega dengan Bumi 25,3 tahun cahaya, Antares 603,99 tahun cahaya.”_

_“Kau lihat, Vega dan Antares sangat jauh dari kita, sedangkan Venus dekat. Itulah sebabnya magnitudonya menjadi negatif,” Han Geng duduk di samping teleskop, matanya masih terfiksasi pada Venus, “Sesuatu yang dekat bersinar lebih terang.”_

_Lu Han mengikuti ayahnya, duduk sambil mengamati bintang, dengan buku astronominya di pangkuan. “Jangan bangga. Mentang-mentang kau ‘_ gēng _’ **[5]**_ _, terus merasa cantik dan bersinar, begitu?”_

_Han Geng tertawa. “Daripada dibilang cantik, aku lebih suka dibilang tampan.”_

_Lu Han memukul bahu Han Geng pelan dengan buku astronominya, membuat Han Geng tergelak semakin keras.  Keheningan menggantung lagi selama beberapa saat setelahnya dan baru terpecah setelah Lu Han buka suara._

_“Kalau kau tahu sesuatu yang lebih dekat bersinar lebih terang, kenapa kau tidak pernah dekat?”_

_Han Geng terpaku. Lu Han pasti tengah mengeluhkan pekerjaan Han Geng yang sangat jauh dan menyita waktu itu. Saat Han Geng menoleh pada Lu Han, si sulung membuang pandangan. Sikap itu membuat sang kepala keluarga bimbang. Lagi._

_“Hahaha, lupakanlah,” Lu Han tertawa, sedikit dipaksakan, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya supaya bisa memandang bintang-bintang dengan lebih jelas, “Justru karena kau jauh, kami di sini selalu menghargai saat-saat bersamamu. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan kata-kataku tadi. Toh, pada akhirnya, setelah aku dan Yi Xing dewasa, kami akan meninggalkan rumah juga.”_

_Selalu ada pengorbanan saat kita ingin mencapai sesuatu._

_Pekerjaan di_ space center _bagi Han Geng bukan hanya untuk menafkahi keluarganya, tetapi juga_ passion _nya, metode untuk memuaskan rasa ingin tahu yang tak berkesudahan. Sesuatu yang sudah menjadi_ passion _tak akan bisa ditinggalkan dengan mudah, tetapi Lu Han, Li Yin, dan Yi Xing menariknya untuk selalu pulang, seperti magnet yang tak tertolak._

_Tidak apa-apa. Dia selalu pulang—tiga bulan sekali._

_Seandainya saja Mars bukan gudang teka-teki yang sulit dipecahkan, Han Geng akan pulang lebih sering._

_Yah, akan tetapi... tidak pulang sering bukan berarti tidak bisa memberikan banyak cinta pada keluarga, ‘kan?_

_“Sini,” Han Geng menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Lu Han dan menarik si sulung ke sisinya, “Sebagai tanda maafku karena tak bisa pulang sesering yang kau mau, aku akan pacaran denganmu malam ini sampai kau puas. Besok malam juga, begitupun dua malam lagi dan seterusnya sampai aku kembali ke Jiuquan. Kalau tidak cukup, aku akan menelepon lebih sering dari_ space center _. Bagaimana?”_

 _“Yah!” Lu Han mendorong ayahnya, geli dengan kata ‘pacaran’, “_ Mama _akan membunuhku kalau aku pacaran denganmu!”_

_“Memangnya tidak boleh?” Han Geng mendekatkan anaknya lagi padanya, “Kau ‘kan anakku. Lagipula, aku harusnya pacaran denganmu, Yi Xing, dan ibumu 365 hari dalam setahun, 366 di tahun kabisat; hanya sebulan di sini tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kewajiban itu!”_

_“Aku cukup sabar untuk menunggumu, kok.” Lu Han memalingkan mukanya._

_Melihat anaknya salah tingkah, Han Geng hanya tersenyum.Dalam hatinya berharap ia dapat menyelesaikan teka-teki Mars dengan cepat, sehingga ia bisa cepat pulang dan menikmati waktu bersama keluarganya. Ia juga berharap agar Lu Han, juga Yi Xing, dapat meraih cita-citanya melalui jalan yang terbaik.Harapan-harapan itu mengisi hidup Han Geng 365 hari dalam setahun, 366 di tahun kabisat._

_Seorang ayah tak pernah benar-benar meninggalkan anaknya, sekalipun mereka hanya bisa berkomunikasi melalui harapan dan mimpi-mimpi di bawah langit yang sama._

_Lu Han, dalam keadaan masih ‘dipeluk’ dari samping oleh Han Geng, merasa sangat tenang. Ia memang memalingkan mukanya, sadar bahwa dia sudah cukup besar untuk diperlakukan begitu, tetapi hei, untuk apa malu? Han Geng ‘kan ayah dan Lu Han anaknya; mereka bisa saling menyayangi sepanjang waktu._

_Ah. Lu Han jadi ingat..._

_“Belajarlah dengan semangat, Lu, lalu susul aku ke Jiuquan supaya kita bisa terbang bersama. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu.”_

_...saat di mana Han Geng menggendongnya—dalam ukuran yang lebih kecil—ke  luar rumah untuk mencari Hesperus._

_Dan saling menautkan jari kelingking, berjanji untuk menjelajahi antariksa bersama._

_“Iya,_ Baba _. Aku akan berusaha keras.”_

_Lu Han tak pernah menyesal memiliki ayah yang berada di rumah hanya enam bulan dalam setahun karena ayahnya begitu mencintainya. Menceritakan berbagai kisah menarik yang memancing rasa ingin tahu. Melingkarinya dengan kehangatan selama pria itu ada di rumah. Mengharapkan yang terbaik untuknya walau mereka terpisah jarak._

_Han Geng mengulurkan tangannya ke puncak kepala Lu Han, tetapi tangannya tidak mendarat di rambut kecoklatan Lu Han, melainkan di rambut hitam Yi Xing._

_“Hehe, usap kepalaku, dong,_ Baba _,” Yi Xing, yang tiba-tiba muncul, tersenyum lebar sampai lesung pipitnya yang manis muncul, “Jangan cuma_ Gege _yang dielus kepalanya.”_

_Pipi Lu Han tiba-tiba memerah, mungkin karena malu dibilang ‘manja’ secara tersirat oleh sang adik. “Kenapa kau masih di sini? Cepat tidur sana! Dasar anak kecil.”_

_Seperti kucing, Yi Xing menikmati usapan sayang Han Geng di rambutnya, tak sedikitpun beranjak. “Aku sudah tidur, tetapi aku terbangun entah kenapa. Karena_ Gege _tidak ada, makanya aku ke sini. Aku kesepian.”_

_Yi Xing dan Lu Han tidur sekamar, jadi kalau ada yang pergi, pasti ketahuan oleh yang lainnya._

_“Kau bisa masuk angin kalau keluar hanya dengan piyama tipis begitu,” Han Geng bangkit dan mengenakan jaketnya pada Yi Xing, “Benar kata kakakmu. Tidur lagi sana.”_

_“Tidak mau. Kalian masih di sini; kenapa aku harus masuk sendiri? Lagipula, aku juga ingin berlama-lama dengan_ Baba _.”_

_“Kau ini...”_

_“Tak apa-apa, Lu. Kau masih ingin melihat bintang, ‘kan? Tidak usah turun...” Seseorang menyela kata-kata Lu Han, membuatnya terbelalak. Di depan pintu menuju atap, setumpuk selimut dan tikar berjalan ke arahnya. Tumpukan itu bersuara seperti ibunya. Yi Xing hampir memekikkan ‘selimut bisa bicara!’ saat wajah Li Yin menyembul di sisi tumpukan itu._

_“...malam ini, kita tidur di atap.”_

_Tanggap, Han Geng mengambil alih sebagian beban yang dibawa Li Yin. “Terima kasih banyak. Kau semangat sekali malam ini.”_

_Li Yin cemberut, pura-pura marah. “Habis kau selingkuh terus dengan Lu Han dan bintang-bintang itu. Ya sudah, sekalian saja aku dan Yi Xing mengganggu acara kalian.”_

_Han Geng meringis. “Maaf, deh... Jangan cemberut begitu, nanti tidak cantik lagi. Senyum.”_

_“Ahem, ahem! Panas.” Berniat menjahili orang tuanya yang sibuk bermesraan itu, Lu Han mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan telapak tangan. Yi Xing malah langsung melepaskan jaket Han Geng yang tadi dipakainya. “Iya, aku lepas jaket saja, ah...”_

_“Kalian anak-anak nakal!” Han Geng ‘menerjang’ Lu Han dan Yi Xing hingga mereka bertiga bergulung-gulung di tikar sambil tertawa kegelian. Li Yin, masih gugup karena dijahili anaknya, hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggelar tikar supaya area tidur mereka lebih luas. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, empat orang itu sudah berbaring di bawah selimut tebal. Yi Xing tidur di samping Li Yin, Lu Han tidur di samping Han Geng. Puncak kepala Lu Han bertemu dengan Yi Xing._

_“Mereka masih gampang mengantuk, tetapi mereka bisa terjaga hingga esok hari kalau kau pulang.” kata Li Yin pada Han Geng, menjaga volume suaranya supaya buah hatinya tidak terbangun._

_Han Geng tak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan wajah tidur Lu Han dan Yi Xing. Polos dan damai. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi keindahan pemandangan ini, bahkan juga Venus, bintang kelahirannya. Tidak juga Mars dengan segala janji peradaban baru._

_“Apa benar aku sudah tidak mencintai kalian dengan melibatkan diri dalam proyek besar ini?” tanya Han Geng._

_“Aku tidak bilang begitu.”_

_“Tapi aku pergi sangat lama.”_

_“Dengan cinta kami bersamamu,” Li Yin menautkan jari manisnya yang dilingkari cincin dengan jari Han Geng yang juga dilingkari cincin yang sama, “Kau memiliki cita-cita, maka kejarlah. Kami mendukungmu dari sini. Yang kami harapkan darimu hanyalah saat-saat singkat nan manis seperti ini, juga kasih sayang dan doamu untuk kami.”_

_“Kalian pantas mendapatkan lebih.”_

_“Tapi kami tidak ingin lebih.”_

_“Hentikan. Kenapa kalian begitu baik?” Suara Han Geng terdengar sedikit parau saat mengatakan ini. Li Yin tahu suaminya sedang berada di titik hampir menangis. Bukannya terharu, wanita itu malah geli. “Kami bukan baik. Kami hanya pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan. Ada keluarga yang seluruh anggotanya selalu berkumpul, tetapi mereka tidak terikat sekuat kita. Menurutmu, apa keadaan seperti itu lebih baik dari kita saat ini?”_

_Jeda. Li Yin membiarkan Han Geng merenungkan kata-katanya. Wanita kalem itu tak ingin Han Geng menyesali keputusan bekerja di Jiuquan. Itu obsesi Han Geng sejak sebelum menikah, Li Yin tahu, sehingga Li Yin tak ingin menghentikan Han Geng di jalan itu._

_“Aku sempat mendengar sepotong kalimat Lu Han dari bawah. Dia bilang, ‘justru karena kau jauh, kami di sini selalu menghargai saat-saat bersamamu’. Itu benar._

_Sama seperti cahaya Venus yang tidak sepanjang tahun ada, momen bersamamu tak tergantikan. Tidak di dalam mimpi, tidak juga dalam album foto._

_Karena kau jauh, kau memiliki tempat yang semakin besar dalam hati kami semua, Han-_ ge _.”_

_Li Yin bisa mendengar desahan napas Han Geng tanpa mengubah posisinya yang masih terarah pada atap langit. Pria itu pasti sudah menangis._

_Sesaat berikutnya, Li Yin tidak lagi menatap langit. Wajah Han Geng menutupi penglihatannya. Sempat Li Yin merasakan satu titik basah di dahinya—air mata Han Geng—sebelum pria itu menciumnya penuh terima kasih._

_Malam itu adalah malam yang sangat indah dan hangat bagi empat orang yang melewatinya._

**-Past: End**

* * *

 

Jantung Lu Han berdegup kencang, tetapi Lu Han tidak menganggap itu sesuatu yang penting. Ia sudah biasa berbicara di depan umum seperti ini, baik saat kuliah maupun di organisasi kampus, jadi tak masalah buatnya untuk melakukan hal itu sekali lagi dalam upacara kelulusan ini.

Begitu Lu Han naik ke mimbar, seperti biasa, hal yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah memberi salam pembuka formal kepada jajaran dekanat, pengajar, para undangan, dan wisudawan. Basa-basi sebentar untuk masuk ke topik... kira-kira itulah yang dilakukan Lu Han untuk mengawali pidatonya.

Namun, ketika Lu Han sampai ke inti pidatonya, entah kenapa lehernya tercekat. Mungkinkah itu karena Yi Xing dan Li Yin memperhatikannya dengan intens dan penuh kebanggaan?

“Berprestasi bukan hanya soal pencapaian dan kepuasan pribadi, tetapi juga doa dan harapan dari orang-orang yang mengasihi kita. Untuk meraih sesuatu yang besar, kita kadang melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu yang sering kita abaikan itu adalah...”

 _Kenapa aku gugup begini?,_ Lu Han menelan ludahnya sulit.

“...keluarga. Orang-orang yang mengiringi kita menuju kesuksesan tanpa kita sadari. Merekalah yang mengisi waktu-waktu luang mereka dengan mendoakan kebaikan bagi kita tanpa kita mendengar atau melihatnya. Tidak cukup rasa terima kasih kami, para wisudawan, untuk para orang tua, kakak, adik, dan keluarga kami yang lain atas segala bentuk dukungan mereka pada kami.”

Alangkah leganya Lu Han setelah berhasil mengucapkan kalimat ini. Sepasang matanya yang berbinar bergantian menatap adik dan ibunya di bangku undangan.

“Lihat, bukankah apa yang kukatakan benar?” lesung pipit Yi Xing muncul seiring senyumnya, “Lu- _ge_ masih sangat menyayangi kita.”

Li Yin hanya bisa mengangguk. Ujung jemarinya mengeringkan sudut mata yang sudah tergenang.  Wajar saja sebenarnya kalau ia menangis. Bagaimana perasaan seorang ibu jika anaknya menjadi lulusan terbaik dari sebuah akademi? Air mata Li Yin cukup bisa ditoleransi atas dasar itu, tetapi Li Yin tidak biasa menangis di depan umum.

 _Justru_ Mama _yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu, Lu. Kamu tak pernah mengecewakan kami..._

* * *

 

Upacara kelulusan berakhir. Angin bertiup lembut mengiringi langkah para wisudawan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, meninggalkan kampus yang sudah menempa mereka selama enam tahun. Rencana-rencana perayaan kelulusan terdengar di sepanjang jalan; sudah saatnya bersenang-senang sejenak sebelum pengumuman penempatan kerja.

Lu Han adalah pengecualian dari para wisudawan yang ‘mudik’ itu.

“ _Gege_ , pidatomu sangat keren!” mata Yi Xing yang biasanya _droopy_ itu sedikit terangkat karena semangatnya, “Itu tanda bahwa kau akan pulang, ‘kan?”

Lu Han tersenyum lemah. “Maaf, Xing, _Ma_ , tetapi aku belum mau pulang...”

“Kenapa?” Li Yin bertanya, masih selembut biasanya. Lu Han tertunduk, tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin menemui ayahnya. Bahwa ia takut bertemu dengan pria yang (ia yakin) sangat menyayanginya itu.

“ _Baba_ akan memaafkanmu, Lu.” Li Yin mengusap pipi Lu Han seolah mengusap sebuah harta berharga. Memang harta berharga, ‘kan? Anak adalah hal yang sangat berarti bagi tiap orang tua, baik ayah ataupun ibu.

“ _Mama, Baba_ mungkin memaafkanku, tetapi akulah yang...” sekali lagi, Lu Han menelan ludahnya sulit— _he’s in verge of tears_ , “...yang tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Aku takut menyakitinya lagi karena emosi yang tidak terkontrol seperti dulu.”

“Tapi kau merindukan _Baba_ ‘kan, _Ge_? Kau sangat ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, ‘kan? Terus sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu untuk alasan itu?” desak Yi Xing.

“Xing, sudah. Biarkan kakakmu menenangkan dirinya dulu.” sela Li Yin. Yi Xing hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tetapi ia menahan diri. Ditatapnya Lu Han dengan sedih. “Kapan kita akan kembali bersama lagi jika kau tak pernah mau memulai, _Ge_?” gumamnya.

Li Yin menggenggam tangan Yi Xing, lalu memandang si sulung yang masih bimbang. Menunggu apa keputusan Lu Han.

“Aku akan kembali jika aku sudah siap, _Ma_ , tetapi tidak sekarang. Aku janji.” Lu Han mengangkat wajahnya. Tampak satu jalur di pipinya yang basah.

Li Yin tersenyum maklum. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana perasaan Lu Han pada Han Geng, tetapi menjembatani sebuah hubungan yang telah retak memang tidak mudah. Lu Han membutuhkan keberanian dan waktu untuk bersiap-siap. Jadi, Li Yin memeluk Lu Han, mengusap-usap punggung lebar anaknya itu, dan berkata, “Ya sudah. _Mama_ yakin kamu bisa memilih yang terbaik untuk dirimu. Kami akan selalu dengan sabar menunggumu di rumah.”

Yi Xing melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan ibunya, tetapi hanya dengan sebelah tangan. “ _Gege_... aku ingin main basket denganmu lagi,” ucapnya, lalu memohon, “Cepatlah pulang, OK? Kalau kau pulang, aku janji tidak akan naik ke tempat tidurmu lagi.”

Lu Han tertawa kecil. “Iya, iya. Tunggulah aku di rumah dan jadi anak baik, jangan sepertiku yang menyusahkan _Baba_ dan _Mama_. Jaga mereka berdua, mengerti?”

Yi Xing mengacungkan jempolnya. “Pasti.”

Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Yi Xing dan Li Yin berjalan berdampingan, berlawanan arah dengan Lu Han. Dua orang itu berjalan menuju stasiun bawah tanah untuk pulang, sedangkan Lu Han menuju kafe Xiu Min. Ia akan minum kopi yang paling enak di kafe itu untuk melenyapkan semua perasaan ini.

Yang sesungguhnya hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh satu hal sederhana: suara ayahnya.

* * *

 

[1] astronomi: skala terang benda langit sesuai penampakannya dari Bumi

[2] astronomi: 1 satuan astronomi = jarak Bumi dan Matahari = 149.597.871 km

[3] astronomi: 1 tahun cahaya = 9,4605284 × 1012 km

[4] astronomi: skala terang benda langit sesuai kemampuan aslinya memancarkan/ memantulkan cahaya

[5] Cina: Venus atau ‘Bintang Malam’


	4. Sun - Unreachable, Stinging Light

 

* * *

_The suffocating sadness that was far away is in my heart again_

_The initial letting go_

_Sighing by myself, regretting letting you go_

**(SM The Ballad – Breath)**

* * *

 

Lu Han sudah sampai di depan kafe. Ia hampir mendorong pintu masuk, tetapi niatnya urung. Perhatiannya teralih dari aroma _latte_ ke sebuah _booth_ telepon. Benda itu memang sudah jarang ditemui, jadi tak mengherankan kalau ia bisa menyita perhatian Lu Han. Bukan masalah kuno atau tidaknya _booth_ telepon itu yang diperhatikan Lu Han, melainkan bahwa di dalam _booth_ telepon...

...ada telepon.

Dengan nomor asing.

Yang tidak akan dikenali telepon rumahnya.

Atau ponsel ayahnya.

Tanpa ia sadari betul mengapa, Lu Han memasuki _booth_ , mengangkat gagang telepon, dan menekan tombol-tombol angka.

Lu Han memasukkan nomor ponsel Han Geng.

Terdengar nada sambung standar dan tiba-tiba saja, Lu Han merasa ia telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar. Jantungnya berdegup tak teratur seperti sebelumnya, saat membawakan pidato di acara wisuda.

 _Aku menelepon_ Baba _? Apa yang harus kukatakan? ‘_ Baba _, aku akan pulang’? Atau... ‘_ Baba _, aku minta maaf’?_

 _Tidak._ Baba _tak akan memaafkanku semudah itu, Bodoh._

_Atas alasan apa aku meneleponnya? Apa yang merasukiku?_

_Ah, Lu Han, kau pengecut! Kau bisa menghadapi banyak_ audience _saat pidato, tetapi saat menghadapi ayahmu, kau gugup!_

 _...Setelah dipikirkan lagi, bukan aku yang pengecut. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan jawaban_ Baba _yang terlalu menakutkan. Aku tidak siap jika_ Baba _—_

“Halo?”

Deg! Lamunan Lu Han buyar akibat suara di seberang, suara familiar yang pernah mengisi sebagian besar hidupnya. Lu Han terpaku. Suara ini...

 _“Lu, cepat turun dan makan._ Mama _dan Yi Xing menunggu.”_

_“Kau salah menghitung paralaksnya. Seharusnya sudutnya lebih besar.”_

_“Sini. Aku akan pacaran denganmu untuk malam ini sampai aku kembali ke Jiuquan.”_

“Halo? Komandan Zhao, ini Anda?”

Lu Han masih tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Hanya mendengar suara Han Geng membuatnya lumpuh. Lu Han sangat merindukan suara ini. Ingin ia menubruk si pemilik suara, mengacungkan ijazahnya, dan berkata, “Kita bisa terbang bersama!”, tetapi tidak bisa. Pemuda itu sudah membuang semua kesempatannya bersama Han Geng karena sikapnya yang keterlaluan dulu.

 “Lu Han, kaukah itu?”

Tak berjawab. Lu Han terlanjur menutup teleponnya segera setelah Han Geng mencapai akhir pertanyaannya.

Telapak tangan Lu Han berkeringat dingin dan gemetar, tertumpu ke gagang telepon yang sudah kembali ke ‘sarang’. Memori-memori pahit menghujaninya kasar. Bagaimana gelegak amarahnya yang hebat berbenturan dengan Han Geng, bagaimana kepalan tangannya dibasahi percikan darah Han Geng, bagaimana sebuah lebam tercetak di wajah Han Geng karena pukulannya, dan...

...bagaimana ia meneriakkan sesuatu yang amat kejam pada Han Geng.

Sesuatu yang sangat menyakiti telinga.

Serangkaian kata yang bahkan tidak akan diucapkan penjahat paling kejam kepada ayahnya.

“Kenapa sulit sekali?” Lu Han bergumam, hampir berteriak kalau ia tidak sadar berada di tempat umum, “Kenapa sulit sekali hanya untuk meminta maaf?”

Lu Han menghela napas. Ia harus tenang—atau Xiu Min akan mempermalukannya lagi karena emosinya yang tak terkendali. “Berarti,” simpulnya, “bukan sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk kembali. Tak apa. Akan ada kali lain.”

Kapan kali lain itu datang pada Lu Han, jawabannya tak pasti.

“Aneh, kulihat tadi kau menelepon seseorang di _booth_ depan,” Xiu Min baru selesai membersihkan salah satu meja saat Lu Han memasuki kafe, “Ponselmu rusak?”

“Tidak. Pulsanya yang habis.”

“Miskin.”

Lu Han tertawa.

Xiu Min berhasil. Pancingannya untuk membuat Lu Han tertawa lumayan ampuh juga, walaupun hal itu tidak ‘diniatkan’ untuk jadi candaan. Niat Xiu Min hanya ingin menaksir suasana hati Lu Han lewat tawanya. Kesimpulan yang ia tarik, Lu Han tidak dalam kondisi yang baik. Lu Han tertawa dengan terpaksa—tampak dari _tone_ nya yang sudah berbeda di telinga Xiu Min.

 _Ibu dan adiknya ada di kampus tadi._ Itu hipotesis Xiu Min yang lebih khusus.

_Dan dia berbohong soal pulsa habis. Ia pasti menelepon ayahnya._

Xiu Min mungkin punya kemampuan membaca pikiran.

“Kemampuanku dalam _latte art_ berkembang pesat, kau tahu,” Xiu Min pamer sedikit, “Mau kubawakan satu? Kau akan terkejut karena aku bahkan bisa membuat kaligrafi di atas latte sekarang.”

“Menarik. Kalau gratis, aku pesan dua: buatku dan buatmu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak pesan.”

Xiu Min memutar bola matanya ke atas sambil membuang napas kasar. “Aku akan berbaik hati untuk orang yang baru lulus.”

“Hehe, terima kasih.”

Xiu Min berlalu untuk membawakan pesanan Lu Han.

Saat menunggu, televisi di kafe berhasil menyita perhatian Lu Han.

 _“Selama dua dekade terakhir, pusat penelitian antariksa Jiuquan telah membuat perkembangan yang sangat pesat dalam menyempurnakan kondisi Mars supaya sesuai untuk kehidupan. Tim peneliti Mars telah berhasil memasang_ Transformed Atmosphere Adjusting Device _(TAAD) dan menyesuaikan atmosfer Mars dengan atmosfer Bumi setelah delapan tahun mengalami kegagalan terus-menerus. Berikut adalah pernyataan dari wakil ketua tim peneliti Mars, Han Geng, pada media dalam konferensi pers Jumat 20 Maret lalu.”_

Mata Lu Han terfiksasi pada sosok di layar televisi: ayahnya.

 _“Atmosfer Mars yang tipis dan kandungan besi yang dominan di dalamnya menjadi kendala dalam pemasangan dan kerja_ adjusting device _ini. Akan tetapi, TAAD telah ditransformasi agar sesuai dengan tekanan rendah. Sejauh ini, kami baru berhasil mengubah 1% atmosfer Mars menjadi sesuai dengan troposfer **[1]** Bumi. Hal ini memang belum memungkinkan untuk terjadinya cuaca seperti di Bumi, tetapi cukup kondusif untuk pendaratan penerbangan berawak.”_

Lu Han menghela napas panjang. Han Geng masih sangat mengagumkan di matanya. Cara bicaranya yang tegas dan berwibawa, kecerdasan yang tampak dari sorot matanya, semua selalu membuat Lu Han iri, tetapi juga hormat. Ya, bahkan hingga saat Lu Han sudah tidak bisa menemuinya lagi seperti saat ini, Lu Han masih sangat menghormati Han Geng.

 “Umin, jangan lama-lama pacaran dengan gadismu! Setelah kau selesai pamer, cepat kembali bekerja!” teriak salah seorang pegawai perempuan dari dapur, mengagetkan Lu Han. Xiu Min, yang baru saja keluar untuk membawakan pesanan Lu Han, tertawa ringan. “Tenang, lima belas menit saja, kok!” timpal Xiu Min, lalu duduk di depan Lu Han setelah menyajikan dua cangkir kopi di meja. Alis Lu Han terangkat. “Kau? Pacaran? Dengan siapa?”

“Denganmu, bodoh. Jia mengira kau perempuan.”

“Dan kau mengiyakannya?” tanya Lu Han, setengah memekik, lalu mendesis kesal. Xiu Min tertawa lagi. “Sudahlah, sudahlah. Ini pesananmu. Lihat? Aku bisa membuat kaligrafi di atas _latte_ , ‘kan?”

Lu Han menunduk dan mendapati secangkir kopi dengan kaligrafi ‘ _gēng_ ’ di atasnya.

“Kenapa? Tidak suka?” Xiu Min duduk menghirup kopinya, “Kau harus berterima kasih padaku karena membuat sesuatu yang mengingatkanmu pada rumah. Kau pasti merindukan mereka, ‘kan?”

“Tidak. Ini tidak mengingatkanku pada apapun,” Lu Han mengangkat cangkirnya, “Bagus. Kemampuanmu memang berkembang pesat. Terima kasih sudah memberikan _latte art_ spesial ini untukku.”

Seiring Lu Han menghirup kopinya, Xiu Min mengangkat pandang. “Kau tidak bisa selamanya berbohong. Aku melihatmu saat ada berita tentang ayahmu. Ekspresi kagummu itu sangat jujur.”

“Lalu?”

“Lalu, pulanglah dan tunggulah pengumuman penempatan kerja di rumah.”

Lu Han meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja. “Kalau kau begitu terganggu dengan keberadaanku di apartemenmu, aku bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Kau tak perlu menyuruhku pulang.”

Xiu Min menepuk dahinya. “Bukan... argh, kau cerdas, tetapi hal sesederhana ini saja kau tidak mengerti. Begini,” pemuda berpipi bulat itu menarik napas, “Lu, kau sahabatku dan kau punya masalah besar. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku mencoba untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu. Hanya itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu.”

“Jika yang kau maksud dengan masalah adalah hubunganku dengan ayahku, kau perlu tahu bahwa aku tidak menganggap itu masalah.”

“Kalau begitu...”

Set! Tiba-tiba saja, Xiu Min menyahut ponsel di samping cangkir Lu Han. Si empunya ponsel tentu saja kaget. “Hei!”

Secepat kilat, Xiu Min menelusuri kontak dan menekan tombol hijau saat ia sampai di nomor Han Geng. “Sudah tersambung,” Xiu Min mengacungkan ponsel tepat di depan wajah Lu Han, “Hubungi dia kalau kau memang tak bermasalah dengannya!”

“Apa yang kau lakukan?” Lu Han segera mengambil alih ponselnya dan menekan tombol merah.

“Lihat? Anak macam apa yang tidak berani menghubungi ayahnya?”

“Kau tidak mengerti!”

“Kau pikir kau sendiri mengerti?” Xiu Min menantang Lu Han, “Kau terlalu kekanakan untuk tidak mengakui kesalahanmu. Oke, aku memang tak tahu ceritamu, bagaimana kau bisa begitu anti pada ayahmu, tetapi apapun kesalahanmu, kau harus menghadapinya dan bukan lari darinya seperti ini!”

Akhirnya, Xiu Min berhasil membungkam Lu Han. Merasa dikalahkan, Lu Han bangkit, tak sedikitpun melirik Xiu Min atau kopinya yang tinggal separuh. “Aku pergi.”

Setelah membayar pesanannya di kasir, Lu Han meninggalkan kafe tanpa sepatah kata. Ia melewati meja Xiu Min begitu saja. Xiu Min pun tidak mencegahnya pergi. Pegawai wanita yang tadi berteriak di dapur tertegun, lalu cepat menghampiri Xiu Min. “Kalian putus?”

Xiu Min menyeruput kopinya tanpa beban. “Tidak. Dia yang tidak bisa melupakan mantan kekasihnya, tetapi tidak mau mengaku.”

Pegawai wanita itu menunjukkan ekspresi kaget, seperti wanita-wanita rumahan yang baru saja menonton berita perceraian artis. “Oh? Jangan bilang dia menjadikanmu tempat pelampiasan rindunya pada mantan kekasihnya! Itu sangat menyedihkan.”

Xiu Min mengangkat bahunya cuek.

_Seorang ayah akan memaafkan semua anaknya jika benar ia seorang ayah, Lu Han. Kenapa kau tidak paham juga?_

Rupanya, apa yang dipikirkan Xiu Min sampai pada Lu Han, biarpun Lu Han sudah beberapa meter jauhnya dari kafe. Terbukti, apa yang ada di benak mereka bersambung.

Lu Han berdiri di tempat perhentian bus dan berpikir.

_Seorang ayah akan memaafkan anaknya, tetapi aku bukan anak dari ayahku lagi, Xiu Min. Setidaknya, aku berpikir begitu._

* * *

 

**-Past**

_Lu Han dan Yi Xing selalu pulang sekolah bersama. Hari itu pun tak berbeda. Lu Han dengan sabar menunggu adik pucatnya di halaman sekolah, dekat lapangan basket. Akan tetapi, setengah jam kemudian, Lu Han mulai cemas._ Kelas Yi Xing harusnya berakhir pukul setengah empat; sekarang sudah hampir jam lima dan dia belum juga muncul. Apa dia pulang duluan karena aku telat menunggunya?, _batinnya_.

 _Kecemasan Lu Han berakhir saat Yi Xing muncul dari lorong utama sekolah. Pemuda pucat itu berlari menuju Lu Han dengan senyum cerianya yang biasa. “_ Gege _, maaf lama!”_

_Lu Han segera berdiri dari kursi taman sekolah. “Xing, lama sekali! Ada pelajaran tambahan?” tanyanya saat menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Yi Xing._

_“Tidak,_ Ge _... Ouch!”_

_Refleks Yi Xing mengejutkan Lu Han. Yi Xing tiba-tiba saja menyingkirkan tangan Lu Han saat tangan itu tersampir di bahunya, seolah tangan Lu Han telah menyakitinya._

_“Xing?”_

_Sadar bahwa dia melakukan sesuatu yang memancing kecurigaan, Yi Xing tersenyum kikuk. “Ah, ma-maaf,_ Ge _... Hehe, tadi aku tak sengaja menepis tanganmu.” katanya saat menyampirkan lengan Lu Han lagi pada bahunya, dengan lebih perlahan. Lu Han memandangi adiknya beberapa lama dalam sunyi dan membiarkan sang adik mengoceh tentang harinya, seperti biasa. Baru setelah Yi Xing diam, Lu Han angkat bicara._

_“Kau kenapa? Sepertinya, aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu sakit tadi.”_

_“Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya kaget,” jawab Yi Xing ringan, “Tak usah khawatir. Aku tidak terluka,_ Ge. _”_

_Yi Xing mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir itu bukannya tanpa alasan. Entah kenapa, dia punya kecenderungan untuk terluka dan dilukai, jadi sebagai kakak, Lu Han tentu saja khawatir. Sudah lama Lu Han melakukan hal ini dan Yi Xing tahu hal itu sangat melelahkan Lu Han, tetapi Lu Han tidak mau berhenti. Ujungnya, yang bisa Yi Xing lakukan adalah menekankan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan bisa menjaga diri._

_Walaupun sebenarnya tidak demikian kondisi Yi Xing saat itu._

_Lu Han menghela napas. “Maaf, aku mengganggu, ya?”_

_“Mengganggu apanya?” tanya Yi Xing. Mata beningnya memancarkan kepolosan anak-anak._

_“Oh?” Lu Han menoleh pada Yi Xing, “Dengan sikap overprotektifku ini, kau tidak merasa terganggu?”_

_Yi Xing menggeleng cepat. Lesung pipit yang dalam tercetak di pipinya, membingkai senyumnya. “Aku malah senang. Karena ada_ Gege _, aku merasa aman.”_

_Respon Yi Xing menyenangkan Lu Han. Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis. “Syukurlah. Kupikir... kau tidak akan suka kalau aku terus melindungimu. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menjaga dirimu, tetapi aku tetap tidak tenang kalau tidak menjagamu langsung. Maaf jika aku seperti ini.”_

_“Tidak masalah,” Yi Xing menerima perhatian kakaknya dengan tangan terbuka, tanpa perlawanan yang biasa ditunjukkan remaja seusianya, “Lagipula, aku tahu kau melakukan ini karena ingin melaksanakan perintah_ Baba _juga, ‘kan?”_

_Lu Han menarik Yi Xing lebih dekat dan memeluknya dari samping dengan sayang._

_“Kau benar._ Baba _ingin aku menjagamu juga_ Mama _selama ia pergi, jadi aku akan melakukannya.”_

* * *

 

_Sebuah rahasia pasti akan terungkap; tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat saja._

_Petang itu, sepulang latihan sepak bola, Lu Han sedikit gusar karena tidak menemui Yi Xing di sekolah. Tidak juga di rumah. Li Yin mengatakan anak itu sudah pulang, tetapi pergi lagi untuk suatu urusan. Lu Han juga mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Yi Xing—dan tidak diangkat._

_“Jangan khawatir. Dia akan pulang sebentar lagi.” ucap Li Yin saat menyiapkan makan malam di atas meja._

_“Bagaimana bisa_ Mama _berkata santai begitu? Yi Xing pergi tanpa mengatakan alasan ia pergi!_ Mama _bahkan tak tahu ia sedang terlibat dalam urusan apa!” Lu Han meninggikan nada bicaranya._

 _Li Yin meletakkan setumpuk mangkuk nasi di meja makan, lalu menatap Lu Han kosong. “_ Mama _tidak melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan, Lu.”_

 _“Beritahu aku kenapa Yi Xing pergi kalau_ Mama _memang mengetahuinya!”_

_“Bagaimana Mama bisa mengatakannya jika Yi Xing sendiri tak ingin memberitahumu?” Li Yin berucap tenang, “Sudahlah. Yi Xing tahu kapan dia berada dalam bahaya dan kapan tidak. Kau tak perlu cemas.”_

_“Selalu, selalu seperti itu!” Lu Han tak bisa lagi menahan diri dari membentak Li Yin, “Kalian para orang tua selalu berlagak paham apa yang terjadi pada kami!”_

_“Kami memang paham, bukannya berlagak. Kenapa kau semarah ini pada_ Mama _karena perkara kecil ini?”_

 _“Perkara kecil? Yi Xing sudah berkali-kali dilukai anak seusianya sejak kecil karena fisiknya yang lemah dan kau menganggap itu perkara kecil?! Bagaimana kalau kali ini, ia mengalami hal yang sama?_ Mama _tidak peduli hal itu karena_ Mama _tidak tahu, ‘kan?”_

_Li Yin menarik napas perlahan. Ia peduli. Ia tahu. Akan tetapi, percuma menentang seorang anak yang sedang marah membabi-buta seperti Lu Han. Permasalahan akan semakin runcing. Maka, dengan kelapangan hatinya, Li Yin mengunci mulutnya, menerima saja apa yang Lu Han tuduhkan padanya._

_“_ Mama _juga tak tahu kalau Yi Xing beberapa kali berangkat lebih pagi belakangan ini, ‘kan? Menurut_ Mama _, itu tidak aneh? Yi Xing menghindariku, menghindari kita, dan_ Mama _tak mengetahuinya?” Bicara Lu Han mulai tak terarah, “Ataukah_ Mama _mulai berubah menjadi seperti_ Baba _yang menjauhkan diri dari kita semua?”_

 _Li Yin sangat terpukul mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Lu Han. “_ Baba _tak pernah menjauhkan diri dari kita. Kau tidak seharusnya menyalahkan_ Baba _seperti ini. Yi Xing hanya...”_

_“Hanya apa?”_

_“Lu-_ ge _... aku baru saja pulang beli masker...”_

_Suara ketiga menginterupsi perdebatan antara Lu Han dan Li Yin. Terkejut, Lu Han menoleh dan mendapati Yi Xing di luar ruang makan. Yi Xing mengenakan masker yang biasa dikenakan orang saat flu, juga mantel dengan butir-butir salju yang menandakan ia memang baru keluar rumah. Di tangan Yi Xing, ada kantung plastik dengan sekotak masker sekali pakai di dalamnya._

_Lu Han menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia sudah bisa berpikir jernih sekarang dan sepenuhnya mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum ini._

_Emosi sesaat itu sangat mengerikan. Ia bisa muncul kapan saja, bahkan jika pemicunya hanya hal-hal sepele._

_Untuk apa Lu Han semarah tadi pada Li Yin, mengatakan Li Yin tidak mengerti perihal anak-anaknya, bahkan menyeret Han Geng dalam hal ini, padahal Yi Xing hanya keluar sebentar untuk membeli masker?_

_Mata Yi Xing sangat jujur dan mata itu kini memancarkan ketakutan._

_Namun, pada akhirnya, Yi Xing tetap tersenyum menenangkan. “_ Mama _, makan malamnya sudah siap, ya? Ah, sayang sekali, aku masih belum terlalu lapar..._ Mama _dan Lu-_ ge _makan saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul.”_

 _“A-ah,” Li Yin mengangguk, “Baiklah. Nanti_ Mama _akan antarkan makanan ke kamarmu kalau kau lelah.”_

_“Tidak usah. Aku ganti baju dulu, belajar, baru makan.”_

_Dengan itu, Yi Xing berlalu ke kamar._

_Lu Han menarik kursinya dan duduk. Tertunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah Li Yin, bahkan saat wanita itu menghidangkan semangkuk nasi dan sup untuknya._

_Dan menepuk puncak kepalanya._

_“Tidak apa-apa, Lu._ Mama _tidak marah.”_

_Lu Han diam. Terus diam. Memasukkan suapan demi suapan tanpa sedikitpun bicara atau memandang Li Yin yang duduk di seberang meja. Lidahnya kelu, bahkan untuk sekedar minta maaf._

Bodohnya aku, _sesal Lu Han dalam hati_.

 

* * *

 

_Hingga pagi menjelang di hari berikutnya, Lu Han masih belum mengatakan apapun pada Li Yin._

_Lu Han terbangun dengan mata yang terasa sangat berat, enggan dibuka. Pagi di luar hari libur memang tak menyenangkan. Biasanya, Lu Han akan tertidur lagi setelah alarmnya berbunyi untuk yang pertama kali. Yah, tentu saja alarmnya sudah di_ snooze _. Pagi ini, karena tak bisa tidur nyenyak, Lu Han tak melanjutkan tidurnya. Ia bangkit dari ranjangnya..._

_...dan tidak menemukan Yi Xing di kamar._

_“Xing?”_

_Lu Han berjalan perlahan keluar kamar._

_“..._ Mama _tidak akan memberitahukannya pada Lu-_ ge _, ‘kan?”_

_Eh?_

_“Tidak, tetapi kamu harus benar-benar bisa menjaga dirimu, ya? Tidak akan lama. Kepindahanmu sedang dalam proses. Selama itu, hindari mereka.”_

_Lu Han bersembunyi lagi di balik pintu kamarnya sebelum Li Yin dan Yi Xing mengetahui keberadaannya. Dari lubang kunci yang kecil, Lu Han mengamati apa yang terjadi di luar._

_Yi Xing tidak mengenakan masker. Ada memar di sudut bibirnya._

_“Iya,_ Mama _. Aku tidak akan membuat_ Gege _ataupun_ Baba _khawatir lagi,” Yi Xing, seperti biasa, menunjukkan senyum kekanakannya, “Selain itu, aku bisa melindungi_ Gege _dengan cara ini.”_

Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa aku tak tahu apa-apa? _Berbagai pertanyaan berebut muncul di benak Lu Han seperti badai. Ia terduduk di lantai, memikirkan apa yang mungkin terjadi di balik punggungnya._

Xing, lihat saja. Aku akan membalas apa yang telah mereka lakukan padamu!

* * *

 

_Seperti yang Lu Han duga, sepulang sekolah, ‘orang-orang itu’ menunggu Yi Xing muncul di koridor utama sekolah. Koridor itu adalah tempat loker anak-anak kelas satu berada, jadi mustahil Yi Xing tidak muncul di sana saat pulang._

_Koridor loker adalah tempat yang bagus untuk melakukan tindak senioritas terhadap Yi Xing._

_“Nyali kalian besar juga untuk mengganggu adikku,” Lu Han berucap lantang, membuat perhatian lawan-lawan bicaranya teralih padanya, “Kalian menunggu Yi Xing? Maaf, dia akan pulang denganku setelah ini dan tak ada waktu main dengan kalian.”_

_Para anggota senior klub sepak bola—orang-orang yang mem_ bully _Yi Xing selama ini—tampak terkejut, tetapi ketua mereka cepat memasang_ facade _sinisnya. “Akhirnya kau mengetahui ini, Lu Han.”_

_“Jika kalian punya urusan denganku, maka selesaikanlah denganku. Jangan seret adikku dalam masalah ini. Itu adalah tanda kepengecutan kalian, kalau kalian memikirkannya.”_

_Sang ketua gerombolan—mantan ketua klub sepak bola yang tak suka dengan keahlian Lu Han di klub—menggeram marah. Dalam hati, ia menolak disebut pengecut, tetapi secara teknis, ia dan kelompoknya memang pengecut. Mereka sengaja menggunakan Yi Xing yang lemah untuk memancing Lu Han dalam sebuah perkelahian besar (dan bodoh) dengan asumsi_ bullying _ini akan diketahui Lu Han setelah berlangsung cukup lama. Dengan begitu, mereka akan punya cukup waktu untuk memperbesar ‘pasukan’ dalam rangka melumpuhkan Lu Han selamanya (yang mereka tahu sulit karena Lu Han sangat ahli berkelahi). Ujung dari semua rencana itu adalah hari ini._

 _“Adikmu cukup tangguh untuk menahan siksaan dari kami dan tidak memberitahumu dalam jangka waktu yang panjang. Sungguh mengejutkan. Aku kasihan padanya yang melindungi kakak sebodoh kau, yang tidak menyadari kalau adiknya di_ bully _sampai beberapa minggu kemudian. ”_

_Lu Han mencengkeram kerah seragam sang ketua gerombolan dan membenturkan lawannya itu ke loker. Anak buah dari sang mantan ketua klub siap menghajar Lu Han, tetapi sang ketua menghentikan mereka. “Kurasa kau ingin mengakhiri apa yang kami lakukan pada adikmu,” sang ketua terdengar menantang, “Kau siap untuk kami lumpuhkan?”_

_“Aku lebih dari siap untuk membunuh kalian, Sampah!”_

_“Tidak lucu jika kita menyelesaikannya di sini dan memancing reaksi para guru. Kita selesaikan ini di tempat yang sudah kami siapkan untukmu.”_

_Detik selanjutnya, sang ketua melayangkan tinjunya pada Lu Han, cukup keras hingga Lu Han tersungkur. Lu Han mendapati dirinya diikat kencang-kencang dengan tali besar, lalu ‘diseret’ ke luar sekolah secepat mungkin._

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Lu Han dilemparkan dengan kasar di atas tanah lapang tempat latihan klub sepak bola yang lama. Ikatannya dilepas dan segera setelah itu, ia meninju orang yang melepaskannya. Seseorang menangkap tangannya, tetapi Lu Han menyikut orang itu dari belakang. Perkelahian yang sangat timpang dimulai begitu saja tanpa sepatah kata; kemarahan Lu Han sudah terlalu tak terbendung untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sikapnya yang meledak-ledak ini memancing reaksi dari kelompok besar yang sudah disiapkan untuk menghabisinya._

_“Masih mau melawan lagi, Pucat?” Sang ketua gerombolan menginjak kepala Lu Han yang terkulai tak berdaya di rerumputan. Lu Han terbatuk. Sakit menusuknya dari berbagai penjuru, tetapi dia menolak untuk menyerah. Walaupun sulit, ia berusaha untuk mengangkat kaki yang menginjak kepalanya. Tekanan yang makin kuat ia dapatkan sebagai respon dari kaki itu, tak mau Lu Han bangkit sedikit juga._

_Beruntung, sesaat kemudian, sebuah gaya yang cukup besar mendorong kaki itu—dan pemiliknya—menjauh dari Lu Han. Lu Han mendongak sedikit, tetapi ia langsung ditarik pergi oleh si penolong misterius. Tertatih, Lu Han mengikuti penolongnya itu._

_“Sial! Ini belum  selesai!”_

_Dari belakang, musuh hendak memukul kepala Lu Han dengan balok kayu panjang. Rasa sakit membuat Lu Han kurang awas dan tak sempat menghindar._

_Namun, itu tak perlu dilakukan._

_Han Geng, sang penolong misterius, berbalik. Ia menarik Lu Han ke belakang punggungnya, lalu menangkap balok kayu itu dengan satu tangan. Dalam sekejap, balok kayu panjang itu ada di tangannya. Digunakannya balok kayu itu untuk menjatuhkan lawan sang anak._

_“Lu, masuk ke mobil!” perintah Han Geng. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lu Han masuk ke mobil Han Geng yang terparkir tak jauh dari ‘medan pertempuran’. Ia terkejut mendapati Yi Xing di jok belakang. “Xing, kau...”_

_“Penjelasannya nanti saja! Cepat masuk!” sahut Yi Xing sambil bergeser untuk memberi Lu Han tempat. Lu Han masuk dan menutup pintu mobil. Getaran pintu mobil yang baru tertutup terasa menekan luka di kepala Lu Han._

_“Augh...”_

_Yi Xing buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mencoba menghentikan perdarahan di kepala Lu Han. Ia menghela napas berat saat melihat sapu tangannya memerah dengan cepat, pertanda bahwa darah yang keluar cukup banyak. “_ Gege _, apa yang kau lakukan?”_

_Lu Han tertawa getir. “Aku hanya ingin memberi mereka pelajaran.”_

_“Untuk apa,_ Ge _? Kau hanya menyakiti dirimu sendiri!”_

 _“Daripada itu,_ Baba _...”_

_Baik Lu Han maupun Yi Xing mengarahkan pandang ke luar jendela, tepat ketika Han Geng dipukul oleh lawannya. Napas Lu Han tertahan. Ia hampir saja membuka pintu dan menyusul ayahnya, tetapi ditahan Yi Xing._

_Akhirnya, setelah menendang salah satu anak dan membanting satu anak yang lain, Han Geng bisa meloloskan diri dari kepungan._

_“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Lu Han, kenapa kau bertindak gila seperti tadi?”_

_Hati Lu Han sakit sekali saat Han Geng membentaknya begitu keras. Luka di kepalanya ikut berdenyut nyeri. Yi Xing segera menekan luka itu, menghilangkan desis kesakitan kakaknya._

_“Jangan marahi Lu-_ ge _. Ini salahku,” Yi Xing menjelaskan, “Orang-orang itu tidak suka pada Lu-_ ge _. Mereka mengasariku supaya Lu-_ ge _marah saat mengetahuinya. Lu-_ ge _hanya ingin melindungiku,_ Baba _, tetapi mereka curang dengan main keroyokan.”_

_“Bagaimanapun, yang dia lakukan itu konyol. Berkelahi dengan sebegitu banyak orang, kau tak mungkin menang, Lu! Jangan celakai dirimu dan membuatku cemas!”_

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa Han Geng begitu marah?_

_“Kau tak paham duduk permasalahannya,” Lu Han berucap kosong, “lalu dengan seenaknya, kau mengatakanku bertindak konyol? Huh, menyebalkan.”_

_Yi Xing merasa mobil berjalan lebih cepat—seiring dengan suasana tak menyenangkan yang mengitarinya._

_“Apa kau lupa bagaimana harusnya kau bersikap padaku?!”_

_“Kaulah yang harusnya menjawab pertanyaan itu!” Lu Han membentak Han Geng balik, “Kau sendiri lupa bagaimana jadi ayah yang baik! Tak ada ayah yang seburuk kau! Aku bahkan lebih baik darimu dalam melindungi Yi Xing!”_

_“_ Gege _, sudah...” Yi Xing menarik-narik lengan seragam Lu Han, tetapi Lu Han mengacuhkannya._

_“Kau tak pernah mengingat kami, lalu apa yang kau harapkan dari kami? Agar kami selalu jadi anak manis? Walaupun itu bisa berujung kematian?”_

_“Ya! Menghindari pertarungan itu lebih baik bagimu! Jangan bersikap sok tahu, Bocah!”_

_“Mereka yang memulai dan aku berusaha menghentikannya! Aku harus terlibat atau Yi Xing akan terus disakiti!”_

_“Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri! Kau butuh—“_

_“—ayahku!”_

_Han Geng terdiam. Bukan itu lanjutan yang seharusnya dari kalimat terakhirnya, tetapi..._

_...itu masuk akal._

_“Di mana kau saat kami membutuhkan? Kau melempar semua tugas pada Mama! Kau pikir mudah menjadi dirimu? Oh, jangan jawab. Kau pasti tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulit menjadi ayah karena kau bukan ayah kami!!!”_

_“Cukup!!!” Han Geng memukul sisi kemudinya dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, “Anak kurang ajar, tutup mulutmu!!!”_

_Tiba-tiba, Lu Han membuka pintu mobil—dalam keadaan mobil masih berjalan. Han Geng terkejut dan mendadak menepikan mobilnya._

_Kaki Lu Han melangkah keluar mobil._

_“_ Gege _!” Yi Xing menahan Lu Han untuk pergi, tetapi gagal. Lu Han menepis tangan pucat Yi Xing, lalu berlari secepat yang ia bisa, menjauhi mobil. Sayang, belum seberapa jauh..._

_“Lu Han!”_

_...Han Geng mencengkeram bagian belakang seragam Lu Han._

_Lu Han berbalik dan memukul ayahnya sekuat tenaga._

_“Kesalahan terbesarku adalah memilikimu sebagai ayahku!”_

_Han Geng terhempas ke belakang segera setelah Lu Han memukulnya. Pegangannya lepas dan Lu Han berlari tanpa menoleh lagi. Seperti orang bodoh, Lu Han menghindari yang seharusnya tidak dihindarinya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana Yi Xing menangisinya di dalam mobil, bagaimana perasaan Li Yin yang belum sempat bertemu dengannya sebelum ia pergi, dan bagaimana penyesalan Han Geng yang sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf padanya._

**-Past: End**

* * *

Xiu Min baru saja menghidangkan pesanan untuk salah satu pelanggan setianya saat pintu masuk kafe terbuka. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sana dan mendapati seorang pemuda pucat yang tengah menggandeng seorang wanita bercepol rendah. Xiu Min terbelalak; ia sudah terlalu hapal wajah pucat itu, walaupun tidak mengenali wanita yang digandengnya.

“Xiu Min- _ge_ , Lu- _ge_ tadi ke sini? Apa dia sudah tidak ada?” tanya ‘tamu’ baru Xiu Min, Yi Xing, tersengal-sengal. Kelihatannya, ia dan wanita yang digandengnya—Li Yin—berlari menuju ke kafe supaya mereka bisa menemui Lu Han.

“Sayang sekali, dia sudah pergi sekitar satu jam yang lalu,” sesal Xiu Min, “Kalian tahu dia ke sini?”

“Kami hanya mengira-ngira,” Li Yin mengatur napasnya, “Karena kau temannya dan ini kafe tempatmu bekerja, kami sangat yakin dia akan ke sini setelah upacara kelulusan...”

Xiu Min tercenung. “Kalian juga tahu kalau hari ini adalah upacara kelulusannya? Kalian datang?”

“Tentu saja! Lu- _ge_ adalah _gege_ ku; tentu saja aku harus datang ke acara wisudanya!” kata Yi Xing. Li Yin mendukung pernyataan ini. “Sebagai keluarganya, walaupun tidak bertemu, kami mengawasinya dari jauh, jadi tentu kami tahu momen-momen penting di mana ia mengharapkan kedatangan kami. Yah, sayangnya...” wanita itu mengusap lehernya yang basah karena peluh, “...kami  tidak langsung menyusulnya ke sini, sehingga aku harus kehilangan dia lagi...”

Li Yin memang tersenyum, tetapi ia pasti sangat kecewa. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika sang anak pertama pergi dari rumah, ia tak mengetahuinya dan tak sempat bertemu dengannya terakhir kali. Setiap saat ia hampir menemukan Lu Han, ia selalu terlambat beberapa menit, sehingga Lu Han keburu menghilang lagi. Yang mengejutkan adalah optimisme dari wanita itu, dilihat dari usahanya yang tak kenal lelah untuk bertemu anaknya, tak peduli apakah nanti Lu Han akan menghindarinya atau tidak.

“Bibi tidak usah khawatir. Lain kali kalau aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku akan langsung menghubungi kalian.” Xiu Min mencoba menghibur Li Yin, tetapi binar yang meredup di mata Li Yin sangat jujur. Satu-satunya yang bisa menghibur hati seorang ibu adalah anaknya, dalam hal Li Yin adalah Lu Han. Ini membuat Xiu Min tidak berhenti mengutuki temannya itu.

_Dasar bodoh! Lihat ibu dan adikmu yang menderita di sini; cepatlah pulang dan berhentilah lari, Lu Han!_

Namun, umpatan-umpatan itu jelas tak bisa diungkapkan. Xiu Min hanya bisa tersenyum sopan dan menawari dua tamunya untuk beristirahat sejenak di kafe.

* * *

 

[1] meteorologi: lapisan atmosfer terbawah Bumi yang komponennya memungkinkan untuk terjadinya cuaca

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep. ini dia konfliknya. sedikit cheesy, eh? aku pingin lebih menonjolkan cerita setelah konflik daripada saat dan sebelum konfliknya.  
> setelah xiumin, karakter lain akan menyusul ^^ keep following!


	5. Gravity - Pulling You Nearer

* * *

_I can’t suppress missing you_

_I called you_

_Thinking of you, how long it’s been since I’ve seen you_

**** **(SM The Ballad – Breath)**

* * *

 

 

Lu Han masih dalam perjalanan menuju asrama pegawai di Xichang,  _space center_ di mana ia ditempatkan oleh kampus Beijing, saat ia mendapat pesan singkat dari Xiu Min. Deru taksi yang membawanya sudah hampir membuatnya tidur, padahal. Sayang, getar ponselnya menginterupsi dan membuatnya terpaksa mengecek pesan masuk.

_‘Kau tinggal di asrama pegawai Xichang, ‘kan?’_

Lu Han menatap pesan itu kosong. Seseorang sudah jadi _stalker_ nya sekarang.

 _‘Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau mengetahuinya?’,_ balas Lu Han. Setelah mendapat _delivery report_ , Lu Han meletakkan ponsel di sisinya, menunggu balasan. Semenit, dua menit, sepuluh menit, tak ada balasan. Lu Han hampir merasa lega pada menit ke-11, tetapi ternyata...

_‘Ayahmu ke Mo-bit tadi siang dan bilang dia akan ke Sichuan. Xichang ada di Sichuan, ‘kan?’_

Mata Lu Han seolah hampir lepas dari rongganya. Han Geng ke Sichuan? Untuk apa? Bukankah harusnya pria itu di Jiuquan untuk menyelesaikan proyek Marsnya? Jika benar Han Geng ke Sichuan, maka Lu Han tidak beruntung; ia memang menyewa apartemen di situ.

Namun, Lu Han berusaha agar tetap tenang dan berpikir jernih.

 _‘Ada urusan apa dia ke Sichuan?’,_ ketik Lu Han.

 _‘Tidak tahu’,_ balas Xiu Min kemudian, ‘ _Dia hanya bilang mau ke Sichuan.’_

Han Geng tak mengatakan apapun, rupanya. Dia bisa saja ke Sichuan untuk urusan pekerjaan, bukan untuk mencari Lu Han.

Sial. Tetap saja itu berarti Han Geng akan berakhir di Xichang untuk kunjungan kerja.

Pikiran Lu Han tiba-tiba kosong. Darah berebut mengalir naik ke kepalanya, menimbulkan sensasi kesemutan yang aneh. Tangannya agak gemetar. Buru-buru ia masukkan ponsel ke saku, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi taksi dan menutup mata. Semua reaksi ini menunjukkan kegugupannya, hanya karena membayangkan dirinya bertemu dengan Han Geng di Xichang.

 _Dia tidak akan menemukanku di Sichuan atau Xichang. Tidak akan. Tidak akan,_ ulang Lu Han dalam hati. Pemuda itu mensugesti dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan berjalan seperti seharusnya di Xichang. Ya, harapan yang ia ucapkan setiap malam untuk tidak ditempatkan di Jiuquan—satu space _center_ dengan Han Geng—telah terkabul. Harusnya, pekerjaan di Xichang akan menyenangkan, bukan? Ia akan menjadi salah satu dari sangat sedikit astronot yang menerbangkan _spacecraft_ dari landasan baru Xichang (selama ini, aktivitas penerbangan berawak berfokus di Jiuquan); itu pasti seru.

_“Hei, Lu. Kau sudah coba landasan baru itu? Hebat! Aku tahu aku tak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu berlebihan karena kau bisa melakukannya, bahkan di landasan baru Xichang! Selamat untukmu!”_

Argh!

Bukan menidurkannya, memejamkan mata malah membuat Lu Han membayangkan Han Geng lagi. Pria itu, dalam bayangan Lu Han, muncul setelah pendaratan Lu Han di Bumi. Kemudian, Han Geng memberi selamat pada Lu Han seperti dulu saat Lu Han meraih peringkat pertama seantero SMP untuk nilai ujian kelulusan. Menepuk bahu Lu Han seperti saat Lu Han masuk SMA. Memeluk Lu Han hangat seolah Lu Han masih anak polos berpiyama biru yang memandangi bintang-bintang dengan kagum.

Oke, Lu Han memang bukan anak-anak polos lagi. Ia juga tidak pernah tidur dalam piyama biru setelah dewasa...

...tetapi ia tetap seorang ‘anak’.

Lu Han membuka matanya dan menghembuskan napas berat. Ia mengalihkan fokusnya ke luar jendela untuk menghilangkan Han Geng dari benaknya. Setelahnya, ia bertanya pada sopir taksi, “Maaf, apakah kita masih jauh?”

* * *

 

Minggu-minggu pertama Lu Han di Xichang berjalan sangat baik. Pimpinan Xichang sangat menghargai Lu Han sebagai lulusan terbaik di kampusnya. Terlebih, Xichang masih cukup baru, sehingga tugas Lu Han di sana lebih ringan. Ia hanya perlu melakukan peluncuran beberapa satelit geosinkron [1] dan menganalisis data-data yang didapat dari citra satelit tersebut. Tugas itu tentu sangat mudah untuk Lu Han yang lebih dari siap untuk penerbangan berawak.

Pagi ini, Lu Han bersama si kembar Zheng, rekan-rekan barunya, melintasi beberapa peneliti wanita yang baru tiba dari Beijing. Melihat Lu Han, gadis-gadis muda cerdas itu tersipu dan memperkenalkan diri. Seperti biasa, Lu Han membalas dengan sama ramah.

“Kau benar-benar penyegar mata untuk pegawai-pegawai muda wanita di Xichang.” Da Long, salah satu kembar Zheng, menyikut Lu Han dengan jahil. Lu Han tertawa. “Ada-ada saja kau ini, _Ge_. Prioritas mereka di sini bukan untuk cari pacar, tau.”

“Kalau prioritasmu apa di sini?” Xiao Long, adik Da Long, ikut menggoda, “Pasti ada alasan khusus orang sehebat kau datang ke _space center newbie_ seperti Xichang, padahal kau ‘kan seorang _expert_.”

“Xiao Long- _ge_ jangan ikut-ikutan. Aku di sini sepenuhnya fokus untuk bekerja dan menggali potensiku di bidang astronomi. Tidak ada maksud lain.”

“Kau salah tempat, Kawan. Xichang bukan tempat yang bagus untuk itu. Lihat kami berdua; kami mulai dua tahun lebih awal darimu, tetapi tetap ditempatkan di bagian analisis data satelit sampai sekarang.” kata Da Long.

“Lain lagi kalau masalah cinta. Cerita kami lebih baik di situ. Waktu pertama masuk, aku dan Da Long langsung dapat satu gadis, masing-masing,” Xiao Long, seperti seorang master cinta, menasehati juniornya, “Gadis cerdas banyak yang cantik, tetapi susah ditaklukkan. Karena kau punya dua pesona, kecerdasan dan ketampanan, kau bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan mereka.”

“Yep. Kau tinggal pilih satu dalam kelompok tadi. Mereka pasti mau,” Da Long menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Lu Han, “Jangan sia-siakan waktumu di sini cuma untuk kerja. _Flirting_ sesekali boleh, kok. Ini ‘kan Xichang, bukan Jiuquan.”

Lu Han menelan ludahnya sulit.

“Memangnya ada apa dengan Jiuquan? Apa bedanya dengan di sini?” Akting sempurna Lu Han menutupi hatinya yang tiba-tiba pedih.

“Tentu saja beda. Jiuquan itu _space center_ yang setiap bulan meluncurkan astronot untuk penerbangan berawak, pantas untuk orang sepertimu. Sayangnya, bagian penempatan di Beijing melemparmu ke tempat yang salah.” jawab Da Long.

“Tidak. Aku tidak salah tempat,” Lu Han memaksa untuk melebarkan senyumnya, “Tempatku memang di sini, Da Long- _ge_. Aku masih belum siap untuk penerbangan berawak.”

“Aku tak yakin kau belum siap,” sangkal Xiao Long, “Ada isu bahwa Komandan Li dan Jiuquan menyiapkanmu untuk penerbangan berawak pertama dari Xichang. Wow, kau bisa langsung naik ke tingkat yang semua orang harapkan, Bocah!”

“Jika penerbangan berawak itu berarti aku harus ke Jiuquan...” sahut Lu Han, “...tidak, lebih baik aku tetap di sini.”

Kembar Zheng saling pandang. “Kenapa kau begitu benci Jiuquan, padahal semua orang dari Xichang, Taiyuan, dan Wenchang ingin pergi ke sana?” tanya mereka hampir bersamaan.

Lu Han berhenti melangkah.

_Hal bodoh apa yang harus aku ungkapkan supaya dua orang ini berhenti memburuku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu?_

Tak lama, Lu Han menemukan jawabannya. Ia berbalik dan meleletkan lidahnya, pura-pura malu.

“Di sana, ada mantan pacarku.”

“Astaga, bilang dari tadi, dong!” Kali ini, kembar Zheng menyampirkan tangan mereka ke bahu Lu Han. Karena beratnya tangan kembar Zheng, Lu Han sampai tersedak. “Kau benar-benar masih muda, ya! Sudahlah, lupakan masa lalu dan cari yang baru di sini! _Move on_! Anak sepertimu ganti pacarnya ‘kan gampang!”

“Terima kasih sudah menyemangatiku, _Ge_. Kurasa aku memang mudah ganti pacar.”

 _...tetapi tidak mudah berganti orang tua,_ Lu Han meneruskan kalimatnya dalam hati, _Itu sangat sulit, hampir mustahil._

“Haah, kalian berdua, pergilah darinya!”

Kembar Zheng terkejut, menoleh, dan langsung membungkukkan tubuh mereka berkali-kali saat melihat pimpinan Xichang, Komandan Li. “Maafkan kami, maafkan kami, tolong jangan potong gaji kami dan jangan turunkan pangkat kami!” mohon mereka, tetapi kemudian Da Long menambahkan, “Dan jangan rebut pacar kami!”

Lu Han meringis menyaksikan tingkah konyol dua senior itu, sementara Komandan Li tampak bosan dengan mereka. “Ya, ya. Pergi dan sambutlah pegawai baru dari Beijing di ruang pertemuan. Aku ada perlu dengan Lu Han sebentar di pusat komunikasi. Hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa.”

“Pegawai baru dari Beijing? Siap, Pak!”

Dalam sekejap, kembar Zheng menghilang dari pandangan untuk menemui gadis-gadis cantik yang baru mulai kerja itu.

“Nah, nah, mereka memang bodoh. Jangan dengarkan mereka; kau bisa mengembangkan potensimu di mana pun kau ingin.” ucap Komandan Li. Lu Han mengangguk. “Oh ya, ada apa Komandan ingin bertemu saya?”

“Komandan Zhao dari Jiuquan ingin membicarakan tentang rencana penerbangan berawak mandiri Xichang. Kau salah satu kandidat kuat yang akan terbang karena kau lulusan terbaik dari kampus kami di Beijing. _Track record_ mu adalah yang terbaik dari semua karyawan di sini.”

Lu Han sedikit salah tingkah karena dipuji. “Saya masih belum sebaik itu, Komandan Li.... Saya belum berpengalaman sama sekali dalam penerbangan berawak.”

“Justru karena kau belum berpengalaman, kau harus mencoba. Kau _patut_ mencobanya.”

Penghargaan dari pimpinan Xichang memang melambungkan hati, tetapi kata-kata itu akan lebih berarti bagi Lu Han jika Han Geng yang mengucapkannya. Lu Han tak mengungkapkan ini, tentu saja.

_“Kau memang anakku!”_

Betapa Lu Han merindukan pujian dari Han Geng. Sangat, sangat merindukannya, walaupun ia tahu ia tak pantas lagi mendapatkan itu. Tidak setelah Lu Han mengungkapkan kebenciannya yang begitu besar pada Han Geng, enam tahun silam.

Layar raksasa di ruang komunikasi menyala, menampilkan _loading bar_ yang bergulung lambat. Kemudian... plop! Tayangan sebuah ruangan yang mirip seperti ruang pusat komunikasi Xichang muncul di layar. Beberapa orang berlalu-lalang di depan monitor, tetapi tak tampak orang yang harusnya mengajak mereka bicara.

“Oh? Sudah menyala, ya?”

Deg!

 “Komandan Zhao, Anda bisa mendengar saya?” tanya Komandan Li sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit ke depan dan membetulkan posisi mikrofonnya. Lu Han mendekat ke monitor dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Suara itu muncul lagi, suara yang sama dengan yang ia dengar di _booth_ telepon depan Mouse and Rabbit.

Ti—

“Komandan Li? Maaf, sinyal di sini sedikit buruk.”

Seorang pria berkemeja putih duduk di kursi kosong dalam layar. Ia memasang mikrofon, lalu mengatur beberapa tombol di sisi monitor, mungkin untuk mengatur tampilan layar yang buram.

Lu Han berharap layar raksasa di depannya akan selalu buram.

Harapan ini tidak terkabul.

Entah bagaimana, tampilan monitor yang semula sedikit bersemut dan bergoyang-goyang kini menjadi tajam. Pria berkemeja putih lega karena sudah bisa memperbaiki koneksinya dengan Xichang. Ia tersenyum senang.

“Komandan Li, saya Han Geng, mewakili Komandan Zhao dari Jiuquan untuk membicarakan perihal penerbangan berawak pertama Xichang.”

Meskipun Lu Han berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bergerak, tubuhnya tetap kaku.

“Oh, Anda mewakili Jiuquan hari ini? Komandan Zhao semakin sibuk saja menjelang penerbangan berawak ke Mars,” Komandan Li beramah-tamah, “Ah, mari kita mulai saja. Sebelumnya, perkenalkan, ini kandidat penerbangan berawak dari Xichang yang pertama, Lu Han.”

Lu Han maju selangkah lagi dan membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan. “S-saya Lu Han, Divisi P-Peluncuran dan Pengamatan Satelit Geosinkron.”

 _Sial._ Lu Han mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang gugup tak beralasan di depan ayahnya sendiri. 

“Baiklah, sudah cukup kau menghormat begitu. Kau bukannya sedang menghadapi raja.” canda Komandan Li. Terdengar tawa lembut dari seberang. Kikuk, Lu Han menegakkan kembali tubuhnya yang terasa berat seperti papan.

Di monitor, Han Geng tersenyum hangat pada Lu Han.

“Saya Han Geng, Divisi Astrobiologi[2]. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda. Semoga kita bisa menjalin kerja sama yang baik.”

Lu Han hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pikiran kosong.Matanya terfiksasi pada mata Han Geng yang sama berbinar.

“Nah, jadi...” Han Geng menarik kursinya maju, lalu menumpukan sikunya di meja dan menautkan jemarinya, “...mari kita dengarkan apa yang dimiliki astronot muda kita ini. Lu Han, sebutkan kenapa kau berhak menjadi bagian dari penerbangan berawak Xichang yang pertama.”

Lu Han terkejut setengah mati. Ia mengalihkan pandang pada Komandan Li dengan ekspresi bengongnya. Komandan Li memberinya isyarat untuk melakukan presentasi singkat. Ini buruk. Lu Han tak mempersiapkan apapun untuk wawancara semacam ini!

 _“_ Baba, Baba _, aku sudah bisa menulis! Aku sudah bisa menggambar dan juga pidato! Aku bahkan mengajari Yi Xing membaca! Aku hebat, ‘kan? Aku hebat!”_

_“Bagus sekali, Lu! Teruslah belajar, nanti kamu akan jadi semakin baik!”_

Benar. Mengungkapkan kebolehan di depan pimpinan Divisi Astrobiologi Jiuquan Space Center memang butuh keberanian besar, tetapi bukankah Lu Han kecil begitu cerewet menceritakan apa yang baru dipelajarinya pada ayahnya? Kenapa tak anggap perwakilan Divisi Astrobiologi satu ini ayahnya?

Lagipula, Han Geng memang ayah Lu Han.

Lu Han menarik napas, lalu memulai. “Dari sisi pengalaman, saya masih berada di tingkatan paling rendah, tetapi saya menjalani pelatihan penerbangan berawak selama satu semester di Beijing. Saya sempat pula direkomendasikan di Jiuquan karena _excellence certificate_ dari sana. Saya juga bisa ditempatkan pada _space station_ ; saya memiliki basis yang cukup baik pada operasinya.”

Han Geng mengangguk-angguk. “Xichang sudah mengirim _curicullum vitae_ mu pada kami. Baguslah, penjelasan singkat darimu mengkonfirmasi apa yang tertulis di sana. Kau melebihi ekspektasi kami, tetapi kau tentu tahu bahwa penerbangan pertama untuk astronot baru memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi, ke manapun tujuannya. Kau yakin untuk mengambil resiko ini?”

Komandan Li agak heran melihat wajah pucat Lu Han berubah sangat merah seperti orang demam. Untuk sejenak, Komandan Li mengira Lu Han sakit mendadak, tetapi pikiran itu terhapus saat Lu Han angkat bicara.

“Saya yakin. Ini adalah kesempatan baik yang tidak boleh saya sia-siakan. Jiwa saya ada di bidang ini, maka saya akan bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjalankannya.”

Komitmen. Lu Han sudah menawan hati komandannya dengan satu hal itu...

...sementara Han Geng memikirkan hal yang lain.

“Bahkan kalau mengambil misi ini berarti meninggalkan orang-orang yang kau sayangi?”

Nah. Pertanyaan ini yang ingin Lu Han hindari. Bagaimana caranya menjawab hal ini di saat ia sendiri masih terombang-ambing dengan rasa rindunya sesudah pergi dari rumah? Tentu akan sangat sulit meninggalkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Ah, tunggu.

Orang di dalam layar, pewawancara Lu Han, sudah mengajari mengenai hal ini beberapa tahun lalu.

Lu Han menjawab tegas, masih dengan wajah memerah karena tegang. “Aku akan tetap mengambilnya. Aku akan berusaha dengan keras supaya bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan lancar... dan pulang dengan selamat untuk orang yang kusayangi.”

Han Geng menahan senyum bangganya  untuk putranya yang sudah mulai bisa berpikir panjang. Ia sekali lagi mengangguk-angguk. “Komandan Zhao harusnya melihat presentasimu yang penuh rasa percaya diri ini, Nak. Dia pasti akan sangat senang.” katanya saat mencentang—atau menulis, entah—sesuatu di atas kertas. Mungkinkah itu lembar penilaian tertentu? Lu Han tak peduli berapa nilainya. Ia hanya peduli _pria itu_ memanggilnya ‘nak’, seolah ia masih anaknya. Memang masih anaknya.

“Kau diterima,” Han Geng menyimpulkan hasil wawancaranya, “Setelah Jiuquan memastikan Xichang layak untuk penerbangan berawak secara mandiri, kami akan menugaskanmu untuk penerbangan pertama ke—tujuan dekat dulu—Bulan. Data-data yang kami butuhkan adalah komposisi bebatuan Bulan dan hubungannya dengan gravitasi serta cuaca.”

Kembali kepala Lu Han terangguk kosong.

“Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan? Aku merasa ada kata-kata yang tertahan darimu, Lu Han. Katakan, apa kau merasa ragu akan misi pertama ini?”

“Ah, eh... hm... saya sedikit...” –berantakan sudah kalimat Lu Han—, “...gugup. Saya baru beberapa minggu bekerja di sini dan tiba-tiba... sudah mendapat pekerjaan besar ini.”

“Hei, hei, ke mana optimisme yang tadi?” Komandan Li menepuk bahu Lu Han yang tampak menyempit, “Tuan Han, sepertinya ia perlu mendengar pengalaman penerbangan pertamamu.”

“Begitu?” Han Geng tertawa kecil, lalu menengok ke kanan dan kiri, dan kembali fokus ke monitor, “Komandan Zhao belum datang. Bagus. Aku akan bercerita sedikit. Duduklah dan santai saja, Lu Han.”

Seperti boneka otomat, Lu Han melaksanakan saja apa yang diminta Han Geng.

“Aku pertama kali mengambil misi ke Bulan di usia yang lebih tua darimu, 26 tahun. Atau 28? Lupa. Yang jelas, aku berangkat tepat seminggu sebelum istriku melahirkan anak pertamaku.”

Lu Han memekik kaget dalam hati. _Penerbangan pertamamu... sebelum kelahiranku?_

“Saat itu, aku sangat enggan meninggalkan rumah, juga gugup untuk dua hal: penerbangan pertamaku dan anak pertamaku, yang sangat kuharapkan kehadirannya. Istriku mendorongku untuk tetap pergi, tetapi aku dengan sangat kekanakannya meminta tinggal. Dia tidak setuju dengan ide itu dan memintaku berjanji untuk kembali.”

Komandan Li masih terheran dengan wajah Lu Han yang lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Ia sungguh tak tahu bahwa Lu Han sedang sangat bahagia, mendengarkan cerita tentang hari-hari sekitar kelahirannya.

“Pikiranku sangat kacau saat aku berangkat. Aku takut istriku tiba-tiba jatuh di tangga dan keguguran saat aku tak ada. Ada yang menggantikanku mengawasinya, tetapi tetap saja aku tak tenang.”

Kesimpulan yang Lu Han tarik, Han Geng benar-benar berada di rumah selama Li Yin mengandung. Artinya pula, Lu Han selalu bersama Han Geng saat masih berada dalam kandungan. Mungkin, kesetiaan Han Geng ini yang menyebabkan Lu Han tidak bisa mencari sosok ayah baru.

“Akan tetapi, kalau aku tidak konsentrasi, kemungkinanku untuk pulang dengan selamat dan menemui anakku sangat kecil, bukan? Jadi, aku mencoba untuk mengesampingkan semua pikiran dan fokus dengan misiku. Data terkumpul dengan baik. Tim kami bahkan menemukan bahwa Bulan memiliki lapisan oksigen tipis pada atmosfer lunarnya.”

Fokus. Sementara mengesampingkan orang-orang tercinta. Mendapatkan hasil terbaik. Dan kembali lagi ke Bumi. Itu kunci dari kesuksesan di _space center_.

“Aku pulang dan panik saat tahu istriku belum melahirkan. Dokter mengusahakan yang terbaik dan aku terus menunggu, terus berdoa, berharap istri dan anakku baik-baik saja.”

Lu Han jadi tegang mendengar kisahnya sendiri. _Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,_ Baba _?_

“Dan dia, _putra sulungku,_ lahir sebagai anak laki-laki yang sehat. Istriku, walaupun lemas, masih cukup kuat untuk bercanda tentang anakku. ‘Dia menunggumu pulang’, katanya. Kurasa istriku benar karena anakku tenang sekali dalam pelukanku.”

Mulut Lu Han membulat tanpa sadar, sebulat matanya.

“Pengalaman pertama itu mengajarkanku bahwa kadang-kadang, kita harus meninggalkan orang yang kita cintai untuk sebuah urusan, tetapi bukan berarti kita harus terus khawatir. Seperti katamu tadi, kita akan tetap kembali, setidaknya berusaha untuk kembali, jadi kita harus maksimalkan misi kita. Setelahnya, kita bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka yang selalu kita pikirkan itu.”

Jeda. Han Geng menoleh ke samping, bicara dengan staf di sebelahnya, lalu fokus lagi pada Lu Han. “Dua tahun setelah itu, aku punya anak lagi, tetapi dia lebih beruntung. Aku tidak sedang dalam misi, sehingga dia tidak pernah kutinggal selama di kandungan. Aku menyayangi keduanya dalam porsi yang sama, tetapi kelahiran anak pertamakulah yang lebih berkesan.

Nah, aku berharap kau juga punya pengalaman yang seru nanti pada penerbangan pertamamu.”

Lu Han tersenyum getir. “Iya, saya juga berharap begitu.”

“Itu cerita yang menyentuh,” Komandan Li menyandarkan punggungnya, “Kebanyakan lelaki di _space center_ bukan kepala keluarga, sih, jadi jarang ada cerita seperti itu. Aku punya anak lelaki, tetapi hubungan kami tidak ‘seromantis’ itu.”

Han Geng tertawa. “Hubungan romantisku juga hanya dengan istriku, Komandan Li. Anak bungsuku manja, tetapi tidak cukup manis untuk membualkan kata-kata cinta. Anak sulungku apalagi. Dia sangat _strict_.”

 _Bohong, aku tidak_ strict _! Tapi benar sih, aku tidak suka membual tentang cinta,_ protes Lu Han _._

“Hal yang bagus adalah keluarga kalian masih harmonis.”

Samar, Lu Han menggeleng. _Komandan Li, kau salah besar._

Lu Han tidak sadar bahwa ia menggumamkan isi pikirannya. Komandan Li yang mendengar gumaman Lu Han berpaling. “Kau mengatakan sesuatu?”

“Ah, ti-tidak.” jawab Lu Han, tertunduk sedikit.

“Kau bagaimana? Kau sudah punya istri dan anak juga, barangkali?” tanya Komandan Li lagi. Lu Han menggeleng lemah dan Komandan Li memandangnya aneh. “Tadi, kau bilang kau punya orang yang kau sayangi.”

“Iya, itu maksudnya... eum...”

Pemuda yang _strict_ ini sebentar lagi akan bersikap romantis.

“...maksudnya adikku, ibuku, dan...,” Lu Han berdehem; kerongkongannya tiba-tiba kering, “...ayahku.”

Ekspresi Han Geng berubah—terkejut—tetapi cepat ia tersenyum untuk menutupinya. “Seorang pemuda yang menganggap keluarga kecilnya penting akan menjadi ayah yang baik, aku yakin itu. Komandan Li, kalau ada karyawan baru yang cantik, kau bisa langsung rekomendasikan padanya.”

“Beres, beres.” Komandan Li tergelak. Wajah Lu Han memerah sampai telinga.

Jeda lagi. Han Geng dipanggil salah seorang staf. “Ya, aku mengerti. Itu di komputer pusat, telusuri saja datanya di sana,” katanya, lalu memutar tubuhnya menghadap monitor lagi, “Kurasa hari ini cukup dulu. Selamat datang di proyek penerbangan mandiri Jiuquan-Xichang, Lu Han. Sekali lagi, aku berharap kita bisa menjalin kerja sama yang baik. Bekerja keraslah dan semoga sukses.”

Han Geng membuka wawancara dengan senyuman, jadi ia mengakhirinya dengan senyuman yang sama.

Pet! Koneksi diputus secara sepihak dari seberang.

Komandan Li menggeleng-geleng heran. “Pria yang ceria, berlawanan sekali dengan Komandan Zhao. Kau beruntung diwawancara oleh orang itu, Nak; dia tidak banyak bertanya dalam wawancara, tetapi tahu mana orang yang memiliki kapasitas cukup dan yang tidak. Dia juga tidak pernah membuat orang lain merasa terintimidasi, tetapi kelihatannya kau malah sangat terintimidasi tadi.”

Lu Han mengusap tengkuknya kikuk. “Tidak, saya hanya terlalu gugup karena kurang persiapan.”

Tentu saja itu dusta. Lu Han sudah biasa menghadapi situasi formal—pidato, wawancara, memberi informasi pada media mengenai proyek Xichang—tanpa persiapan. Yang membuatnya gugup hanya satu: Han Geng. Itu saja. Anehnya, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang gugup, Lu Han masih mengingat dengan jelas apa-apa saja yang dikatakan Han Geng.

Tentang anak pertama yang begitu Han Geng tunggu.

Tentang fokus dalam pekerjaan, baru mencinta.

Tentang kembalinya kita pada orang-orang yang kita sayangi.

Tentang pemuda, keluarga, dan ayah yang baik.

 _Ayah yang baik?,_ Lu Han menertawakan dirinya sendiri, _Bagaimana aku bisa jadi ayah yang baik jika aku tidak bisa menghargaimu sebagai anak yang baik,_ Baba _?_

* * *

 

Sore. Lu Han sudah berada di kamarnya, di asrama pegawai. Ia duduk di atas ranjang, merenung. Apa yang ia lihat siang ini di monitor pusat komunikasi sedikit mengejutkan, setelah Lu Han pikir-pikir lagi. Bukan hanya karena itu Han Geng, tetapi ada juga alasan lainnya.

 _Waktu cepat sekali berjalan,_ batin Lu Han.

Bagaimana waktu tidak berjalan cepat? Han Geng sudah lama tidak muncul di hadapan Lu Han, dan sekalinya muncul di monitor, yang Lu Han lihat adalah gurat-gurat halus di tepi mata Han Geng, juga di tangan. Wajar, sih. Pria itu sudah 52 tahun. Bukan hanya Han Geng yang begitu: Li Yin pun sama, biarpun usianya masih belum memasuki kepala lima. Masih segar di ingatan Lu Han beberapa garis tipis keperakan di belantara rambut Li Yin yang terlihat saat ia memeluk wanita itu di acara kelulusan.

Astaga.

Lu Han baru sadar bahwa kedua orang tuanya _menua—_ dan itu berarti waktu Lu Han dengan mereka semakin sempit.

Berapa lama lagi Lu Han akan menunda kepulangannya? Hingga mereka berdua terbaring tenang _untuk selamanya_?

Lu Han menggeleng-geleng cepat. Rasanya menyesakkan baginya saat membayangkan Han Geng dan Li Yin yang telah terbujur kaku tanpa dirinya di sisi mereka. Ya, orang tua bisa pergi tanpa pesan dan Lu Han akan benar-benar menyesalinya jika itu terjadi.

Cepat Lu Han menyambar ponsel di meja nakas.

_Kurasa aku akan pulang dan meminta maaf..._

Lu Han membuka _keyguard_ ponselnya dan menemukan satu pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Lu Han membuka kotak masuk dan membaca pesannya.

Dan tertegun.

Niat baik Lu Han rupanya bersambung dengan seseorang di seberang.

_‘Jadi, kita berbaikan? Atau kau akan memblokir nomorku lagi? –Han Geng‘_

Seperti anak perempuan yang baru menerima pesan dari kekasihnya, Lu Han kebingungan sendiri. Biasanya, ia langsung memasukkan nomor yang Han Geng gunakan untuk menghubunginya (nomor siapapun itu) dalam _black list_. Akan tetapi, Lu Han sudah memutuskan untuk kembali pada keluarganya dan berhenti lari. Dari sini, muncul lagi masalah; Lu Han sudah terbiasa tidak ‘bicara’ dengan Han Geng, sehingga sulit untuk membangun komunikasi lagi. Bisakah ia membalas pesan itu tanpa melukai Han Geng?

 _Terlepas dari itu,_ Lu Han mencoba praktis, Baba _hanya menginginkan jawabanku, ‘kan? Kujawab apa adanya saja, kenapa repot?_

Lu Han mengetikkan dua kata di ponsel dan mengirimnya. Ada rasa canggung sekaligus bahagia dalam diri Lu Han saat membaca kembali pesan yang ia kirim.

_‘Kita berbaikan.’_

Akhirnya, dua kata itu tersampaikan juga. Ponsel memang tak bisa mengirimkan perasaan, tetapi Lu Han berharap Han Geng akan mengerti perasaannya melalui pesan itu.

Satu, dua menit, belum ada balasan. Lu Han yang semula duduk di tepi ranjang mengubah posisinya jadi berbaring. Ia terus menunggu dalam pasang-surut perasaannya.

Ponsel Lu Han menyala. Si empunya cepat-cepat mengecek _inbox._

_‘Selamat datang kembali untukmu, Nak. Ah, aku bingung harus menulis apa, hahaha...’_

Lu Han tertawa kecil. _Ini benar-benar_ Baba _: polos sekali jawabannya. Kau pikir aku sendiri mengerti apa yang kutulis?,_ batinnya, geli dengan sikap ayahnya.

Sekaligus terharu.

Lu Han jadi makin ingin pulang.

Pesan Han Geng masih ada lanjutannya.

_‘Dan jangan tidur-tiduran dengan wajah bimbang selagi menunggu balasan pesan dariku! Baca buku dan pelajari dasar-dasar untuk misi pertamamu!’_

Terkejut, Lu Han terlonjak dan segera menyahut manual penerbangan berawak edisi pertama terbitan Jiuquan di atas meja.

_‘Bagaimana kau tahu aku sedang tidur-tiduran dengan wajah bimbang?’_

Lho, tunggu. Lu Han baru sadar ada yang salah dalam pesan yang baru ia kirim.

 _Memang aku pasang wajah bimbang? Untuk_ Baba _? Maaf saja, ya._

Oh, Lu Han, kau sungguh seorang penipu.

 _‘Kau selalu melakukannya saat gugup menunggu sesuatu. Menunggu pengumuman pemenang lomba astronomi SD, pengumuman penerimaan di klub sepak bola, pengumuman_ online _nilai ujian fisika, dan juga menunggu balasan dari gadis-gadis yang dulu kau ‘tembak’.’_

Lu Han termangu.

_‘Kau masih mengingat itu?’_

_‘Aku ayahmu, Lu. Aku tahu segala tentangmu, kecuali di mana kau berada sekarang.’_

Hanya dengan membaca pesan dari Han Geng, Lu Han bisa membayangkan Han Geng tersenyum getir, menahan pertanyaan yang mungkin akan sulit Lu Han jawab: _di mana kau?_

Bahkan saat jauh, Han Geng tetap menjadi ayah yang pengertian. Ia menghargai keputusan Lu Han jika Lu Han belum ingin ditemui.

_‘Aku tinggal di asrama pegawai Xichang.’_

_‘Kau tidak menyewa apartemen, rupanya. Bolehkah aku datang ke sana?’_

Tentu saja boleh.

Namun, Han Geng sudah cukup tua, rentan terkena sakit jika harus menempuh perjalanan jauh Jiuquan-Xichang. Lu Han harus menjemputnya, tetapi ia masih sangat sibuk.

 _‘Maaf, aku masih belum bisa menjemput_ Baba _ke sini, jadi untuk sementara,_ Baba _tidak usah kemari. Jiuquan dan Sichuan sangat jauh. Itu akan sangat merepotkanmu, ‘kan?’_

Pesan terkirim dan Lu Han berharap pesan itu tidak melukai hati Han Geng. Lu Han tidak ingin menghancurkan bangunan yang baru ia perbaiki.

_‘Sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan untuk pergi ke sana, tapi jika kau bilang begitu, baiklah. Aku boleh meminta satu hal sebagai gantinya?’_

Firasat Lu Han bilang Han Geng akan meminta sesuatu yang baik.

_‘Apa itu?’_

_‘Izinkan aku menghubungimu lewat pesan, jika itu tak mengganggumu.’_

Permintaan Han Geng sederhana saja, tetapi tak pernah bisa terwujud selama enam tahun belakangan karena egoisme Lu Han. Bukan egoisme, sih; lebih tepatnya harga diri yang kelewatan. Mau dikemanakan muka Lu Han jika menerima perhatian dari orang yang ‘sedang dia benci’? Yah, bagusnya, isu harga diri itu sudah jadi nonsens bagi Lu Han kini. Anak tetaplah anak; untuk apa menolak kasih sayang orang tuanya?

 _‘Tentu,_ Baba _. Terima kasih mau memperhatikanku, anakmu yang kurang ajar ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal pernah marah padamu.’_

Lu Han menatap monitor ponselnya. Pesan itu belum ia kirim karena belum lengkap. Ada satu hal lagi yang ingin Lu Han sampaikan, yang tidak bisa ia katakan langsung. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk _keypad_ nya ragu dan akhirnya mengetikkan lanjutan pesan itu.

_‘Aku minta maaf...’_

Terkirim. Lu Han lega. Ia sulit mengaku bersalah secara lisan dan pesan singkat itu sangat membantunya, tetapi ia sadar tak bisa terus begini. Sebagai lelaki, Lu Han harus menghadapi Han Geng dan mengungkapkan apa yang penting, bukannya terus bersembunyi di balik _keypad_.

Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Lu Han mendapat balasan dari Han Geng.

_‘Kau tahu apa jawabanku, ‘kan? Bukankah lebih enak jika mendengarnya langsung dariku?’_

_Tentu saja,_ batin Lu Han, memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapan, _Tentu saja lebih enak mendengarkan suaramu. Mengamati bintang denganmu. Berada di rumah hangat itu denganmu. Dan menenggelamkan semua masa laluku sebagai anak durhaka. Seandainya semuanya semudah itu._

Lu Han mengetikkan pesan singkat terakhirnya dengan canggung.

 _‘Benar, lebih enak mendengarnya langsung. Kurasa aku sangat merindukan suaramu,_ Baba _, apalagi saat kau mengucapkan selamat malam untukku. Hehe, konyol, ‘kan?’_

Dan Lu Han berhenti mengirim pesan atau menunggu balasan setelahnya. Ia langsung pergi tidur setelah melempar ponselnya ke sembarang arah (masih di atas tempat tidur, kok, jadi tidak pecah), lupa pada misinya menuntaskan panduan penerbangan Jiuquan. Ia terlalu malu untuk melihat lagi pesan yang baru saja dikirimnya atau membaca balasannya. Seorang pria tidak pernah meminta ucapan selamat malam dari ayahnya, ‘kan? Lu Han baru melakukannya dan tiba-tiba merasa kekanakan. _Buat apa aku ketik itu?,_ sesalnya.

Ponsel Lu Han bergetar saat Lu Han sudah terlelap. Ada pesan masuk, tetapi bukan pesan teks, melainkan pesan suara yang dikirim dengan senyuman.

“Selamat malam, Nak. Tidur yang lelap dan jaga kesehatanmu.”

* * *

 

[1] astronomi: satelit yang setiap saat hanya mengamati satu sisi bumi karena memiliki periode rotasi yang sama dengan Bumi

[2] astronomi: bidang yang mempelajari kehidupan di luar angkasa


	6. Aphelion, Perihelion - Farthest, Closest Point

* * *

_No matter how many words there are, can it return to the beginning?_

_If hurting more means we can return to that piece of happiness_

_Pulling your hand tightly, I will not let you go easily_

**(SM The Ballad – Breath)**

* * *

 

Pelatihan penerbangan berawak di Xichang sudah berjalan cukup lama ketika Desember datang.

_‘Kau sudah bisa mengatasi rasa pusing di ruang gravitasi nol?’_

Han Geng mengirim pesan singkat ini siang saat Lu Han sedang latihan. Lu Han baru istirahat petang hari, itupun sebentar karena ia harus ikut kelas operasional setelahnya. Makanya, Lu Han cepat-cepat membalas pesan itu selagi ada waktu. Ia tak mungkin bisa membangun percakapan menyenangkan dengan Han Geng seusai kelas karena ia pasti sangat lelah dan langsung tidur.

_‘Ya. Aku sudah beranjak ke panel kontrol dan latihan mengolah data di ruang anti gravitasi.’_

_‘Kau tidak pusing?’_

_‘Sedikit. Aku bisa mengatasinya.’_

_‘Kau flu, tidak?’_

Lu Han enggan mengiyakan, walaupun itulah kenyataannya. Ia tak ingin membuat Han Geng cemas.

_‘Aku baik-baik saja. Masih sehat.’_

_‘Jangan bohong. Kau rentan sekali sakit jika sedang sibuk.’_

Lu Han tidak berbohong. Ia merasa sehat, senang, dan bersemangat latihan. Terlepas dari hidungnya yang kadang mampet, demam naik-turun yang tidak drastis, dan badan yang kaku-kaku, Lu Han yakin ia baik-baik saja.

_‘Aku baik, sungguh. Jangan khawatir. Bagaimana denganmu?’_

“Woi, Lu! Weits, sudah lama kau tak main denganku!”

Ish, hampir saja Lu Han menjatuhkan ponselnya karena terkejut. Xiao Long tak tanggung-tanggung kerasnya kalau memanggil orang. Sebelum ada balasan untuk pesan terakhirnya, Lu Han sudah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas. Xiao Long menatap Lu Han dengan senyuman gigi kelincinya yang jahil. “Kau sedang kencan dengan seorang pegawai? Baru saja membatalkan janji ketemuan, ya?”

“Tidak, tentu saja,” sahut Lu Han, “Aku sudah katakan, di _space center_ , aku tidak punya waktu untuk pacaran.”

“Oh, atau... itu mantan pacarmu yang ada di Jiuquan? Ini pasti kasus cinta-lama-bersemi-kembali.”

“Kau mau tahu saja, _Ge_.” tangkis Lu Han dengan cerdas. Xiao Long tertawa dan menyampirkan lengannya di bahu si junior. “Iya, iya, terserah. Aku dan Da Long sebenarnya tahu banyak tentang kehidupan cintamu, termasuk _secret admirer_ mu yang terbaru.”

Lu Han hanya tersenyum. _Space center_ tak jauh berbeda dengan SMAnya dulu, di mana lokernya selalu dipenuhi dengan hadiah remeh-temeh dari anak perempuan. Lu Han menghargai semua kado itu sekaligus beranggapan bahwa pemberinya bodoh. Ia bukan siapa-siapa; kenapa diberi hadiah yang begitu beragam?

“Terakhir, petugas keamanan memintaku meletakkan ini di meja auditorium, katanya untukmu. Heh, kau benar-benar melumpuhkan wanita dan pria.” Xiao Long menunjukkan sebotol tonik dan _scarf_ biru terlipat yang ia pegang di tangan kanan. Lu Han bergidik. Ia yakin ia tak secantik itu untuk menawan hati petugas keamanan (baca: pria). “Petugas itu hanya menjalankan perintah dari seorang pegawai wanita. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, deh.” Lu Han mengambil _scarf_ dan tonik di tangan Xiao Long.

_Eh?_

Ujung-ujung indra peraba Lu Han terangsang aktif.

Lu Han kenal rajutan yang rapat dan halus dari _scarf_ biru itu. Itu rajutan Li Yin. Rajutan yang sama menemaninya selama 18 tahun, terutama di musim dingin karena Lu Han selalu memakai _sweater_ buatan ibunya. Tidak aneh kalau Lu Han mengenali detil jalinan benang itu.

Tunggu. Jika Li Yin yang membuat _scarf_ , berarti yang memberikan _scarf_ dan tonik itu adalah...

“Lho, Lu Han! Kau mau ke mana?” seru Xiao Long karena Lu Han tiba-tiba lari menjauhi auditorium, tujuannya semula. Fokus Lu Han hanya satu: bagian keamanan.

“Ya, tadi ada seseorang yang menitipkan barang ini padamu melalui kami. Dia sepertinya hendak mengunjungimu, tetapi kukatakan kau sedang latihan. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk pergi setelah memberikan ini.” jawab petugas keamanan saat Lu Han menanyakan perihal asal-usul barangnya.

“Apa Anda mencatat siapa nama orang yang mengantarkan barang ini?” tanya Lu Han lagi. Petugas keamanan itu menggeleng dan Lu Han mendesis kesal. Seandainya saja ayahnya seperti Komandan Zhao atau Komandan Li yang sehari-harinya memakai seragam kemiliteran, ayahnya pasti akan mudah dikenali dan diingat. Sayangnya, Han Geng kelewat sederhana, teknisi yang tidak banyak bergaya, sehingga orang tidak mengenalinya sebagai wakil pimpinan proyek eksplorasi Mars.

Petugas keamanan bermaksud memperbaiki suasana hati Lu Han, tetapi karena tidak disertai dengan satu pemikiran matang, akibatnya malah sebaliknya. “Kalau kau benar-benar perlu bertemu dengannya, kurasa dia juga masih belum jauh.” Begitu katanya.

Tanpa banyak kata, Lu Han langsung melesat keluar _space center_ , berusaha menyusul Han Geng. Dia yang biasanya penuh pertimbangan dalam sekejap jadi gegabah karena ini urusan ayahnya. Seperti menuruti insting, Lu Han ikut ke mana kakinya membawanya, hingga di satu titik, ia kehabisan napas. Lu Han mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Ternyata, ada pesan yang masuk.

 _‘Aku juga baik-baik saja, cukup kuat untuk bepergian jauh.’_ Begitubalasan Han Geng untuk pesan Lu Han yang terakhir.

Bepergian jauh? Aih, lengkap sudah. Pernyataan itu sangat mendukung dugaan bahwa Han Geng datang saat Lu Han masih latihan.

 _‘_ Baba _, di mana kau? Petugas keamanan bilang kau mungkin masih belum jauh dari Xichang. Tolong balas secepatnya.’_

Setelah mengirim pesannya, Lu Han berdiri terpaku di tempatnya. “Ayo, balas, balas...” gumam Lu Han, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk monitor dengan gelisah. Begitu muncul ikon amplop di layar, Lu Han langsung mengklik ikon itu untuk mengecek pesan masuk.

_‘Kau tahu kalau aku ke sana?’_

_‘Tentu saja!’,_ balas Lu Han, sedikit kesal karena Han Geng tidak membalas sesuai keinginannya.

_‘Maafkan aku, tetapi aku sudah jauh, di sekitar perbatasan Sichuan.’_

Lu Han menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya samar. Petugas keamanan sialan. Apanya yang ‘masih belum jauh’? Betapa bodohnya dia yang mempercayai kata-kata petugas keamanan itu. Percuma dia lari dari _space center_ , ‘kan?

Dengan langkah gontai, Lu Han kembali ke _space center_. Dililitkannya _scarf_ ke lehernya yang beku. Ia naikkan sisi _scarf_ nya hingga menutup hidung dan mulutnya. Masih dingin, sih, tetapi tak mengapa. Rajutan _scarf_ itu tebal dan padat, jadi area leher Lu Han cepat hangat kembali. Ia bersyukur _scarf_ itu ada untuk menghangatkannya...

...dan berharap _pengantarnya_ juga ada bersamanya.

 _‘_ Scarf _nya sangat hangat._ Mama _yang membuatnya, ‘kan? Terima kasih banyak untuk kalian berdua.’_

Lu Han masuk auditorium satu jam lebih lama dari yang seharusnya. Komandan Li memarahinya, tetapi ia tak peduli. Setelah masuk dan menghadap layar di mana _video conference_ media kuliah berlangsung, Lu Han mencoba menjaga fokus. Ia tak ingin sedikitpun melewatkan pelajaran,  mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah membuat dan mengirim _scarf_ serta tonik untuknya.

Pelajaran berakhir pukul sebelas malam. Ada pesan masuk lagi dari Han Geng.

_‘Ya, terima kasih kembali. Jangan lupa minum toniknya, lalu minum air hangat juga sebelum tidur jika kau sakit tenggorokan. Aku selalu melakukannya jika aku mulai flu.’_

Tentu saja Han Geng tahu kalau anaknya sakit, walaupun Lu Han menyangkal. Masa-masa rentan Han Geng sama dengan Lu Han, jadi Han Geng bisa memperkirakan sakitnya Lu Han. Bagusnya lagi, Han Geng mengerti bagaimana cara menolong diri sendiri saat flu dan sedang mengajari anaknya untuk bertahan juga.

Sepandai dan sedewasa apapun Lu Han, ia tetap patuh pada Han Geng. Maka, ia berjalan ke _dispenser_ dan mengambil segelas air hangat, lalu meminumnya.

_‘Sudah kuminum.’_

Lu Han tersenyum geli. Dia ingat saat kecil dulu, jika Han Geng memintanya atau Yi Xing untuk melakukan sesuatu, mereka akan langsung melakukannya dan melapor dengan bilang ‘sudah!’ keras-keras. Han Geng dan Li Yin selalu tertawa jika mereka melakukannya: manis dan polos sekali.

_‘Tinggal tidur, kalau begitu. Naikkan selimutmu dan jangan lupa nyalakan penghangat ruangan. Selamat malam.’_

Kali ini pun, Lu Han melakukan perintah Han Geng tanpa protes. Ia baru sadar bahwa ia membutuhkan kehangatan ini, dengan selimut tebal dan ruangan yang hangat. Secara tak langsung, Han Geng ikut andil untuk membuatnya nyaman—Lu Han pasti lupa menyalakan penghangat ruangan kalau tidak diingatkan.

Oh, betapa Lu Han ingin pulang.

 _‘Selamat malam,_ Baba _.’_

* * *

 

Pagi pada Senin ketiga Desember.

“Katanya Jiuquan akan melakukan kunjungan kerja ke Xichang.”

Berita yang dibawa Da Long itu membuat Lu Han tersedak air yang ia minum. Bukannya menolong, kembar Zheng malah menertawakannya. “Kenapa? Takut bertemu mantan pacarmu?”

“Tidak, kok. Hanya kaget saja.” Dengan tenang, Lu Han mengeringkan mulutnya setelah batuk-batuknya reda.

“Masa, sih? Xiao Long bilang kau masih ada rasa sama perempuan itu. Kalian hampir jadian lagi dua minggu lalu karena ia membawakanmu _scarf_ juga tonik, ‘kan?” tanya Da Long sok tahu. Lu Han tertawa. “Xiao Long- _ge_ tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubungan kami. Jangan percayai dia, Da Long- _ge_.”

“Aku tahu!” sangkal kembar Zheng yang lebih muda, “Kau tiba-tiba saja berlari seperti orang kesetanan setelah menerima _scarf_ itu; pasti kau mengejar pemberinya, ‘kan? Lalu kau ke auditorium dengan muka kusut; itu juga karena kau tak berhasil bertemu dengannya, ‘kan?”

“Coba aku tes _pengetahuanmu_ itu, Xiao Long- _ge_ ,” binar mata Lu Han yang manis berubah jahil, “Tebak, mantan pacarku itu laki-laki atau perempuan?”

Sekarang, kembar Zheng jadi bingung. Mereka saling menatap dan kemudian ternganga, mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Setelahnya, mereka kembali memandang Lu Han.

“Kau _gay_?!”

Lu Han tergelak. “Tuh, ‘kan. Kalian memang tidak mengerti.”

“Tunggu, itu pertanyaan pengalih, ya? Haha, mantanmu jelas perempuan, ‘kan?” Da Long tampak yakin. Xiao Long tak sependapat. “Mungkin juga dia lelaki. Atau biseks?”

“Pembicaraan kalian semakin ngawur. Sudahlah, kisah cintaku jauh lebih rumit dari yang kalian kira,” Lu Han mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi, “Aku pergi.”

Kembar Zheng masih berspekulasi tentang jenis kelamin mantan pacar Lu Han hingga Lu Han menghilang dari pandangan. Lu Han sendiri cukup puas mengerjai mereka. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perdebatan konyol antara kembar gigi kelinci itu berakhir karena sekeluarnya ia dari ruang makan, ia langsung mengirim pesan pada Han Geng.

 _‘_ Baba _, kau akan melaksanakan kunjungan kerja ke Xichang?’_

Yang menyedihkan, pesan itu tidak pernah berbalas, entah apa sebabnya.

* * *

 

Kabar yang dibawa oleh Da Long bukan isapan jempol.

Satu petang, Lu Han kembali dari istirahatnya dan sedang menuju ruang pusat komunikasi untuk kuliah lanjutan. Seorang staf senior menyambut Lu Han setibanya ia di ruang kuliah. “Hari ini, Komandan Li tidak bisa mendampingi Anda karena ada pertemuan dengan dewan Jiuquan di auditorium. Karena itu pulalah, kuliah hari ini diadakan di ruangan ini, tidak di auditorium seperti biasanya. Komandan Li mengutus saya untuk menggantikannya.”

“Dewan Jiuquan?”

“Ya, dewan Jiuquan: Komandan Zhao dan beberapa pimpinan CASC[1],” staf senior itu sibuk menyambungkan Xichang dengan Jiuquan melalui laptopnya supaya Lu Han bisa kuliah, “Karena Komandan Zhao melakukan kunjungan kerja ke sini, pihak Jiuquan juga menunjuk ‘dosen’ pengganti untuk Anda.”

Tidak penting siapa yang akan menggantikan Komandan Zhao sebagai pemberi kuliah operasional. Kunjungan kerja Jiuquan ke Xichang juga tidak penting.

“Apakah wakil pimpinan proyek Mars Jiuquan turut serta dalam rapat itu?” tanya Lu Han hampir seketika. Tanpa menoleh, si staf pengganti mengangkat bahu. “Saya kurang mengerti. Bisa jadi.”

Argh, buyar sudah konsentrasi Lu Han untuk kuliah terakhir ini.

Ketika jam kuliah operasional selesai, Lu Han mengambil langkah seribu menuju auditorium. Akan tetapi, belum sampai di sana, Lu Han sudah bertemu dengan ‘tamu-tamu agung’ dari Jiuquan itu.

Han Geng ada di antara mereka.

“Oh? Kuliahmu sudah selesai, Nak?” sapa Komandan Li ramah. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian berpaling pada para tamunya. “Nah, mari saya perkenalkan tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya sekalian pada astronot muda kebanggaan Xichang. Dia Lu Han, calon penerbang muda pertama _space center_ kami.”

Kaku, Lu Han membungkuk hormat. Setelah menegakkan punggungnya kembali, Lu Han melihat beberapa petinggi Jiuquan berbisik dan mengangguk pada satu sama lain. Jika saja pendengaran Lu Han lebih tajam, ia akan menangkap pujian-pujian semacam ‘dia bocah yang lulus dengan predikat _summa cumlaude_ dari CAST[2]’, ‘dia satu-satunya yang memiliki kualifikasi cukup untuk penerbangan pertama dari Xichang, padahal masih baru’, dan seterusnya.

Lu Han tidak mendengar itu semua. Fokusnya tertuju pada Han Geng. Alih-alih membicarakan Lu Han, Han Geng tersenyum pada anaknya itu sebagaimana seorang ayah.

“Kau sudah jadi anak emas Komandan Li, rupanya. Kerja bagus; kau bisa naik tingkat dengan cepat.”

 _Tidak!,_ jerit Lu Han dalam hati, _Aku tidak mau jadi anak emas Komandan Li! Aku hanya ingin jadi anak_ mu, Baba _! Aku ingin membanggakanmu!_

“Hahaha, tidak seperti itu,” kilah Komandan Li, “Lu Han bukan hanya kesayanganku, tetapi semuanya, bahkan Jiuquan, saya yakin.”

Han Geng mengangguk. “Benar. Munculnya astronot muda dengan prestasi sebaik Lu Han sangatlah dinanti oleh CASC.”

Lu Han ingin berlari, memeluk Han Geng, dan menumpahkan seluruh isi hatinya: bahwa prestasinya selama ini hanya untuk membuat Han Geng, Li Yin, dan Yi Xing bangga, tidak untuk yang lain, tetapi pemuda 24 tahun tidak sevulgar itu.

“Anda paham betul seluk-beluk Lu Han,” salah seorang pejabat CASC, seorang wanita dengan kacamata berantai, berujar, “Tampaknya, Tuan Han sudah mengenal Lu Han sejak lama, ya?”

Han Geng tertawa kecil. “Begitu menurut Anda, Nyonya Wang? Silahkan tanya pada Tuan Lu langsung.”

_Deg!_

Apa harus Lu Han katakan? Bahwa Han Geng ayahnya? Itu bukan sesuatu yang memalukan, tetapi mengapa lidahnya begitu kaku berucap?

Lu Han buka suara. Sayang, lidahnya terpelintir ke arah yang salah.

“Kami baru berkenalan saat wawancara calon astronot muda untuk penerbangan perdana Xichang.”

Kekecewaan Han Geng nyata tergambar bagi Lu Han, biarpun di mata orang lain, pria itu masih tersenyum ramah. “Nah, itu jawaban untuk Anda, Nyonya Wang. Saya menggantikan Komandan Zhao untuk mewawancarai Lu Han dan dari situ, kami saling mengenal.” ucapnya kemudian. Ada nada getir yang samar dalam suaranya.

 _Terkutuk kau, Lu Han!_ , cela Lu Han pada dirinya sendiri, _Terkutuk kau; pria itu ayahmu! Ayahmu sendiri! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan bahwa kau tak mengenalnya sebelum wawancara?_

“Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa sejak itu, bukan?” tanya Han Geng pada Lu Han, “Bagaimana pelatihannya? Beratkah?”

Mengapa senyum Han Geng untuk Lu Han harus begitu tulus dan indah? Mengapa tak ada kemarahan setitikpun untuk pengkhianat seperti Lu Han? Mengapa Han Geng menunjukkan perhatian untuk Lu Han dalam setiap kalimatnya?

“Tidak terlalu. Saya sudah membiasakan diri dengan materi serupa di kampus Beijing.”

“Begitu. Padahal sangat berat bagiku menjalani pelatihan itu, dulu saat aku baru mulai terbang. Sungguh bagus kalau kau menganggap itu ringan,” Han Geng tertawa malu, “Berjuanglah. Tinggal sebentar lagi menuju penerbangan perdana. Siapkan dirimu, tetapi jangan sampai kelewat lelah, ya? Buat kami bangga, Lu Han.”

“Baik.”

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, rombongan Jiuquan berjalan kembali, keluar _space center._ Satu persatu, para petinggi melalui Lu Han, memberi salam sekedarnya, tetapi Han Geng—yang berjalan paling belakang—memberikan satu tepukan kecil di kepala putra sulungnya. Lu Han tak berbuat sesuatu mengenai itu dan membiarkan Han Geng berlalu begitu saja.

Padahal Lu Han ingin mengutarakan banyak hal.

Bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

* * *

 

 _Spacecraft_ itu menjulang gagah di landasan Xichang. Lu Han berdebar-debar, seolah diteror oleh keangkuhan sang raksasa. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya yang kerdil ini mengendalikan pesawat sebegitu besarnya? Masuk akalkah jika kontrol dari _spacecraft_ ini hanyalah sebaris panel di bawah ujung jemarinya? Belum apa-apa, Lu Han sudah ditekan secara mental. Satu sisi kecil hati Lu Han ingin lari dari tempat itu, tetapi sisi lain yang lebih besar memaksa Lu Han untuk maju terus. Sudah sejauh ini; semua akan sia-sia kalau Lu Han jadi pengecut.

Omong-omong soal pengecut, Lu Han selalu pengecut kalau di depan Han Geng, sehingga membuatnya menderita sendiri. Akan tetapi, Lu Han telah bertekad untuk memperbaiki semuanya setelah misi. Jadi, ia akan kembali dari Bulan, menghadapi ayahnya langsung, mengatakan apa yang perlu, dan selesai. Selesai.

“Kau tak ingin mengabadikan momen mendebarkan ini?” Xiao Long menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Lu Han, “Beberapa utusan Jiuquan sepertinya tertarik untuk berfoto denganmu.”

Benar bahwa Jiuquan mengirim seseorang dari jajaran petinggi mereka, tetapi bukan orang itu yang ditunggu Lu Han. Utusan Jiuquan yang lain pun hanya staf biasa yang—seperti kebanyakan gadis—kepincut dengan ketampanan sang astronot muda. Ajakan Xiao Long terdengar sangat tak menarik bagi Lu Han, tetapi mungkin bagus untuk menghilangkan kegugupan.

“Yah, kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk.”

Lu Han melangkah tanpa minat mengikuti dua seniornya, mendekati para utusan Jiuquan yang sebagian besar adalah karyawan muda nan cantik. “Tidak adakah satu dari mereka yang menarik perhatianmu? Kau lesu saja,” Da Long menyikut Lu Han di punggung, “Atau kau masih kepikiran mantanmu?”

“Tidak. Dia memang tidak ada di sana, tetapi aku tidak memikirkannya.”

Bohong. Besar.

 _Mungkin,_ Baba _punya urusan yang sangat penting hingga tidak bisa hadir,_ Lu Han menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan mencari alasan untuk ketidakhadiran Han Geng. Sayang, kenyataan bahwa Han Geng tidak menghubunginya sama sekali sejak insiden kunjungan Jiuquan beberapa waktu lalu sangat mengganggunya.

Lu Han menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya ke atas dengan terpaksa saat kamera terarah padanya. Di otaknya yang tak biasanya berbadai itu, kenangan-kenangan manis terputar kasar, pahit.

Han Geng biasanya ada saat Lu Han akan menempuh jenjang yang lebih tinggi dari kehidupannya, entah itu masuk sekolah baru, di upacara kelulusan, bahkan saat Lu Han berulang tahun.

Li Yin selalu mengantarkan Lu Han dengan senyuman dan kebijaksanaannya yang membangkitkan.

Yi Xing akan melenyapkan ketegangan Lu Han dengan candaan dan lesung pipitnya yang manis.

Namun, mereka tidak hadir saat Lu Han akan melompat ke satu lagi tahap penting dalam hidupnya.

Detik ini, Lu Han dikelilingi banyak orang, tetapi layaknya paradoks Fermi[3], Lu Han masih bertanya dalam hati, ‘ke mana semuanya?’.

“Lu Han, sudah waktunya.”

Lu Han mengangguk pada Komandan Li yang tersenyum menenangkan. Langkah Lu Han menuju _spacecraft_ semakin mantap. Ketakutan dan keraguannya hilang seiring dengan semakin pendek jaraknya dengan sang raksasa. Setelah Lu Han mematenkan posisinya dalam _spacecraft_ , Lu Han menghela napas panjang.

 _Aku tahu_ Baba _melihatku dari suatu tempat._

_Aku akan tunjukkan yang terbaik untukmu._

Gemuruh mesin _spacecraft_ menggetarkan hati siapapun yang menanti akhir misi ini di Xichang.

* * *

 

Gemuruh yang sama terdengar kembali tiga hari kemudian. Pendaratan  _spacecraft_ yang gilang-gemilang disambut dengan tepuk tangan, sorak-sorai, dan keharuan di  _space center._ Para karyawan berhamburan keluar ruangan untuk menemui astronot muda mereka. Ada sih beberapa astronot senior yang menyertainya, tetapi mereka semua dari Jiuquan; yang asli Xichang hanya Lu Han.

“Hoi, makhluk Bulan! Wah, kau tampak berantakan!”

Kepala Lu Han berdenyut lagi. _Tentu saja dua orang ini yang akan menyambutku duluan,_ pikirnya.

“Aku harus meluncur dengan akselerasi yang besar dan mengerem _spacecraft_ dengan deselerasi yang lebih besar sesampainya di Bulan. _Gege_ pikir apa yang terjadi denganku?” Lu Han berusaha merapikan rambutnya, tetapi tangannya terasa ringan seolah menembus kepalanya, sehingga tangan itu hanya lewat saja. Disorientasi. Kembar Zheng menertawakannya, tetapi Lu Han tidak malu. Dengan mendaratnya ia kembali di Bumi, ia menjadi astronot Xichang yang pertama di usia 24 tahun. 24 tahun! Dan duo bodoh di depannya jadi tampak lebih rendah.

_Ah, aku baru mencapai Bulan. Tak boleh sombong. Mars masih sangat jauh._

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Mars, kok tiba-tiba memasuki benak Lu Han?

“Lu Han, penerbangan yang hebat sekali.”

Sedikit terhuyung, Lu Han mendekati Komandan Li—orang yang memujinya. Pria tua itu menjabat tangannya dan sengatan listrik merambati tangan Lu Han. Apresiasi atasan selalu sangat berharga bagi para pegawai muda.

_Aku berhasil._

“Terima kasih banyak, Komandan Li. Saya... tidak akan bisa tanpa Anda....”

“Tidak, Nak. Kami di sini hanya menyediakan fasilitas. Kemauan dan kerja kerasmulah yang membawamu ke titik yang jarang dicapai orang-orang.”

Lu Han tersenyum. Sesungguhnya, ia masih ingin menyangkal ucapan Komandan Li, tetapi disorientasi menyulitkannya bicara. Harapan orang-orang yang besar di pundaknya juga terus memotivasi agar ia tak menyerah; itu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Mungkin juga, doa _seseorang_ untuknya telah sampai di langit dan didengar Tuhan.

Omong-omong, di mana _seseorang_ itu?

“Komandan Zhao dan wakilnya, Tuan Han, datang ke sini langsung untuk menyambutmu. Mereka ada di stasiun kendali sekarang, sangat antusias dengan proyek ini. Kau tahu, selama tiga hari misi, Tuan Han bahkan tak melepaskan pengawasan darimu. Dia terus memantaumu dari stasiun kendali.” jelas Komandan Li ketika keduanya menyusuri koridor.

Lu Han terkejut dan makin terkejut karena Komandan Zhao dan Han Geng tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

“Misi ini bisa kusebut sebuah sukses besar. Selamat untukmu, Lu Han.” Komandan Zhao memuji dengan gayanya yang dingin-cenderung-meremehkan itu. Sebagai pemimpin Jiuquan, ia tentu sudah melihat berbagai penerbangan pertama astronot muda dan mengucapkan kalimat pujian itu lebih dari ratusan kali. Entahlah. Lu Han tak terlalu memedulikan pria tegap satu itu; matanya terus fokus pada pria paruh baya satunya yang memiliki kesan lebih menyenangkan.

Han Geng tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata, hanya tersenyum menyetujui kalimat atasannya. Bedanya, senyum ini bukan senyum kosong. Seribu kata Komandan Zhao tidak akan cukup untuk membayar senyum itu.

Maka, Lu Han membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah Komandan Zhao....

“Terima kasih banyak, Komandan Zhao. Ini bukanlah apa-apa.”

....tetapi kemudian, tanpa malu, tanpa ragu, Lu Han memeluk Han Geng.

Satu, dua, sekian detik, tak ada yang bicara. Komandan Zhao, Komandan Li, dan beberapa orang di sekitar situ terbelalak tak percaya. Setahu mereka, bukankah Lu Han dan Han Geng tidak saling mengenal? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Lu Han melakukan hal seakrab itu?

Sementara itu, Han Geng juga terkejut. Lu Han selalu ‘menolaknya’ selama ini, lalu kenapa....

“ _Baba_.”

Panggilan itu, ya, panggilan itu—

—adalah hal yang paling dirindukan Han Geng dari Lu Han. Itu bukan sekedar panggilan, melainkan simbol kasih sayang. Kisah ayah-anak pada masa lalu yang diputar ulang. Mimpi masa depan yang akan segera tiba—

—juga merupakan tanda terikatnya hati di masa kini.

Lu Han melonggarkan pelukannya dan tersenyum semanis, setulus, dan semenyenangkan mungkin.

“Terima kasih sudah datang. Aku sangat menyesal sudah mengabaikanmu selama ini.... Maukah kau memaafkanku?”

Tentu saja Han Geng mau.

Karena Lu Han telah _pulang_. Raganya, jiwanya, kasihnya, semua mendarat sempurna di Bumi, dalam rengkuhan Han Geng.

Mata Han Geng yang mulai dihiasi beberapa kerut di tepinya itu melengkung bahagia.

“Lu Han, _anakku,_ pintu maaf seorang ayah selalu terbuka untuk putranya tanpa diminta.”

Lu Han memeluk Han Geng lagi dengan sebelah tangan. “Aku sudah menerbangkan _spacecraft_ seperti yang _Baba_ lakukan. _Baba_ senang?”

“Iya. Iya, _sangat._ Tak ada yang kuinginkan selain keselamatanmu, tetapi ternyata misi ini selesai dengan teramat sempurna. Kau melebihi harapanku, Nak. Jauh.” Han Geng mengusap punggung Lu Han, menyalurkan rasa yang tak terkatakan.

Nah, jika Han Geng bangga pada Lu Han, maka Lu Han harus bangga juga pada Han Geng.

“Semuanya,” Lu Han menyilangkan sebelah lengannya di balik punggung sang ayah, telapak tangannya ada di bahu pria itu, “perkenalkan, ini ayahku, wakil pimpinan proyek eksplorasi Mars dari Jiuquan, Han Geng.”

* * *

 

[1] astronomi: singkatan dari ‘ _China Aerospace Science and Technology Corporation’_ , berpusat di Beijing, merupakan kontraktor utama dari program ruang angkasa Cina, rekanannya adalah ‘ _China Academy of Space Technology_ ’ (CAST) yang juga berpusat di Beijing

[2] astronomi: _China Academy of Space Technology_

[3] astronomi: paradoks ini meyakini bahwa di luar angkasa masih banyak kehidupan, tetapi karena begitu susah dicari, kehidupan ini seolah tidak ada; sering dinyatakan dalam kalimat tanya, ‘Ke mana semua orang?’


	7. Black Hole - Ultra-dense Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semakin panjang aja chapnya.  
> Okeh, chap ini cuma berisi momen manis HanYinLuLay, nggak ada konfliknya blas. Konfliknya baru muncul lagi di chap depan, hehe.

* * *

 

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

**(Aerosmith – I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing)**

* * *

 

Acara televisi pukul sebelas malam sungguh membosankan. Di satu saluran, yang ditayangkan pertandingan catur. Di saluran lain sedikit lebih baik: berita malam. Setidaknya, ada yang berbicara di acara berita. Sayang, berita yang dibacakan tidak bagus juga—pembunuhan, perampokan, penyelundupan.... Maka, Li Yin mengganti saluran lagi dan menemukan sebuah film. Romansa. Li Yin memencet tombol _remote control_ lagi; kisah cinta _mainstream_ begitu bukan tontonannya. Li Yin terus memencet tombol—hingga kembali ke saluran pertandingan catur.

Semua saluran tidak menayangkan acara menarik malam ini.

“ _Mama_ , ganti saja ke film yang tadi.” pinta Yi Xing, tangannya memeluk selimut.

“Film apa?”

“Film percintaan itu, lho.”

Li Yin tertawa kecil. “Sejak kapan kamu suka _romance_? Apa anak _Mama_ ini sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang?” tanyanya seraya mengganti saluran televisi.

Wajah pucat Yi Xing bersemu. “Tidak. Aku cuma jatuh cinta pada _Mama_.” ucapnya, lalu bergelayut manja di bahu Li Yin. Ah, Yi Xing tak pernah tak bersikap manis.

“Baik, kita pacaran saja sambil nonton film.” canda Li Yin, menarik bungsunya mendekat. Yi Xing tersenyum sampai lesung pipitnya muncul, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Li Yin.

Jalan cerita film itu biasa saja: tentang ikrar cinta sehidup-semati. Tentang wanita yang menanti prianya dari berperang. Tentang menjaga kesetiaan. Yah, sesuatu yang demikian mengharu-biru, tetapi tidak menyentuh Li Yin sama sekali. Mungkin karena ia sudah mengalami hal yang hampir sama selama bertahun-tahun.

“ _Mama_.”

“Iya?”

“Menurut _Mama_ , bagaimana perasaan Xue Fu kalau prianya tidak pulang—maksudku, mati?” Xue Fu adalah tokoh utama wanita dalam film.

“Pasti dia akan sangat sedih. Xi Che ‘kan suami yang sangat disayanginya. ”

“Oh.”

Li Yin menoleh pada putranya. “Kenapa memangnya, Xing?”

Yi Xing meninggikan selimut yang ia pakai berdua dengan Li Yin supaya Li Yin tidak kedinginan.

“Apa _Mama_ juga merasakannya jika suatu hari _Baba_ atau _Gege_ tidak kembali dari penerbangan mereka?”

Jantung Li Yin seolah lompat ke tenggorokan. Ia tersentak. Bagaimana mungkin Yi Xing-nya yang selalu optimis dan cerah tiba-tiba menanyakan itu? Beruntung, Li Yin cepat menguasai diri dan menjawab tenang. Disertai senyum getir.

“Tentu. Tentu _Mama_ akan merasakannya.”

“Dan jika saat itu tiba, bagaimana aku bisa membahagiakan _Mama_?”

“Jika saat itu datang... _Mama_ ingin kamu terus berada di dekat _Mama_.” Li Yin mengusap-usap bahu Yi Xing penuh cinta.

Yi Xing mengangguk.

“Maaf menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak, _Ma_. Aku hanya merasa... kesepian.”

Li Yin memaklumi ini. Dia juga kesepian. Sejak tidak ada Lu Han, rumah ini lebih sering diisi dua orang. Padahal, Lu Han dan Yi Xing begitu kompak meramaikan rumah. Lu Han yang dewasa sering memposisikan diri sebagai Han Geng jika pria itu tak ada di rumah, sehingga Li Yin bisa mengatasi rasa rindunya lebih mudah. Yi Xing tidak benar-benar bisa melakukan tugas serupa.

“Dulu, kita ‘kan selalu berempat, tapi kemudian ada proyek Mars yang menyita banyak waktu _Baba_. Lalu Lu- _ge_ pergi dari rumah dan tidak mau pulang. Kita hanya berdua saja....”

“Tidak apa-apa walau hanya berdua. Entah kenapa, _Mama_ yakin mereka akan selalu pulang. Waktu yang kau katakan—tentang _Baba_ dan _gege_ muyang tidak kembali—terasa masih jauh, jadi _Mama_ akan terus menunggu mereka di rumah.” Li Yin membelai punggung tangan Yi Xing yang berada di atas telapaknya.

Hening.

“ _Mama_ hebat, ya, mau menanti dengan sabar. Kadang, aku merasa lelah dan bosan menunggu mereka. Aku putus asa karena mereka tidak juga pulang.”

Li Yin menepuk-nepuk pelan sisi kepala Yi Xing yang bersandar di bahunya.

“Kita tunggu saja mereka di sini bersama-sama, Xing. Jangan lupa mendoakan mereka supaya selalu sehat dan bahagia, di mana pun mereka berada.”

Yi Xing tersenyum dan mengangguk lagi. “Terima kasih, _Ma_. _Mama_ juga, tetaplah kuat. Aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu.” Pemuda itu melingkarkan lengannya pada Li Yin. Kehangatan menyergap Li Yin dari dua sisi. Dari luar oleh pelukan Yi Xing, dari dalam oleh perasaan cinta yang membuncah.

Sisa film itu dilewatkan Li Yin dan Yi Xing dalam sunyi. Li Yin terserap dalam film, tetapi tidak cukup terharu untuk menangisi akhir kisah yang sesuai dugaannya: tragis. Tokoh prianya kembali—dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Benar. Pekerjaan Han Geng dan Lu Han sangat beresiko. Bukan tidak mungkin _scene_ di film akan terjadi di dunia nyata. Di dunia Li Yin dan Yi Xing.

Li Yin menghela napas panjang.

Jika _saat itu_ tiba, Li Yin ingin memastikan dirinya siap, untuk dirinya sendiri dan untuk Yi Xing.

Genangan kecil terbentuk di mata Li Yin, tetapi Li Yin segera menyapunya. Li Yin menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Yi Xing tengah tertidur. _Astaga, dasar tukang ngantuk,_ Li Yin menahan tawa gelinya, lalu perlahan menggeser posisi kepala Yi Xing supaya pemuda itu lebih nyaman tidur. Dikecupnya pipi Yi Xing setelah membetulkan selimut yang menutupi mereka.

 _Sesekali mungkin tak apa-apa kalau aku dan Yi Xing tidur di sini. Aku tak tega membangunkan Yi Xing,_ gantian Li Yin yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yi Xing, _Semoga saja kami berdua tidak masuk angin._

Li Yin memejamkan matanya.

_Selamat malam, Xing._

Baru saja Li Yin terpejam, terdengar bunyi bel rumah yang mengejutkannya. Ia berpaling, memandang pintu dengan berbagai pikiran.

_Siapa bertamu malam-malam begini? Tidak mungkin kalau ada tetangga bertamu jam segini.... Ataukah—tidak, tidak, jangan berpikir buruk. Tidak ada perampok atau pencuri yang memencet bel._

Dengan hati-hati, Li Yin meletakkan kepala Yi Xing di sandaran sofa dan mengganjalnya dengan bantal besar yang empuk. Ia bangkit dari sofa, berjalan keluar ruang keluarga, dan membuka pintu depan.

“Siapa—“

Tiba-tiba, Li Yin tak bisa melihat. Satu telapak tangan yang lembut, besar, dan dingin menutup matanya.

“Ayo, tebak siapa!”

Li Yin terkekeh. Orang yang menutup matanya ini jelas kurang perhitungan. Mestinya, jika mau main tebak-tebakan, tidak usah bersuara. Siapa lagi yang punya suara besar dan _playful_ itu selain suaminya? Li Yin menyingkirkan lengan kokoh yang menutup matanya, masih tertawa.

“Han- _ge_ , jangan konyol, deh. Sudah ketahua—“

Kalimat Li Yin tak tuntas.

Bukan Han Geng yang berdiri di depannya.

“ _Mama_ terlalu percaya diri. Yang bilang ‘tebak siapa’ benar _Baba_ , tetapi bukan dia yang menutup mata _Mama_.”

Ya Tuhan.

Wajah itu, juga senyum _yang sangat Li Yin rindukan_  itu...

...kembali.

Han Geng maju dan menepuk bahu pemuda di depannya.

“Li Yin, aku bawa oleh-oleh buatmu dan Yi Xing.”

Li Yin menatap pemuda di depannya dengan mulut membulat. Ia tertawa. Semakin lebar, lepas, dan greb! Ia melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh anak sulungnya.

“Lu Han, Lu Han.... Kamu tak tahu betapa _Mama_ merindukanmu?” Jemari Li Yin membelai lembut punggung Lu Han yang lebih lebar dari yang terakhir ia ingat, “Ini seperti mimpi... sungguh seperti mimpi...”

Li Yin menjauhkan diri dari Lu Han. Dua tangannya menyentuh pipi Lu Han, merasakan setiap inci wajah itu. “Ini benar kamu, ‘kan? Lu Han, _anakku_ , astronot muda itu?”

“Iya, _Ma_ ,” Lu Han menahan tangan Li Yin di wajahnya beberapa lama, lalu mencium punggung tangan ibunya, “Maaf baru pulang sekarang. Maaf tak pernah memberi kabar. Maaf tak memberitahumu soal penerbangan pertamaku. Maaf sudah kasar padamu.”

Lu Han menarik Li Yin dalam pelukan dan dengan gerakan cepat menghapus air matanya selagi Li Yin tidak melihat. “Aku sangat menyesal.”

“Tidak apa-apa, Lu,” Berjinjit sedikit, Li Yin mencium dahi Lu Han, “ _Mama_ , _Baba_ , dan Yi Xing tak pernah menganggapmu bersalah atas apapun.”

Sekali lagi menerima ucapan seperti itu, Lu Han akan meleleh.

“Li Yin, Lu Han, di sini dingin,” Han Geng merangkul anak dan istrinya dari samping dengan lengan panjangnya, “Ayo kita masuk—reuninya di dalam saja.”

Baik Li Yin maupun Lu Han jadi salah tingkah karena sama-sama asyik bermesraan, hingga lupa bahwa mereka masih berdiri di atas salju dingin yang mulai mencair. Lu Han membalutkan syal birunya ke leher Li Yin, mencegah ibunya kedinginan. Kaget menemukan syal buatannya sendiri di lehernya, Li Yin bertanya pada Lu Han, “Kamu memakai ini selama perjalanan?”

“Bukan hanya selama perjalanan. Selama musim dingin di Xichang, aku memakai syal buatan _Mama_ terus. Syal itu menyelamatkanku dari flu,” Lu Han mencium pipi Li Yin singkat, “Terima kasih, _Ma._ ”

Kebahagiaan dan keharuan meluap-luap dalam hati Li Yin. Lu Han tidak menolak pemberiannya dan menyertakan syal itu dalam perjuangan di _space center_ merupakan kehormatan baginya.

“Hei, apa-apaan ini? Ada yang menduakanku di depanku, nih.” celetuk Han Geng, memeluk Li Yin dari samping, tetapi kemudian menyampirkan lengan satunya di bahu Lu Han. Menanggapi candaan ini, Lu Han berkata, “Iya, deh. _Mama_ punya _Baba._ Aku ‘kan punya—“

“Lu- _gee_!!!”

Bruak, bruak!

Tahu-tahu saja, Lu Han terbaring di lantai dalam keadaan tergulung selimut. Orang tuanya menatapnya terkejut dan kegelian. Tentu saja kegelian. Lu Han sedang dipeluk Yi Xing dalam posisi masih berbaring setelah digulung seperti _spring roll._

“ _Gege_ tidak bilang kalau mau pulang! Dasar! Aku kangen _Gege_ , tau!”

Lu Han mencubit hidung sang adik dengan gemas, seolah lupa bahwa Yi Xing bukan lagi adik kecilnya, mengingat usia Yi Xing yang sudah menginjak 20-an. “Aku juga merindukanmu, Xing. Maaf baru pulang. Kau kok belum tidur?”

“Instingku yang tajam ini memberitahuku kalau _Gege_ mau pulang, jadi aku terbangun untuk menemuimu.”

“Insting tajam apa—who-whoaaa!!!” Lu Han berteriak kala Yi Xing menggulingkannya menuju ruang keluarga, “Xing, Xing, he-hentikan! Aku bukan guling, jangan digelindingkan begini!”

“Biar! Ini hukuman, soalnya _Gege_ tidak cepat pulang dan tidak kasih kabar dulu!”

Yi Xing tumben kejam. Dua orang tuanya tak bertindak, hanya menertawakan sikap kekanakan Yi Xing dan kesialan Lu Han.

“Tak apa, Lu, _Mama_ punya stok obat mual, kok!” seru Li Yin pada sulungnya yang masih digulingkan, lalu berbisik pada suaminya, “Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Lu Han mau pulang, _Ge_?”

“Tak ada. Dia tiba-tiba memelukku setelah penerbangan pertamanya dan memperkenalkanku pada semua pegawai Xichang sebagai ayahnya.”

“Sesederhana itu?” Li Yin terbelalak tak percaya.

“Sulit dipercaya, ‘kan?”

Li Yin mengiyakan, tetapi dia punya teori lain yang memuaskan Han Geng.

“Namanya juga anak. Jika dicintai dengan sepenuh hati, akhirnya dia akan mencintai orang tuanya juga, bukan?”

* * *

 

“Apa? Jadi proyek Mars itu sudah selesai?” tanya Lu Han sebelum menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya, pagi itu waktu sarapan.

“Ya, sekitar dua minggu sebelum penerbangan perdanamu. _Adjusting device_ sudah berhasil dipasang dan bekerja dengan efisien di permukaan Mars. _Spacecraft_ dan berbagai perangkat untuk penerbangan berawak pun sudah disiapkan.”

“Tinggal menunggu apa untuk penerbangan pertama ke sana?”

“Awaknya. Jiuquan ‘kan belum selesai menye—“

“Han- _gege_ , kebiasaan!” tegur Li Yin, “Kunyah, telan, baru bicara! Jangan terlalu semangat atau nasimu keluar dari mulut!”

Dengan sendirinya, tangan Han Geng menutup mulutnya, mengunyah, menelan, dan tertawa kemudian. “Maaf, maaf. Aduh, susah sekali menghentikan kebiasaan ini. Lu, Xing, jangan tiru _Baba_ , ya.”

Yi Xing mengacungkan satu jempolnya, mulutnya terkatup rapat karena ada makanannya. Tawa tergambar di matanya yang melengkung naik.

“Jadi, kapan seleksi astronot untuk penerbangan ke Mars itu diperkirakan selesai?” Lu Han bertanya lagi.

“Pertengahan tahun ini, mungkin. Persiapkan dirimu, kau juga termasuk sekian puluh kandidat yang akan menjalankan seleksi itu.”

“Tunggu,” Li Yin meletakkan sumpit di mangkuknya yang kosong, “Walaupun Lu Han astronot pemula, ia juga diikutkan dalam seleksi?”

“Justru astronot-astronot muda yang diprioritaskan mengikuti seleksi ini.”

Kilau lembut yang biasa hadir dalam pandangan Li Yin meredup. Lu Han yang pertama kali menyadari itu. Ia mengerti bahwa jika ia lolos seleksi, ia akan terbang ke Mars, padahal penerbangan ke daerah yang tak pernah terjamah seperti itu sangat beresiko.

Malu-malu, jemari Lu Han mendekati tangan Li Yin, lalu merengkuh tangan itu. Ia menatap Li Yin, meminta maaf, memohon restu.

Senyum Li Yin terkembang. Tangannya yang lain menangkup tangan Lu Han. “Jika begitu, maka aku hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untukmu, Lu. Berjuanglah.”

Lu Han tertunduk. Sesungguhnya, ia sungkan karena seenaknya datang dan pergi lagi. Kapan ia membahagiakan Li Yin jika ia jarang tinggal?

Pipi kanan Lu Han dicubit.

“ _Gege_ , jangan pasang wajah bimbang. Tidak pantas buatmu. Senyum, dong.” Yi Xing menarik pipi Lu Han. Lu Han tertawa aneh karena satu sisi wajahnya ditarik, membuatnya tak bisa tertawa lepas. “Sakit, Xing!”

“Kalau kulepaskan, Lu- _ge_ harus tersenyum!”

“Baik, baiklah!”

Tuing! Yi Xing melepaskan pipi kakaknya. Lu Han mengusap-usap pipinya yang merah, kesakitan, tetapi anehnya, dia tersenyum, lama-lama tertawa. Yang lain mengikutinya.

Jika menganggap sesuatu tidak baik buat kita, maka sesuatu itu akan jadi tidak baik. Jika Lu Han menganggap pekerjaannya suatu kendala untuk terus bersama keluarganya, ia akan terjebak dalam rasa berdosa selamanya karena astronot telah jadi profesi tetapnya.

Lu Han melirik Han Geng.

 _Harusnya aku sudah mempelajari hal itu dari kasus_ Baba. Baba _menyayangi kami dengan caranya sendiri, caranya sebagai astronot, dan kami tidak pernah merasa kekurangan kasih darinya._

“Oh, oh!” Yi Xing tahu-tahu menunjuk televisi dengan mulut membulat lucu. Jarang-jarang boneka Mashi Maro hidup ini sesemangat itu. Ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya berpaling ke arah yang ditunjuknya, penasaran apa yang diminati Yi Xing sedemikian besar.

Rupanya, di televisi, saluran berita menayangkan hujan meteor yang diperkirakan terjadi....

“Malam ini!!!” Karena antusiasnya, Yi Xing berdiri dari kursi makan dan melompat-lompat, “ _Baba,_ ayo kita melihat bintang jatuh itu! Mumpung kita berempat sedang bersama!”

Li Yin tampaknya juga tertarik dengan fenomena alam ajaib itu, tetapi ragu akan satu hal. “Apakah hujan meteor bisa disaksikan dari atap kita?”    

Han Geng mengernyit, telunjuknya yang tertekuk ia tempelkan di bawah dagu. “Belakangan, lampu-lampu kota menghalangi cahaya bintang; susah melihatnya dari atap. Kita harus mencari tempat yang agak jauh dari pusat kota.”

“Apa itu berarti kita berkemah?”

Pertanyaan kekanakan Lu Han membuat Han Geng terkekeh. “Ide yang bagus. Ada satu ruang luas di mana aku biasa melihat bintang saat masih SMA. Kita bisa berkemah di sana.”

Kelopak mata Yi Xing yang biasanya _droopy_ kini terangkat. “Jadi, selain melihat meteor, kita juga akan _camping_? Dengan tenda dan api unggun?”

“Dan _marshmallow_ bakar.” tambah Han Geng.

“Dan cerita-cerita seru,” Li Yin memperpanjang daftar kegiatan _camping_ mereka, “Sebaiknya, kalian cepat beres-beres kalau menginginkan itu semua.”

“Asyik!!!” Yi Xing bergegas ke kamarnya, tetapi kembali untuk menarik Lu Han yang tidak segera beranjak, “Ayo, _Ge_!”

Li Yin membereskan mangkuk dan gelas kotor bekas sarapan. “ _Double date,_ ya?” bisiknya pada Han Geng.

“Tentu saja bukan,” Han Geng serta-merta menyanggah dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya, “Ada tiga lelaki dan satu wanita, berarti _triple date_!”

Li Yin tersipu malu. Leluconnya memakan dirinya sendiri.

Han Geng bangkit dari kursi makan dan mengecup bibir Li Yin sekilas. Lama tak mendapat ‘perlakuan istimewa’ ini, Li Yin agak gemetar juga. “ _Gege,_ kau—“

“Tidak ada _double_ atau _triple date,_ Li Yin _._ Yang ada, kita kencan berempat. Sebagai keluarga.”

Han Geng berbalik, mengelap meja makan dari beberapa butir nasi yang berceceran. “Yah, kecuali kau menginginkan bentuk kencan lain di dalam tenda.”

Panas menjalar di wajah Li Yin, tak terkendali. Satu tangannya yang bebas memukul lengan atas Han Geng. _“_ Jangan bicarakan hal itu di luar kamar, Han- _ge_!”

* * *

 

Perjalanan ini bisa dibilang _impromptu._ Dadakan. Hanya karena Yi Xing meminta. Akan tetapi, meski disiapkan dengan tergesa, mereka percaya acara keluarga mereka akan menyenangkan.

Yi Xing jadi sangat cerewet setelah Han Geng menyalakan mobilnya.

“Kenapa bisa ada hujan meteor, _Baba_?”

“Biasanya hujan meteor terjadi ketika komet sudah sangat dekat dengan matahari. Komet itu menghasilkan beberapa pecahan, yaitu meteoroid. Jika meteoroid menumbuk atmosfer, akan terbakar dan menjadi hujan meteor.” jelas Han Geng, masih fokus ke jalanan.

“Atmosfer itu ‘kan udara? Bagaimana bisa ‘ditumbuk’ kalau dia tidak keras?”

“Hm... bagaimana menjelaskannya... Ah, sekarang coba lambaikan tanganmu ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat. Terasa ada tahanan dari udara, bukan?”

Yi Xing melambaikan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lu Han terbelalak sedikit; tangan adiknya hampir saja mengenai mukanya. “Benar, _Baba_ , ada tahanannya.”

“Suatu benda yang bergerak cepat pasti akan bergesekan dengan udara semakin besar. Meteor juga begitu. Kecepatannya sangat tinggi saat akan memasuki atmosfer, sehingga gesekannya juga besar sekali. Karenanya, dia terbakar.”

“Ooh...” Yi Xing mengangguk-angguk, “Bisa tidak kita menangkapnya?”

 _Ada-ada saja pertanyaan Yi Xing,_ batin Lu Han.

Han Geng menjawab pertanyaan Yi Xing dengan geli. “Dia baru bisa ditangkap kalau sudah mendarat di Bumi.”

“Bukan. Maksudku... _Baba_ dan _Gege_ bisa menangkapnya di langit dalam keadaan masih menyala dan membawanya ke Bumi? Kalian ‘kan sering ke luar angkasa. Siapa tahu menemukan satu yang masih terbakar?”

 _Astaga, ternyata ada pemuda berumur 20 tahunan yang berpikir itu mungkin,_ heran Lu Han.

Han Geng tak bisa menahan gelaknya lagi. “Maaf, Xing, tidak bisa. Meteor tidak seperti kembang api yang bisa menyala lama. Karena ukurannya kecil, dia cepat terbakar habis. Kalau sudah habis, ya tidak menyala lagi.”

“Sayang sekali,” Yi Xing kecewa, “Kalau yang sudah mendarat di Bumi, apakah dia menyala? Atau hanya berbentuk batu?”

“Hm....” Han Geng sedikit kehilangan fokus. Ia hampir berbelok kanan, arah yang salah, jika Li Yin tidak berbisik, “Belok kiri, _Ge._ ”

Tidak segera mendapat jawaban, Yi Xing bertanya lagi, “ _Baba_ , yang mendarat di Bumi menyala tidak?”

“Ah, oh, maaf.... Seringnya tidak menyala, andai menyala hanya sebentar. Meteorit itu seperti batu biasa, kok.”

“Meteorit?”

“Iya, meteor besar yang tidak habis terbakar saat menembus atmosfer, jadi dia bisa mendarat di Bumi.”

“Apa beda dengan asteroid?”

“Beda, Xing,” Lu Han masuk dalam percakapan, tak menyangka adiknya tidak mengerti beda asteroid dan meteorit, “Kalau asteroid ‘kan besar sekali, kira-kira seperti pulau luar angkasa, susah tertarik ke Bumi, sedangkan meteorit lebih kecil dan sudah menabrak Bumi.”

Yi Xing mengangguk-angguk lagi. “Kalau asteroid seperti pulau, bisa mendaratkan pesawat di sana ya, _Ge_?”

Giliran Lu Han yang dengan telaten menjawab pertanyaan Yi Xing. Baru tiga pertanyaan, Lu Han merasa adiknya sedikit hiperaktif hari ini dan agak jengah karena itu. Bagaimana Han Geng bisa begitu sabar menghadapi kecerewetan Yi Xing?

Itulah ‘seni menjadi ayah’ yang belum dipelajari Lu Han.

 _“_ Baba, _bintang kembar itu apa?”_

_“Bintang kembar itu dua bintang yang kelihatannya seolah hanya satu di langit karena letaknya bertumpuk.”_

_“Bertumpuk? Jadi satu bintang menempel di bintang lainnya?”_

_“Tidak. Jaraknya jauh, tetapi kita melihatnya seolah sama. Misal... lihat buku yang_ Baba _tegakkan ini. Bisakah kamu melihat lemari di sana jika_ Baba _meletakkan buku ini di sini?”_

_“Tidak bisa.”_

_“Seperti itulah bintang kembar. Ukurannya berbeda, jaraknya jauh, tetapi tempatnya seolah sama, yang satu menutup yang lainnya.”_

_“Samakah dengan Rigel?”_

_“Rigel? Itu salah satu contohnya.”_

Dahulu, pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Lu Han kecil juga selalu dijawab Han Geng selama pria itu masih bisa menjawab.Pria itu pula yang membuat perumpamaan mudah tentang astronomi, sehingga Lu Han dan Yi Xing kecil cepat memahami. Lu Han bersyukur kesabaran Han Geng tak pudar dimakan usia, padahal umumnya, pria seumuran Han Geng sangat emosian, apalagi jika sedang letih.

Perjalanan masih jauh. Yi Xing yang banyak bertanya akhirnya kelelahan juga dan tertidur. Lawan bicara Han Geng berubah jadi Li Yin.

“Yi Xing sudah sangat mencintai jurusannya, ya. Sayang, aku masih kurang tahu bagaimana prospek jurusan sastra.”

“Tak usah khawatir, Han- _ge_. Yi Xing anak yang kreatif. Kuliah di jurusan itu membantu membuka potensinya.”

“Begitu.... Hm, tetapi hidupnya memang dia yang menjalaninya. Aku tak enak kalau membelok-belokkannya sesukaku, takut tak sesuai keinginannya. Hanya... sungguh, aku tak melihat pekerjaan apa yang cocok bagi Yi Xing kelak.”

“Yi Xing sudah bertekad menjadi seorang novelis, tetapi di luar itu, masih banyak pekerjaan yang bisa ia ambil, kok. Minimal, ia bisa melamar jadi dosen di kampusnya setelah lulus. Kalau tidak, yah... dia bisa ambil kesempatan sebagai penulis artikel lepas. Dia mendapatkan beberapa yuan dari artikelnya di tabloid kota kemarin.”

“Dia benar-benar berusaha.”

“Ya. Meski setiap hari santai, diam-diam Yi Xing ingin membuktikan padamu bahwa dia punya bakat sendiri. Terlebih, kau sempat menolak keinginannya untuk masuk jurusan sastra, ‘kan?”

“Aku menyesal sudah melakukan itu karena setiap jurusan sebenarnya istimewa. Pengamatanku saja yang terlalu superfisial.”

“Tepat, tetapi aku mengerti perasaanmu yang ingin melihat Yi Xing sejahtera di kemudian hari. Semua itu diawali dengan pemilihan jurusan yang sesuai, bukan?”

Han Geng dan Li Yin menua. Perhatian mereka pada anak-anak mereka yang tidak pernah menua. Lu Han penasaran, dulu saat kelulusan, apakah orang tuanya juga memikirkan jurusan dan universitas yang akan ia ambil? Lu Han ‘kan sudah tidak bersama mereka saat lulus SMA dan dengan seenaknya menentukan untuk masuk sekolah tinggi astronomi. Tidak masalah, sih. Toh Lu Han yang jadi lulusan terbaik dan memiliki banyak prestasi di SMA mendapatkan pembiayaan untuk kuliahnya.

Masalahnya satu.

Lu Han menginginkan perhatian yang sama seperti Yi Xing terkait pemilihan universitas ini.

Tak apa. Lu Han memperoleh perhatian dalam bentuk yang berbeda, kok. Telepon penyemangat, syal biru _handmade,_ tonik, dan yang terpenting: doa yang tak pernah putus. Itu merupakan bentuk penyemangat yang selalu diberikan Han Geng dan Li Yin padanya, yang juga menentukan kesuksesannya hingga titik ini.

“Waaah! Luas sekaliii!!!” Yi Xing membentangkan tangan setibanya ia dan keluarganya di padang rumput luas lokasi _camping_. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam dan ia keluarkan lewat mulut. Lega sekali menemukan _space_ seluas itu yang bebas dari bangunan dan jalan raya. Lu Han juga merasakan betapa lapangnya padang itu dengan beberapa helaan napas damai.

“Hari ini pasti akan menyenangkan.” Han Geng bergumam. Ia menuju bagian belakang mobil untuk mengambil tenda dan barang-barang lain yang berat, sedangkan Li Yin mempersiapkan yang ringan.

“Hup!” Dengan hati-hati, Han Geng menurunkan tenda dari mobil. Ia merasa aneh karena melakukan hal itu agak sulit baginya, padahal sebelumnya ia melakukannya ringan saja.  

“ _Baba_ , biar aku yang angkat tendanya.” Lu Han mengambil alih beban di tangan Han Geng.

“He-hei, itu berat, lho. Sini, aku saja.” Cemas, Han Geng mendekati putranya, hendak ‘merebut’ kembali pekerjaannya. Lu Han bersikeras. “Tidak apa-apa. _Baba_ ‘kan menyetir tadi, pasti bahumu kaku. Istirahat saja dengan _Mama_ ; aku dan Yi Xing akan menyiapkan semuanya.”

Han Geng menoleh ke sisi mobil. Li Yin, dengan wajah tak enak, memandang Yi Xing yang sedang menggelar tikar dan meletakkan perlengkapan kemah mereka di atasnya. Rupanya, istrinya mengalami hal yang sama: pekerjaannya teralih ke tangan bungsunya.

“Kau bisa?” Han Geng belum percaya dengan kekuatan Lu Han. Yang ditanya meletakkan tenda di tanah, bersiap mendirikannya. “Buktinya, aku bisa membawanya turun dari mobil, ‘kan?”

Iya, sih. Sendi-sendi Lu Han kuat dan bergerak cukup baik untuk menurunkan barang-barang itu.

Han Geng menyentuh bahu kanannya yang agak kaku. Mungkin, itu efek mengemudi jarak jauh. Atau usia?

Aih, Han Geng selalu saja lupa umurnya.

Dan umur Lu Han.

Orang tua manapun akan sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya beranjak dewasa dan sudah saatnya lepas dari mereka.

_“Lu Han, hati-hati membawa teko tehnya! Itu berat, awas jatuh!”_

_“Jangan khawatir,_ Baba _! Aku bisa. Aku jalan pelan-pelan, kok!”_

_Han Geng mengikuti sulungnya, bersiaga kalau ada apa-apa._

_“Waa!” Lu Han berhenti mendadak. Isi teko teh yang berguncang-guncang hampir menetes keluar. Lu Han mengatur napasnya, menunggu cairan di dalam teko stabil, lalu berjalan lagi selangkah demi selangkah. Han Geng menghembuskan napas lega setelah Lu Han meletakkan teko di meja tamu._

Han Geng kerap berpikir bahwa Lu Han masih kesulitan melakukan segala sesuatu, bahwa Lu Han masih sangat membutuhkannya, tetapi Lu Han terus berkembang menjadi pribadi yang matang. Kepergiannya dari rumah merupakan awal dari semua itu. Tempaan dari kampus, juga _space center,_ jelas mempengaruhi pula. Han Geng harus mengubah pola pikir. Ia tidak bisa menjadi orang tua Lu Han dengan gaya lamanya.

Lu Han harus disiapkan untuk _menggantikan_ Han Geng.

* * *

 

Matahari sudah terbenam cukup lama. Tenda telah berdiri dan perlengkapan lain pun siap. Tinggal menunggu ‘hujan turun’.

“Mana hujan meteornya?” Yi Xing duduk menekuk lutut, menengadah.

“Sabar. Baru jam tujuh. Hujan meteornya diperkirakan turun satu atau satu setengah jam lagi.” Lu Han berbaring di sebelah Yi Xing, tangannya bersilang di bawah kepala. Li Yin yang duduk di sampingnya menyodorkan secangkir sup hangat. “Minum ini supaya tidak kedinginan.”

Lu Han menerima cangkir itu. Maniknya tak juga lepas dari ibunya. Ditatap demikian lama, Li Yin sedikit salah tingkah. “Kenapa, Lu?”

“ _Mama_... tidak berubah. Kalau kita berada di luar pada malam hari, ada saja yang _Mama_ berikan untuk menghangatkan kami.”

“Eh... be-begitu, ya? Hahaha, _Mama_ tidak menyadarinya,” Li Yin tertawa canggung, cepat mereda, “Itu... mengganggumu?”

“Tidak sama sekali. Kami malah senang _Mama_ memperhatikan segala hal kecil yang kami butuhkan.” Yi Xing meniup-niup supnya, lalu menghirupnya.

Li Yin mengalihkan pandang pada rerumputan dekat kakinya. “ _Mama_ kira tidak semua pemuda suka mendapat perhatian berlebih dari ibunya.”

“Kami tidak termasuk di antara mereka. _Mama_ melakukan semua itu karena _Mama_ peduli pada kami. Menolak perlakuan itu sama saja menolak kasih sayang _Mama_ dan _Mama_ pasti akan kecewa.” Lu Han menangkupkan kedua tangannya di cangkir sup.

“ _Mama_ tidak pernah kecewa, meski kalian menolak.”

“Semua ibu ingin terus menjaga anaknya, maka jika ia ditolak, ia pasti kecewa. Seorang anak tak boleh mengecewakan ibunya begitu.”

Sudut-sudut bibir Li Yin melengkung naik dengan manisnya. “Kalian mengerti _Mama_ dengan baik. Terima kasih.”

Li Yin itu pendiam, baru banyak bicara jika Han Geng yang memancing. Butuh waktu yang panjang untuk benar-benar memahami wanita itu dan Lu Han menyia-nyiakan waktunya dengan pergi dari Li Yin.

Wanita yang mencintai dengan sepenuh hati tanpa banyak kata.

Lu Han ingin berterima kasih pada Li Yin, tetapi tak tahu bagaimana caranya. Beruntung, dengan mengungkapkan pendapatnya tadi, Lu Han mendapat akses untuk mengenal ibunya lebih dekat.

“ _Gege_! Aku lihat satu!” Yi Xing mengerjap-ngerjap. Lu Han kontan mendongak. “Mana? Mana?”

Anak mata Yi Xing mencari ‘tetesan bercahaya’ di langit yang barusan dilihatnya. Sudut kelopak matanya melengkung turun. “Kok tidak ada....”

“Tunggu,” Han Geng duduk di belakang Lu Han dan Li Yin, “Meteor lain akan menyusul.”

“Ah! Aku melihatnya!” Bibir Han Geng belum terkatup penuh ketika Lu Han menunjuk ke langit. Sesuai ucapan Han Geng, beberapa meteor lain jatuh, membentuk garis-garis yang bergantian muncul dan menghilang.

“Waaah!!! Bagusnyaaa!!!” Tanpa malu-malu, Yi Xing mengungkapkan kekagumannya. Ia nyaris tak berkedip, dadanya naik-turun, bernapas dalam. Lu Han juga sama kagum, tetapi ia lebih tenang. Rona bahagia tampak sekali di wajahnya.

Hujan meteor sungguh indah tak terperi. Fenomena ini, berbeda dengan fenomena alam indah lainnya, berlangsung lebih lama: sekitar setengah sampai satu jam, kadang dua jam. Penikmatnya bisa meresapi kecantikannya hingga puas sambil melakukan hal lain, tak perlu berkonsentrasi penuh seperti mengamati gerhana yang hanya beberapa menit.

Di bawah hujan meteor inilah, Han Geng memutar masa lalunya.

“Tempat ini membawa banyak kenangan.”

“Waktu SMA, _Baba_ sering melewatkan waktu yang menyenangkan di sini?” Yi Xing berpaling sejenak pada ayahnya, lalu kembali menikmati keindahan hujan cahaya.

“Bukan masa SMA yang penting. Tanya _Mama_ , biar dia yang menjelaskan.”

“Ooooh!!!” Lu Han menjentikkan jari, diikuti adiknya. Li Yin tersipu; anak-anaknya jelas tahu apa maksud Han Geng.

“Apa ini tempat kencan kalian?” Mulut Yi Xing yang polos tak ada remnya.

“Mm-hm,” Li Yin mengangguk, “Kencan pertama yang aneh.”

“Aneh?”

“Ayah kalian ini hanya calon astronot yang miskin, jadi tak mampu mengajak ibu kalian ke bioskop atau restoran,” Han Geng menunjuk dirinya sendiri, “Satu-satunya yang kupikir menyenangkan adalah menonton penampilan _live_ dari alam. Tidak usah bayar kalau mau lihat komet Encke, bukan?”

“Kalian berburu komet saat kencan?” tanya Lu Han dan Yi Xing hampir bersamaan.

“Ya. Ibu kalian kubonceng dengan sepeda, tetapi rantainya putus di tengah jalan, sehingga kami berdua jalan kaki.” Han Geng mengusap belakang kepalanya malu.

“Kencan yang gagal total.” komentar Yi Xing. Lu Han menyentilnya di dahi.

“Bisa dibilang begitu. Apalagi setiba kami di padang ini, turun hujan deras dan kami tak bawa payung,” Li Yin tertawa mengenang ‘hari naas’ itu, “Ayah kalian menaungiku dengan jaketnya dan membiarkan dirinya kebasahan. Aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu.”

“Jangan-jangan _Baba_ sengaja tak bawa payung supaya nanti bisa memayungi _Mama_ ,” duga Lu Han, “Trik supaya kencan jadi romantis.”

“Enak saja! Aku dan ibumu sungguh melupakan payung kami, Nak!”

Lu Han nyengir jahil.

“Akan tetapi, ketika hujan reda, ada suguhan hebat. Komet Encke mungkin tidak seterang Halley, tetapi tetap cantik. Aku ingat menontonnya di bawah pohon dengan ibumu. Tak hanya membahas komet, aku juga bercerita tentang bintang-bintang, termasuk Hesperus, planet bermagnitudo tinggi yang bernama sama denganku.

Ibu kalian mendengarkan penjelasanku, tetapi ia tidak memberi _feedback_ apa-apa. Kukira kencan kami sangat menjemukan baginya. Aku putus asa dan bilang bahwa aku lelaki yang payah dan miskin, tetapi kalian tahu apa yang ibu kalian katakan?”

“Kyaa! Jangan!”

Lu Han dan Yi Xing kaget berat. Li Yin tidak pernah menampakkan reaksi kaget seperti itu sebelumnya: berteriak dan membekap mulut Han Geng. “Kok _Mama_ malu sekali? Memangnya _Mama_ bilang apa?” Manik Yi Xing berbinar antusias, lesung pipitnya muncul lagi.

Han Geng menurunkan tangan Li Yin dengan mudah; pria itu jelas lebih kuat dari istrinya. Senyum kekanakan menghiasi wajahnya.

“Rupanya, ibu kalian diam karena berpikir bagaimana cara menyemangatiku. Dia bertanya ‘jadi Hesperus itu tidak memancarkan cahaya sendiri, tetapi tetap terlihat berkilauan?’. Aku mengiyakan.

Lalu dia, sembari menunduk malu, berkata ‘kukira... kau sama dengan Hesperus’.”

“Whoaaa!” Lu Han dan Yi Xing mencondongkan tubuh mereka pada Li Yin, “Benarkah itu, _Ma_? Terus, terus?”

Li Yin memainkan ujung benang yang mencuat dari tikar. Lu Han menduga, ibunya juga bersikap seperti ini di kencan pertama itu.

“Ayah kalian salah tingkah. ‘Tentu saja. Hesperus dalam bahasa Cina adalah ‘Geng’. Namaku Han Geng; sama ‘kan?’ Katanya begitu, tetapi aku tak setuju. Dia mirip Hesperus karena selalu merasa tidak istimewa, tak bersinar, tetapi di mataku, ia yang terbaik. Ia memiliki caranya sendiri dalam mencintai, komitmen yang teguh, juga mau berusaha keras untuk menegakkan komitmen itu.”

“Padahal aku tidak begitu,” Han Geng memeluk Li Yin dari samping, “Aku terharu dan menggendongnya sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Dia berkali-kali minta turun, tapi tak kukabulkan karena aku ingin berterima kasih atas pujian yang ia sampaikan.”

“Oh... aku malu....” Li Yin menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lutut. Lu Han dan Yi Xing tertawa. Ibu mereka manis sekali. “Untuk apa malu? Itu kisah cinta yang indah sekali. Aku ingin punya satu di masa depan.” Lu Han menggenggam lembut telapak tangan Li Yin. Yi Xing menyetujui. “Tapi aku tidak mau rantai sepedaku putus saat kencan.” celetuknya.

“Aduh, Xing, bukan itu,” Li Yin menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, wajahnya kian merona, “Inti kisah ini adalah kalian berdua harus menjadi lelaki yang dewasa, penuh cinta, jujur, dan pekerja keras seperti ayah kalian, bahkan lebih baik, supaya bisa mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik juga.”

“A-apa, sih? Aku tidak sebaik itu.” Han Geng merendah. Wajahnya ikut memerah juga.

Lu Han pikir Li Yin benar tentang Han Geng. Pria itu sempurna. Tak ada pria yang begitu perhatian pada keluarganya meski jarak memisahkan. Tak ada pria sibuk yang begitu dirindukan oleh istri dan dua anaknya. Tak ada astronot yang berhasil mendewasakan anak-anaknya sekaligus menjaga cintanya pada pasangan.

Tak ada kecuali Han Geng.

“Ah, lihat! _Fireball_!” Han Geng mengalihkan tatapan kagum anak-anaknya ke langit. Ada satu coretan di langit hitam yang lebih terang dari yang lain. Itulah _fireball_ , meteor yang memancarkan api lebih besar dan terang dari meteor lain.

“Xing, aku pernah menunjukkan padamu satu _fireball_ dan kau langsung mengoceh tak jelas dalam timangan ibumu sambil terus memandang bintang itu takjub.”

Yi Xing terbelalak. “Benarkah, _Ba_? Kok aku tidak ingat?”

Dan cerita-cerita manis mengalir deras. Tentang Yi Xing dan _fireball_. Tentang kelahiran Lu Han dan penerbangan perdana Han Geng. Tentang Bimasakti. Tentang _alien._ Tentang cincin Saturnus dan cincin Li Yin. Tentang apa saja.

Lu Han tak ingin malam ini berakhir. Dieratkannya genggaman ke tangan Li Yin.

Masa depan penting, tetapi masa sekaranglah yang harus diresapi baik-baik.

Waktu berlalu tanpa terasa; kuapan Yi Xing yang pertama pada pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh menjadi penanda bahwa malam ini harus ditutup. Yi Xing masuk duluan untuk menyiapkan bagian dalam tenda mereka supaya layak ditiduri, begitu pula Li Yin. Lu Han hendak menyusul kala sang ayah menahannya.

Han Geng melepas satu dari dua cincin tipis yang melingkari jari manisnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Lu Han. “Berikan itu pada wanita yang kelak jadi pendampingmu.”

Gugup, Lu Han menerima cincin itu. “Ini...”

Han Geng menepuk bahu Lu Han. “Aku menggantungkan banyak harapan padamu ketika kau lahir—dan kau telah mewujudkan sebagian besarnya saat ini. Terima kasih. Aku percaya kau akan menjadi pria yang baik di masa depan, Lu.”

Hati Lu Han melambung. Cincin di tangannya bergetar.

“Bagiku, cincin ini sangat berarti, lambang ikatanku dengan ibumu, dan kuharap akan berarti sama banyak bagimu. Ini pesan supaya kau selalu menjalankan tanggung jawabmu sepenuh hati pada keluarga yang kelak kau bangun. Salah satunya pada wanita yang kelak mengenakan cincin ini.”

Debaran jantung Lu Han meningkat. Ia dihadapkan oleh satu lagi tugas besar.

_Keluarga yang kelak kubangun?_

“Pakailah, Lu. Biar kulihat bagaimana di tanganmu.”

Lu Han memasang cincin Han Geng di jari manisnya.

“Bagus. Kau sepertinya sudah pantas mengenakan cincin pernikahan; artinya kau harus segera menemukan _wanita itu_ ,” canda Han Geng, tawanya berangsur berubah menjadi senyum teduh, “Jagalah wanita itu, juga anak-anakmu, Lu. Jadilah pemimpin yang baik bagi mereka.”

“Pemimpin yang baik... sepertimu?” sahut Lu Han. Sekali lagi, Han Geng tertawa malu. “Bukan. Aku bukan kepala keluarga yang baik—“

Lu Han segera merangkul ayahnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum kalimat Han Geng tuntas.

“Setidaknya, kau ayah yang berhasil.”

Empat detik.

Empat detik saja.

Lu Han melepaskan pelukannya.

“Aku akan ingat pesanmu, _Baba_. Terima kasih dan maaf atas perbuatanku selama ini. Aku akan berusaha untuk menjadi sebaik harapanmu.”

Han Geng dan Lu Han tak punya kata untuk diucapkan lagi selain ‘selamat malam’ dan ‘tidur yang nyenyak’. Keduanya kembali ke tenda masing-masing.

Sama-sama tak bisa tidur.

Momen yang baru saja Han Geng dan Lu Han lewati membuat mereka tak bisa terpejam tanpa mengingatnya.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cari KBBI di mana sih? butuh banget, soalnya kosakataku payah....  
> anyway, chap ini menandakan kepindahan Hesperus dari domain lama di FFn (kepindahan permanenku juga sih). Ada satu pembaca (nggak yakin sih dia baca atau nggak) di FFn yang menyarankan aku pindah ke sini. Udah pindah nih, aku cuman blm bisa move on dari FFn.  
> Untuk pembaca2 lama dari FFn (selvian.summer, Kiru Kirua, Nareudael, DeerIAM, kim min soo, Ariani Kwon), jika kalian berkunjung ke sini, terima kasih ^^ Selamat datang di AO3ku dan maaf motong2 cerita sembarangan, ini dalam rangka move-on dan menghentikan kegiatan melanggar guideline di FFn mengenai larangan menulis Real Person Fiction... mohon pengertiannya ya ^^


	8. Rigel - Together in The Sky

* * *

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**(Aerosmith – I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing)**

* * *

 

“Jiuquan meminta satu lagi darimu.”

“Apa? Bukankah saya sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti dari misi dan dipindah ke Divisi Satelit, Komandan?”

“Maaf, Han Geng. Kami tidak mendapatkan astronot senior yang memiliki rekam jejak memadai untuk terbang ke Mars selain dirimu. Lagipula, kau pernah mencurahkan pikiranmu di proyek ini; tidakkah kau ingin menikmati hasilnya?”

“Tapi saya _ingin_ berhenti. Saya sudah mengutarakan maksud saya ini sebelumnya, bukan? Kenapa—“

“Karena kau bertanggung jawab sebagai wakil pimpinan proyek ini. Proyek ini mendekati akhir yang gilang-gemilang, tetapi akan hancur jika tak ada astronot senior yang terlibat dalam penerbangan perdana. Apa kau ingin itu terjadi?”

“...Tidak, Komandan.”

“Jadi, apa keputusanmu?”

* * *

 

Tiga hari lagi, liburan Lu Han akan berakhir. Ia harus berangkat ke Jiuquan untuk mengikuti seleksi dan—bila lolos—pelatihan untuk penerbangan ke Mars. Malam itu, ia mulai mengepak barang-barang yang perlu dibawa ke Jiuquan supaya di hari keberangkatan, semuanya siap. Lu Han benci sekali meninggalkan rumah masa kecilnya, tetapi demi meraih mimpi sekaligus membanggakan keluarganya, ia harus mengorbankan sesuatu.

“ _Gege_ , Mars itu seperti apa?” tanya Yi Xing setelah meletakkan buku komiknya di atas nakas. Ia berguling ke samping menghadap Lu Han dengan tatapan penasaran.

“Tidak tahu, Xing. Aku belum pernah ke sana, ‘kan?” Lu Han tertawa kecil.

“Di buku-buku, katanya Mars itu planet merah; apa itu berarti di sana panas? Atau banyak gunung apinya?” Kecemasan nyata tergambar di mata Yi Xing. Jika benar sang kakak akan pergi ke tempat yang sedemikian berbahaya, Yi Xing ‘kan tidak tenang.

Dalam hati, Lu Han berterima kasih karena memiliki adik yang begitu memperhatikan keselamatannya.

“Tidak, planet itu disebut planet merah karena tanahnya mengandung oksida besi—ehm, seperti besi berkarat. Badai debu besi kadang juga terjadi di sana, sehingga atmosfernya ikut merah.”

“Gunung apinya bagaimana?”

“Mengenai gunung api, yah... banyak yang sudah mati, tetapi ada yang baru terbentuk juga. Para astronot akan mendarat di daerah yang aman, kok.”

Desahan lega Yi Xing membuat Lu Han geli. Adiknya itu sungguh polos dan lucu seperti anak-anak. “Berarti _Gege_ dan _Baba_ akan baik-baik saja di sana, ‘kan?”

“Kuharap begitu. Ruang angkasa tidak mudah diprediksi,” Lu Han lalu menyadari sesuatu, “Tadi kau bilang: _Baba_? Bukannya _Baba_ tidak akan ke Mars karena sudah mengajukan permohonan untuk berhenti dari misi?”

Yi Xing mendadak menutup mulutnya kaget. Lu Han mengernyit. “Xing?”

Raut wajah Yi Xing berubah murung. Sudut kelopak matanya turun, berikut seluruh tubuhnya yang awalnya agak terangkat dari tempat tidur, kini tertelungkup lesu. Ia menggeleng perlahan, tetapi Lu Han yakin ada yang disembunyikannya.

“Katakanlah jika ini mengenai _Baba_.” Lu Han menghampiri Yi Xing yang buru-buru membalikkan badan. “Nanti biar _Baba_ sendiri yang menjelaskannya,” Yi Xing (pura-pura) menguap, “Aku ngantuk, _Ge_. Selamat tidur.”

Apa yang Yi Xing rahasiakan?

 _Jika memang_ Baba _memiliki rahasia, maka ia tak akan keberatan untuk memberitahuku, bukan? Mungkin aku harus bertanya sendiri padanya,_ begitu pikir Lu Han. Ia hendak bangkit dari ranjang untuk menemui ayahnya ketika tangan Yi Xing menahannya. Lu Han kaget. Yi Xing ternyata belum tidur.

“ _Gege_... kumohon jangan tanya _Baba_. Nanti _Baba_ akan datang padamu, kok, tetapi jangan bertanya sekarang karena dia sedang sedih....” pinta Yi Xing.

Luluh pada ekspresi memelas adiknya, Lu Han terduduk lagi. “Iya, iya, Xing. Aku tak akan bertanya. Nah, tidurlah, kau bilang kau mengantuk.” Lu Han mengusap sisi kepala Yi Xing.

Entah perasaan Lu Han atau bagaimana, ia melihat kaca-kaca kecil di mata Yi Xing sebelum pemuda pucat itu memejamkan mata.

Yi Xing menggenggam lemah tangan Lu Han. “Lu- _ge_.... Kau harus pulang dengan selamat dan menceritakan padaku bagaimana Mars itu....”

Yi Xing kemudian bergelung dengan tangan Lu Han di genggamannya. Lu Han tidak tega melepaskan tangannya dari Yi Xing, jadi ia biarkan saja begitu hingga Yi Xing terlelap. Setelah memastikan Yi Xing tidur, perlahan Lu Han membebaskan tangannya yang digenggam.

“Aku akan berusaha untuk selalu pulang buatmu.” bisik Lu Han ketika meletakkan tangan Yi Xing di sisi tubuhnya dengan hati-hati. Ia tidur di samping Yi Xing setelah melakukan beberapa ‘ritual sebelum tidur’: mencuci kaki, menggosok gigi, dan sebagainya.

Lu Han membetulkan selimut Yi Xing yang sedikit tersibak.

“Selamat tidur.”

Giliran Lu Han yang merengkuh tangan Yi Xing. Dua telapak pucat itu bertaut hingga pagi menjelang.

* * *

 

Keesokan paginya, Yi Xing tampak lebih baik. Wajahnya segar. Nafsu makannya melejit: mungkin karena masakan Li Yin yang, Lu Han akui, terasa lebih lezat. Ia kembali mengoceh seperti ponsel dengan baterai terisi penuh. Semangat Yi Xing ini sangat melegakan Lu Han.

Sayang, ketika membantu Li Yin mencuci piring, lagi-lagi Lu Han mendapati sesuatu yang tidak beres.

“Oh, sabunnya habis,” Lu Han, yang baru saja membilas salah satu piring, menengok pada ibunya, “ _Mama_ , sabunnya ada di—“

Lu Han tak meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia terpaku karena sesaat lalu, ia melihat jelas air mata menuruni pipi Li Yin.

“ _Ma... Mama?”_ Lu Han menepuk bahu wanita yang sedang menatap kosong ke dinding depannya itu. Terkejut, Li Yin menjatuhkan gelas yang sedang dilapnya. Bunyi pecahan kaca memecah keheningan dapur, menyadarkan Li Yin dari lamunannya. “Astaga! Lu Han, hati-hati kakimu!” Li Yin bergegas mengambil sapu dan pengki, lalu membersihkan pecahan kaca dekat kaki Lu Han.

Sekilas, Lu Han bisa menangkap gerakan Li Yin menghapus air mata.

“Li Yin, ada apa?” Han Geng memasuki dapur. Li Yin tersenyum terpaksa. “Ini hanya gelas, _Ge_. Aku ceroboh tadi, jadi gelasnya jatuh.... Ah, Lu, lanjutkan saja mencucinya.”

Patuh, Lu Han berbalik, mencari sendiri sabun cuci yang ia butuhkan. Dari sudut mata, Lu Han tahu Han Geng sedang membantu Li Yin. Han Geng meminta Li Yin untuk mengerjakan hal lain, tanpa maksud mengusir. Li Yin menurut dan pergi ke halaman belakang, entah mengerjakan apa. Han Geng kemudian berjalan ke samping Lu Han dan mulai mengeringkan peralatan makan yang telah dicuci.

“Apa ibumu baik-baik saja, Lu? Menurutmu, dia terlihat sakit?” tanya Han Geng, setengah berbisik.

Lu Han meletakkan mangkuk terakhir di sisi bak cuci. “Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Apa _Baba_ mengatakan sesuatu pada _Mama_ hingga ia menangis?”

Han Geng berhenti mengeringkan gelasnya. “Apa?”

“ _Mama_ menangis,” Lu Han memberi penekanan di setiap kata, “Apa _Baba_ mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya sedih? Tidak hanya _Mama_ ; semalam, Yi Xing juga murung.”

“Ini...” Han Geng melanjutkan pekerjaannya, “...mungkin tentang penerbangan ke Mars itu.”

“Jadi benar bahwa _Baba_ akan terbang ke Mars?”

“Kau sudah tahu?”

Lu Han mengambil satu lagi kain untuk membantu Han Geng mengelap peralatan makan. “Begitulah. Tak penting bagaimana aku tahu. Kenapa _Baba_ mengambil misi lagi, padahal _Baba_ ‘kan dipindah ke divisi bebas misi?”

Han Geng menghembuskan napas berat. “Jiuquan menghendaki seorang astronot senior untuk mendampingi astronot junior pada penerbangan perdana ini. Mereka menganggapku memenuhi kualifikasi, jadi mereka memintaku berangkat. Aku sudah berusaha menolak, sayangnya mereka tidak meloloskan permintaanku. Aku membicarakan ini berdua dengan Yi Xing juga ibumu. Mereka mendukungku, tetapi apa yang tampak tak selalu sama dengan yang di dalam, ya.”

Raut bersalah Han Geng muncul lagi setelah sekian lama menghilang. Lu Han ingat, sesaat sebelum meninggalkan rumah, ia juga menemukan ekspresi itu di wajah ayahnya.

Dan Lu Han tidak suka.

Lu Han meletakkan tangannya di bahu Han Geng. “Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. _Baba_ ‘kan sudah berusaha untuk membesarkan hati _Mama_ dan Yi Xing, juga menyatakan penolakanmu untuk mengikuti misi.”

Han Geng menyentuh tangan Lu Han di pundaknya. “Tapi dengan mengambil misi, aku telah menghancurkan perasaan ibu dan adikmu lebih hebat dari yang pernah kulakukan. Padahal aku sempat menyenangkan mereka dengan keputusanku berhenti dari misi.... Sekali lagi, aku memberi mereka harapan kosong....”

“Jika salah satu dari kita harus berangkat...” Lu Han merendahkan suaranya, “...maka yang lain akan tinggal untuk _Mama_ dan Yi Xing.”

“Kita harus menuruti keputusan Jiuquan kalau masalah misi, tak bisa seenaknya begitu,” Han Geng menatap sulungnya, “Keputusan mereka: aku ikut dalam misi dan kau ikut seleksi. Tak ada yang tinggal.”

“Ada, kalau aku tidak lolos seleksi.” Lu Han tersenyum getir.

“Kau akan menggagalkan tesmu?” Alis Han Geng bertaut, “Tidak. Aku tak mengizinkanmu. Kau harus tetap menunjukkan yang terbaik, Lu.”

Lu Han melempar pandang, menjauh dari Han Geng. Ide itu memang bodoh.

Tatapan Han Geng melunak, sadar nadanya menyakiti Lu Han. “Maaf, Lu. Kita berdua sama-sama ingin membahagiakan ibu dan adikmu. Menjalani misi bersama maupun menggagalkan tes akan sama-sama mengecewakan mereka.”

“Pasti ada cara lain,” Akhirnya, Lu Han berani menentang pandangan Han Geng, “Pasti ada cara di mana kita tidak perlu mengorbankan kebersamaan kita sebelum misi, ‘kan?”

Cara untuk tetap bersama Li Yin dan Yi Xing...

...sebelum misi?

“Benar,” Binar kekanakan di mata Han Geng berangsur kembali, “Benar, Lu. Aku tahu caranya. Tunggu, akan kuhubungi Jiuquan!”

* * *

 

Li Yin baru selesai menyiapkan makan malam di dapur _camp_ pelatihan Jiuquan. Ya, memang dia dan Yi Xing diboyong ke _camp_ oleh Han Geng setelah pria itu mati-matian memintakan izin untuk mereka dari Jiuquan. Inilah ‘ide bagus’ yang tercetus di benak Han Geng saat di dapur; jika tak bisa membatalkan misi demi keluarga, kenapa bukan keluarganya yang dibawa ke _camp_? Li Yin tersenyum sendiri ketika menata lauk, nasi, dan peralatan makan di dalam _box_ kayu besar yang ia bawa dari rumah. Ia begitu bersyukur Han Geng menemukan cara ini supaya mereka berempat bisa bersama lebih lama.

Tenda astronot pria sudah tampak. Li Yin baru akan mendekatinya ketika sepasang lengan pucat tersampir di pundaknya.

“ _Mama_ , tebak siapa?”

Li Yin terkekeh. “Kuliahmu sudah selesai, Xing?” tanyanya, mengangkat lengan Yi Xing dan berbalik. Tepat, si bungsu berlesung pipitlah yang mengagetkannya.

“Sudah _._ Sambungan internetnya cepat sekali di sini, jadi mudah kalau melakukan _video call_. Wah, _Mama_ masak ayam wijen? Asyik!!!”

“Iya. Waktunya makan malam; _Baba_ dan kakakmu mana?”

“Itu.” Yi Xing menunjuk Han Geng dan Lu Han yang tertinggal jauh di belakang. Li Yin menggeleng-geleng heran. “Mereka berdua... kalau sudah membicarakan misi, tak pernah ada selesainya.”

Setelah Li Yin dan Yi Xing menghampiri Han Geng dan Lu Han, baru dua pria penjelajah angkasa itu sadar bahwa mereka ditinggal Yi Xing. “Astaga, kau sudah jalan duluan ke tempat _Mama_?” tanya Lu Han pada adiknya.

“Tentu saja. Aku pusing kalau mendengarkan kalian bicara,” Yi Xing mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dengan muka kusut, “Sudahlah. Ayo, kita makan!”

“Di belakang tenda utama bagaimana? Di sini terlalu banyak orang, tidak nyaman untuk makan bersama.” Han Geng menunjuk _spot_ yang diinginkannya. Semua setuju. Segera saja mereka menggelar alas dan duduk di atasnya. Peralatan makan diturunkan satu persatu dari _box_ besar, wadah lauk dan nasi dibuka. Aroma gurih dan uap hangat menguar dari dalam wadah, menggiurkan.

“Kau benar-benar memasak ini? Padahal kemarin aku hanya bercanda soal ayam wijen.” Han Geng tergelak, bersemangat menyambut daging berbumbu yang akan masuk mulutnya.

Lu Han menyiapkan sumpit. “Tidak masalah, ‘kan? Kita semua suka ayam wijen buatan _Mama_. Lagipula, ayam ‘kan berprotein, bagus buat astronot yang butuh menjaga badan.”

“Seperti kata bibi yang di dapur saat bercerita pada _Mama_ soal makanan astronot,” Yi Xing menggembungkan pipinya, meniru kepala dapur _camp_ yang gendut, “Tinggi protein, tinggi kalori, rendah lemak jahat. Hehe, begitu, ‘kan?”

“Mirip!!!”

“Hei, jangan membicarakan kepala dapur,” Li Yin menyikut suaminya, juga mencubit anaknya tanpa maksud menyakiti, “Begitu-begitu, dia sudah memasak untuk semua astronot di sini. Dia sangat membantu misi, tau.”

“Iya, maafkan kami,” ucap Han Geng setelah menelan suapannya, “Habis, dia terlalu perhitungan soal kandungan makanan, sehingga masakannya hambar. Kau juga memperhatikannya, tetapi kau tak pelit-pelit amat masalah bumbu, Li Yin. Ya, ‘kan, Lu?”

Lu Han mengangguk mantap seraya menyuapkan potongan ayam ke mulutnya. Setelah mengunyah cepat-cepat, ia menyambung, “Seenak-enaknya masakan kepala dapur, masakan _Mama_ masihlebih enak! Kepala dapur harus mempelajari resep rahasia _Mama_ supaya masakannya lezat!”

“Itu sulit, Lu. Kepala dapur tidak punya cinta sebesar ibumu untuk dimasukkan dalam masakannya; ‘kan itu resepnya.”

“Han- _ge_ , jangan mulai!” Li Yin memukul pelan lengan atas Han Geng, lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada Lu Han untuk menutupi semu merah wajahnya, “Aduh, Lu Han, yang rapi makannya! Lihat, di sudut bibirmu ada bumbunya.”

“Oh?” Lu Han hampir mencolek pinggiran bibirnya untuk mengecek apakah ada bumbu menempel, tetapi Li Yin mencegah dan langsung mengelap tepian bibir Lu Han dengan tisu.

“ _Mama_ , aku tambah!” Yi Xing mengaduk-aduk tempat nasi dengan sendok nasi supaya mendapatkan nasi yang punel, tidak kering.

“Baiklah, tapi jangan banyak-banyak. Siapa tahu _Baba_ dan _Gege_ mau tambah juga.”

“Xing, ambilkan aku juga.” Han Geng menyodorkan mangkuknya. Yi Xing, setelah mengisi mangkuknya sendiri, memenuhi mangkuk ayahnya dengan nasi.

Sambil makan, Lu Han menatap satu persatu anggota keluarganya.

Aneh. Walaupun sedang berada di _camp,_ dalam suasana pelatihan (dan ketegangan seleksi), Lu Han merasa berada di rumah. Yi Xing yang seperti ibu kedua dengan mengambilkan nasi bagi yang ingin tambah, Li Yin yang mengurusi semua hal dari menghitung porsi nasi sampai mengelap bibir Lu Han yang belepotan bumbu, Han Geng dengan celetukan-celetukan ceria di meja makan....

Suasana yang akrab.

‘Rumah’ bukanlah tempat, tetapi kondisi berkumpul dengan orang-orang terdekat dan merasa bahagia karenanya.

Ini teori Lu Han.

Yang bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh Copernicus dan Galileo.

“Oke, semuanya sudah selesai makan, ‘kan?” Usai menandaskan air di gelasnya, Li Yin menepukkan tangannya sekali, “Saatnya mencuci! Ayo, mana jari kalian?”

Para lelaki meringis dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

Permainan ini Li Yin namakan ‘menjepit jari’. Li Yin menelungkupkan telapak tangannya di awang-awang, sementara satu telunjuk dari masing-masing lelaki menempel di bawahnya. Li Yin akan menyanyi, lalu berhenti mendadak dan saat itu, telapak tangannya menggenggam jari yang kurang cekatan. Pemilik jari yang gagal menghindar dari genggaman Li Yin harus mencuci piring. Jika tiga telunjuk berhasil lolos, maka Li Yin yang harus mencuci. Metode ini sering digunakan jika seluruh keluarga berkumpul.

Kali ini, Li Yin menyanyikan lagu anak-anak _‘Dua Harimau’._ Para lelaki mengantisipasi kapan lagu berhenti.

“Hap!”

Akhirnya!

“Whoaaa!!!” Dua lelaki yang lolos berguling lega ke belakang, “Nyaris!!!”

Satu lelaki yang tertangkap ternganga, tak percaya ia yang jadi ‘korban’ ibunya.  Li Yin tersenyum lebar. Ia memasukkan peralatan makan ke kotaknya, lalu mendorong kotak itu pada ‘yang berwenang’. “Lu, giliranmu mencuci, Sayang.”

Lu Han, lelaki yang kurang beruntung itu, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Baik, _Mama_....”

“Hehe, padahal kalau di rumah, _Gege_ jago sekali main ini.” Yi Xing senang sekali karena ia paling sering tertangkap dan, sekarang, lolos. Lu Han mengacak-acak rambut Yi Xing gemas. “Lihat saja, lain kali aku akan lolos!”

Baru Lu Han mengangkat kotaknya, ponselnya berdering. Ada pesan masuk dari kenalannya, seorang peserta seleksi dari Taiyuan Space Center.

_‘Lu Han, hasil seleksi sudah keluar. Segeralah cek secara online!’_

“Hah?!” Lu Han meletakkan kotak peralatan makannya dan duduk bersila di lantai dengan wajah kaku.

“Ada apa?” tanya Han Geng, cemas karena anaknya tiba-tiba tegang, apalagi ketika Lu Han mengetikkan alamat situs hasil seleksi dengan terburu-buru. Buku-buku jari Lu Han memutih, mencengkeram ponselnya erat-erat setelah memasukkan nomor seleksinya.  

“Hasil seleksi keluar, _Baba_. Halamannya sedang dimuat.”

“Apa?! Kenapa kau tidak bilang?” Han Geng merapat pada Lu Han, pandangannya tertuju ke monitor ponsel Lu Han. Li Yin dan Yi Xing, mendengar ‘hasil seleksi’, langsung beranjak ke sisi Lu Han. Suasana tegang. Yi Xing yang dagunya menempel di bahu Lu Han sampai bisa merasakan denyutan di sana, entah miliknya atau Lu Han.

Akhirnya, halaman hasil seleksi termuat sepenuhnya.

_‘892450 - Lu Han, Xichang Space Center : PASSED’_

Hah?

 _Passed_?

Dalam Bahasa Inggris, _passed_ artinya lulus, bukan?

“Wah, _Gege_ hebaaat!!!” Yi Xing serta-merta memeluk Lu Han dari samping, “Lu- _ge_ akan terbang ke Mars! Lu- _ge_ keren; aku akan beritahu teman-temanku!!!”

Bukan hanya si boneka Mashi Maro yang merespon begitu heboh. Li Yin bahkan menghujani pipi Lu Han dengan ciuman. “Oh, Lu Han, _Mama_ sungguh bangga! Berjuanglah, Nak; _Mama_ akan selalu mendoakanmu!”

Lu Han terkekeh geli saat lipstik tipis Li Yin meninggalkan jejak basah di kulitnya.

Untung, Lu Han tidak menggagalkan tesnya. Jika tidak begitu, ia tidak akan mendapatkan siraman kebanggaan ini.

Juga senyum menenangkan ayahnya.

“Tanganmu dingin. Kau pasti tegang, ya? Sekarang sudah tenang, ‘kan?” Han Geng menggenggam tangan Lu Han, “Kita akan terbang bersama, Lu.”

Lu Han mengangguk dan membiarkan Han Geng memeluknya juga dari sisi.

 _“Janji?_ Baba _akan mengajakku ke ruang angkasa?”_

_“Janji.”_

Hari terpenuhinya janji itu telah dekat.

“Ah, Lu, biar _Mama_ saja yang mencuci piringnya. Kamu harus cepat-cepat berlatih!”

Hm, lolos seleksi membawa bonusnya sendiri. Lu Han jadi tidak usah mencuci piring hari ini.

* * *

 

Pelatihan untuk misi Mars terasa unik bagi Lu Han, Han Geng, Li Yin, dan Yi Xing karena selama itu, mereka tampak seperti keluarga normal. Lu Han dan Yi Xing ‘pulang sekolah bersama’ seperti saat SMA: latihan dan kuliah mereka berakhir bersamaan, ‘jam istirahat’ pun berdekatan, jadi mereka bisa mampir ke tenda ibu mereka. Han Geng memiliki tugas lebih banyak sebagai astronot senior, maka ia ‘pulang’ terakhir. Lihat pola ini? Anak-anak pulang sekolah, si kepala keluarga pulang ketika tiga perempat hari terlalui, dan sang ibu menunggu di rumah untuk menyambut mereka.

Namun, keluarga ini tahu bahwa hari-hari bahagia mereka akan segera berakhir.

Tidak. Bukan berakhir, tetapi terhenti sementara untuk sesuatu yang lebih baik.

 _Spacecraft_ raksasa yang hebat itu menjulang di lokasi peluncuran, menyambut para astronot yang dengan hati teguh memasuki era baru penjelajahan ruang angkasa.

_“Impian terbesarku adalah membawa seluruh keluargaku ke ruang angkasa, tetapi rasanya, impian itu tak akan terwujud dalam waktu dekat. Jadi, maafkan kami karena sekali lagi harus meninggalkan kalian di Bumi demi misi ini.”_

Malam sebelum misi, Han Geng mengucapkan ini pada Li Yin dan Yi Xing. Seperti biasa, Li Yin dan Yi Xing mengatakan ‘tak apa-apa’, tetapi Lu Han tak tahan lagi. Ia memeluk adiknya erat. Lu Han tahu, jauh dalam hati Yi Xing tersimpan rasa sakit hati yang tak bisa sembuh kecuali Han Geng dan Lu Han batal pergi.

_“Resiko misi ini besar. Siapkah kalian jika salah satu di antara kami tak kembali ke Bumi setelah misi?”_

Pertanyaan yang dibisikkan Lu Han begitu pelan di telinga Yi Xing membuat pemuda berlesung pipit itu memeluknya balik. Yi Xing menyembunyikan wajah dalam pelukan sang kakak. Bagian belakang pakaian Lu Han dicengkeram kuat oleh Yi Xing. Bahu Yi Xing berguncang-guncang, gemetar. Ia mati-matian meredam isakannya dengan membenamkan wajah dalam pelukan Lu Han hingga sulit bernapas.

Li Yin mengusap-usap punggung Yi Xing, tetapi tak lama kemudian, air matanya mengalir. Han Geng memeluknya dari samping dan Li Yin menyerah. Ia juga menangis dalam pelukan suaminya.

_“Aku... akan berusaha untuk siap, tetapi aku berharap... kau dan Lu Han tiba di Bumi dengan selamat nantinya....”_

Misi ini terlalu beresiko. Mars adalah planet yang belum pernah dijelajahi manusia. Meski _spacecraft_ sebagaimanapun canggihnya, resiko misi pertama ke sebuah objek angkasa selalu besar. Li Yin dan Yi Xing paham betul bahwa satu atau dua dari keluarga mereka sangat mungkin kehilangan nyawa karena misi ini.

Kehilangan Lu Han dan atau Han Geng sama-sama menyakitkan mereka.

Lu Han sempat merasa bersalah karena menanyakan hal sesensitif itu, tetapi Han Geng menggeleng padanya dengan senyum di wajah.

 _“Misi ini memang beresiko, tetapi coba pikirkan. Ini misi yang terakhir diberikan Jiuquan padaku. Aku akan berkumpul bersama kalian lebih sering setelahnya. Lu Han pun begitu; paling-paling, ia hanya bolak-balik Bumi-Bulan, tidak lebih. Kalaupun ada misi ke Mars lagi, teknologi_ spacecraft _pasti sudah lebih maju, sehingga lebih aman. Nah, untuk itulah, misi pertama kita ini ada: untuk pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan.”_

Penjelasan panjang lebar Han Geng ditanggapi Yi Xing setengah berteriak, setengah terisak.

_“Tapi kenapa harus kalian yang pergi? Kenapa bukan orang lain?”_

Han Geng diam. Lu Han pun bungkam.

Hingga Lu Han menemukan jawaban yang bagus.

_“Karena kami astronot yang memiliki keluarga dengan hati sekuat baja, sehingga mampu menyemangati kami untuk menjelajah semesta.”_

Mata Yi Xing yang bengkak mengerjap, memandang Lu Han polos.

_“Sungguh?”_

Han Geng menghapus air mata Li Yin, lalu Yi Xing.

_“Yi Xing, aku tahu mengatakan ini tidak cukup, tetapi... terima kasih selalu mendukung kami. Terima kasih sudah menjaga ibumu untuk kami berdua. Kau anak yang sangat penurut dan sabar. Aku dan Lu Han sangat menyayangimu.”_

Mendengar ini, Yi Xing tersenyum dan, dengan bibir bergetar, mengucapkan ‘terima kasih kembali, aku juga sayang _Baba_ dan _Gege_ ’.

_“Li Yin, kau cinta pertamaku yang mampu bertahan melalui berbagai rintangan ini. Kau ikut membawa cinta-cinta baru dalam hidupku—“_

Li Yin tertawa sengau dan memukul dada Han Geng perlahan.

_“Aku mau jadi yang pertama dan satu-satunya.”_

_“Tidak bisa, Li Yin. Kita punya dua anak, maka kita harus saling mendua—tidak, tidak, mentigakan? Ah, yang paling penting: kau begitu tangguh, menjaga keluarga ini di sebagian besar waktu tanpaku... Bahkan di awal pernikahan kita, biarpun kau tahu bagaimana pekerjaanku, kau tidak mundur.”_

Han Geng mengecup pipi Li Yin yang basah, lalu meneruskan.

_“Terima kasih sudah mempertahankan keutuhan keluarga ini, juga membesarkan anak-anak kita menjadi orang-orang hebat._

_Haha, aku menangis.”_

Para lelaki yang sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan diri akhirnya meneteskan air mata juga. Semua saling memeluk, saling menguatkan, saling mendoakan. Malu-malu, Yi Xing meminta agar mereka semua tidur di satu tempat untuk semalam itu.Han Geng dan Li Yin menyuruh dua putra mereka tidur di tengah, mereka di pinggir-pinggirnya. Suami-istri itu melindungi anak-anak mereka—yang sesungguhnya sudah cukup dewasa—dari bahaya dunia luar dan masa depan yang tak pasti.

Oh, malam kemarin sangat indah, tetapi terlalu singkat. Lu Han menghela napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Udara ekspirasinya bergesekan dengan pakaian astronotnya, menimbulkan bunyi yang sangat mengganggu pikirannya. Benar. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian astronot, siap terbang, jadi ia harus meninggalkan jiwa lemahnya di belakang.

Sebuah genggaman hangat di telapak tangan Lu Han menguatkannya.

“Tak apa, Lu. Kau boleh gugup dan sedih selama berada di luar _spacecraft_ , tetapi setelah di dalam, fokuslah. Mengerti?”

“Iya, _Ba_.”

Han Geng memeluk putranya dari sisi dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya. “Kita lakukan yang terbaik.”

Lu Han mengangguk dan membalas ayahnya dengan senyum semangat.

Sementara itu, Li Yin berdebar menyaksikan dua lelaki yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya memasuki _spacecraft._ Malam sebelumnya, Lu Han mengatakan padanya untuk memejamkan mata jika perpisahan terasa berat, tetapi Li Yin tak bisa.

Yi Xing memegang kedua bahu Li Yin untuk menyangganya. “ _Mama_ , kalausedih, memejamlah.”

Li Yin menggeleng. “ _Mama_ tak ingin melewatkan setiap langkah ayah dan kakakmu menuju Mars. Setiap momen dengan mereka teramat berharga, meskipun sekarang kita hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan.”

Dalam hati, Yi Xing menyetujui ini.

Pintu _spacecraft_ tertutup. Lu Han dan Han Geng, bersama dua astronot yang lain, sudah masuk di dalamnya.

“ _Mama_ ,” Yi Xing berbisik, “mau menghitung mundur bersamaku?”

Li Yin tertawa kecil. “Iya. Kita menghitung sesuai komando pusat?”

“Tentu. Tunggulah, _Ma_.”

Gemuruh mesin _spacecraft_ menambah debaran dalam dada Li Yin dan Yi Xing. Keduanya menghitung, menyesuaikan dengan _countdown_ dari _space center._

_Sepuluh. Sembilan._

Sekali lagi, Lu Han dan Han Geng memastikan perangkat di kapsul mereka terpasang benar. Ini termasuk memastikan _hibernating regulator_ , ‘alat pembuat tidur’ dalam kapsul—mereka akan ‘ditidurkan’ dalam jangka waktu tertentu dalam perjalanan—bekerja baik.

_Delapan. Tujuh._

Para astronot mengecek peralatan lain. _Bio-device_ —alat untuk menyesuaikan berbagai mekanisme tubuh selama ‘tidur’ di perjalanan—dalam keadaan prima.

_Enam. Lima._

Setiap astronot dalam kapsul melapor pada _space center_ bahwa tak ada masalah pada _spacecraft._ Sekilas, Lu Han menoleh pada Han Geng. Sang ayah mengacungkan ibu jari padanya dan berkata lantang melalui alat komunikasi yang juga terpasang di telinga tiga astronot lain.

“Mars menanti kita, bersemangatlah!”

_Empat. Tiga._

“ _Baba_ , terima kasih sudah menepati janji untuk menjalankan misi denganku.” ucap Lu Han, menggenggam udara dengan lembut seolah menggenggam tangan ayahnya.

 _Hibernating regulator_ bekerja. Sebelum tidur, Lu Han bisa mendengar Han Geng meminta maaf.

“Kita tidak ke Venus seperti janji itu.”

_Dua._

“Tak apa, _Ba._ Asal bersamamu.”

_Satu._

Setiap orang di _space center_ menahan napas beberapa jenak. Raksasa Jiuquan telah lepas landas. Getarannya menjalar ke dada orang-orang yang dipenuhi harapan akan dunia baru.

Li Yin dan Yi Xing melambai ke angkasa. Kesedihan mereka terganti doa dan rasa rindu yang belum-belum sudah muncul.

“Sampai jumpa. Gapailah impian kalian bersama.” gumam Li Yin.

“Cepat pulang,” tambah Yi Xing, walaupun dia tahu perjalanan ini akan makan waktu hampir dua tahun, “dan bawakan oleh-oleh untukku.”

* * *

 

273 hari berlalu.

 _Hibernating regulator_ ‘membangunkan’ para astronot beberapa kilometer sebelum pesawat mendarat di Mars. Lu Han bukan pengecualian.

_Di mana aku?_

Lu Han hampir bangkit dari tempatnya jika berbagai selang dan kabel dari _bio-device_ tidak menahannya. Mulanya, ia agak panik mendapati tubuhnya ‘terlilit’, tetapi kemudian ia ingat sedang menjalani misi.

“Semuanya, ayo bangun. Kita hampir sampai. Cek perangkat-perangkat dalam kapsul dan persiapkan _data analyzer._ ”

Nah, itu suara Han Geng.

Rasanya seperti bangun tidur di rumah.

Lu Han dengan cekatan mengecek semua perangkat _._ Masih sempurna—bahkan komunikasi dengan _space center_ masih lancar. Lu Han heran bagaimana gelombang transmisi dari Bumi mencapai lebih dari setengah satuan astronomi. Optimisme Lu Han melejit karena ini semua.

 _Spacecraft_ mendarat mulus di permukaan Mars. Kapsul terbuka dan para astronot keluar dari sana. Lu Han sempat menengok pada Han Geng. Pria itu terlihat sama kacau dengan tiga astronot lain, tetapi dia yang paling rileks. Ia mengangguk, meminta Lu Han melangkah duluan.

Setelah _spacecraft_ paten posisinya, secara otomatis pintunya terbuka. Lu Han begitu takjub melihat penampakan Mars. Ia baru saja dibuat kagum oleh penampakan permukaan Bulan, sekarang sudah disuguhi pemandangan lain.

Jantung Lu Han berdegup sangat kencang ketika menuruni _spacecraft_ , belum terbiasa dengan perbedaan gravitasi. Ia berusaha keras menenangkan diri dan melakukan sesuai saat latihan. Kaki Lu Han akhirnya menapak di permukaan Mars.

_Jadi, Mars masih merah._

Lu Han mendongak.

_Bumi tak tampak dari sini._

_Ah, bodoh. Tentu saja tak tampak; kami tidak mendarat di sisi yang pas._

“Kita harus menemukan _adjusting device_.” komando Han Geng pada semua astronot junior. Lu Han menemukan dua benda hitam sebesar layar LCD Jiuquan beberapa puluh meter darinya. Empat astronot segera menuju ke sana.

Perintah berikutnya menyusul.

“Di dekat _adjusting device_ , kita akan memasang _vaporizer_ dan pemantau radiasi ultraviolet, lalu memasukkan data dari _adjusting device_ ke _analyzer._ Perhatikan betul pengukur radiasi dan kandungan gas dalam cadangan udara kalian. Jika sudah melebihi batas aman, kita kembali ke _spacecraft_.”

“Baik.”

Tim telah sampai di sisi _atmosphere adjusting device_. Lu Han dan Han Geng memasang _vaporizer_ , alat untuk ‘melembabkan’ atmosfer Mars. Satu astronot lain memasang pemantau radiasi dan seorang lagi mengambil _chip_ data dari _adjusting device._

“Semua alat terpasang. Kita kembali dan melakukan analisis data pertama.”

Sesuai komando, Lu Han berjalan ke _spacecraft._ Perasaannya sulit digambarkan. Kakinya sudah menginjak permukaan planet merah meski sebentar. Hanya butuh 273 hari lagi untuk bertemu Yi Xing di Bumi dan menceritakan tentang planet ini. Langitnya yang kemerahan. Tanahnya yang berbatu. Asteroid berjejer di awang-awangnya.

Lu Han menyaksikan itu semua bersama Han Geng.

Pintu _spacecraft_ tertutup. Empat astronot telah berada di dalam.

“Tinggal memastikan data sudah terkirim ke _spacecraft_ dan misi selesai.”

Para junior menampakkan kelegaan. Han Geng menatap Lu Han dengan _eye smile_ nya yang kekanakan. _Senang melaksanakan misi denganmu, Nak,_ batin Han Geng. Entah bagaimana, pesan ini tersampaikan dan menerbitkan senyum polos Lu Han.

Mars sudah terjelajahi. Venus sebentar lagi akan mereka rengkuh—dan impian mereka akan benar-benar tergapai.

Lu Han baru berkutat di panel _input_ ketika napasnya berangsur terasa sesak.

“Detektor kebocoran udara Lu Han menyala!”

“Tenang,” Han Geng meredam kepanikan, “Jin You, Run Ji, cek detektor kalian. Pastikan semua aman, lanjutkan _input_ , lalu masuk ke kapsul. Lu Han, kembalilah ke kapsulmu.”

Lu Han mencoba tenang, tetapi keadaan oksigen rendah kian menyiksanya. Dalam kesadarannya yang berkabut, Lu Han mendengar bunyi detektor kedua.

Dari kapsulnya.

Rupanya, sirkulator udara dalam kapsul Lu Han juga bocor. Alat yang mendaur ulang udara ekspirasi para astronot itu terlepas salah satu komponennya akibat tekanan atmosfer. Level metana dalam sirkulator Lu Han meningkat sangat cepat, kemungkinan besar akan menembus selang udara pernapasan.

Jadi, jika Lu Han masuk kapsulnya, maka dia akan keracunan metana.

Dan mati.

“Lu Han, bertahanlah!” Seorang astronot junior yang baru selesai meng _input_ data memekik. Astronot junior lain mencoba mengirim pesan ke Jiuquan—tetapi Jiuquan tidak banyak membantu.

Lu Han pucat pasi, tersengal. Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana menyelamatkan diri, tetapi ia masih ingin misi ini sukses.

Karena Li Yin dan Yi Xing menunggunya.

“Jin You, Run Ji, masuk ke kapsul kalian.”

Suara Han Geng adalah yang terakhir didengar Lu Han.

Lalu senyap.

Tahu-tahu, Lu Han berada dalam sebuah kapsul. Dada Lu Han terasa terhimpit karena ruang terbatas ini. Ia berjuang untuk bernapas; membuka mulut dan menyedot udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Perlahan, oksigen tekanan tinggi mengisi paru-paru Lu Han. Kesadarannya berangsur pulih, sehingga ia dapat melihat, mendengar, dan mencerna apa yang terjadi.

_Kalau kapsul ini terisi oksigen, maka ini bukan kapsulku.... Lalu siapa...._

Penglihatan Lu Han yang awalnya agak kabur kini jelas. Ia menangkap bayang-bayang Han Geng  tepat di luar kapsulnya yang tertutup. Pria itu tersenyum, lalu melambai pada Lu Han. Gemuruh mesin _spacecraft_ menyadarkan Lu Han akan sesuatu.

“ _Baba_!” Lu Han berteriak panik, “Cepat masuk ke kapsulmu! Pesawatnya akan lepas landas!”

Han Geng tidak berpindah dari depan kapsul, masih tersenyum.

“Lu, kita bertukar kapsul, ya.”

Hah?

Bertukar...

...tetapi itu berarti kapsul di mana Lu Han berada adalah kapsul Han Geng?

Kalau begitu, Han Geng akan masuk kapsul yang....

“Tidak,” Lu Han tergopoh, berusaha melepaskan diri dari lilitan berbagai kabel di kapsul, “Jangan, _Ba_!”

“Lu Han, jangan bergerak.”

“T-tapi...”

“Kumohon.”

Air mata Lu Han menggenang, tetapi ia tak bergerak lagi; _hibernating regulator_ mulai membuatnya mengantuk. Ia mengulurkan tangan ke pintu kaca yang membatasinya dengan ayahnya.

“ _Ba... ba....”_

“Pejamkan matamu, Lu, dan tidurlah yang nyenyak.”

Kelopak mata Lu Han terasa berat, meski ia ingin terus terbangun. Celah matanya menyempit.

Ujung-ujung jemari Lu Han hampir bersentuhan dengan jemari Han Geng jika tidak ada pintu kaca di antaranya. Lu Han ingin memanggil Han Geng, tetapi tidak kuat lagi menahan gelombang kantuk. Mata Lu Han terpejam dan tangannya terkulai. Air mata yang dari tadi menggenang akhirnya mengalir keluar.

Melihat putranya telah lelap, senyum Han Geng melebar, kontras dengan satu bulir bening yang menuruni matanya.

Jika kau berada di ruang angkasa, meskipun bisa berkomunikasi dengan Bumi, hidupmu tetap bergantung pada diri sendiri dan rekan terbangmu. Teori ini Han Geng pahami dengan baik. Sia-sia menghubungi Jiuquan. Lu Han butuh pertolongan segera dan hanya rekan terbangnya yang bisa menolong. Sebagai astronot senior, Han Geng jelas tak bisa meminta ‘pengorbanan’ dari dua astronot junior lainnya.

Lagipula, seorang ayah akan menyelamatkan anaknya dengan apapun, termasuk nyawanya.

Han Geng masuk ke kapsul Lu Han, mengganti suplai udara dari sirkulator dengan cadangan udara pada _astronaut suit_. Setelah kapsul tertutup, ia mengatur pewaktu  _freezing bag_ , pembeku jenazah pada kapsul, agar aktif 36 jam lagi. Ia memperkirakan suplai oksigen bersihnya habis saat itu. Setelahnya, matanya tertutup.

_Terima kasih sudah ikut dalam misi terakhirku, Lu. Ini misi terhebat yang pernah kuambil._

Han Geng berharap pesan dalam benaknya sampai pada Lu Han.

_Mimpikanlah hari-hari yang lebih baik. Hari-hari yang, seharusnya, kita jalani berempat..._

_Maafkan aku karena tidak pernah cukup baik untuk menjadi ayahmu._

_Sampai jumpa, Lu Han. Kau hebat. Jadilah lelaki yang lebih kuat lagi, anakku, dan jaga ibu serta adikmu._

Tanah merah Mars berputar ke atas, mengiringi _spacecraft_ yang meninggalkan planet.

Juga mengiringi kepergian seorang astronot dan astrobiologis hebat milik Cina.

* * *

 

Dalam tidurnya yang panjang, Lu Han melihat seorang anak yang mirip dengannya. Anak itu memeluk seorang pria yang usianya sudah lebih setengah abad. Pria itu tersenyum, selalu tersenyum, pada sang cucu yang tak pernah ia temui. Lu Han tahu ini mimpi dan tak ingin bangun darinya. Sayang, pertemuan dalam mimpi tak mampu menebus rasa rindu yang menusuk Lu Han. Tak ada yang bisa menebusnya kecuali satu.

Saat Lu Han membuka mata, satu-satunya penebus rindu itu sudah menghilang.

* * *

 

 _Selamat jalan,_ Baba.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kalian para author, pernah nggak melakukan satu hal bodoh: nangis gara2 FF sendiri? :p  
> iya2, saya aja yg kelewat perasa, adegan sedih ini payah bgt padahal. tapi dibikinnya sambil ndengerin 'Jin- Gone' dan somehow... liriknya kena. 'I open my eyes and you're gone'. Argh, sial. 'Chantal Kreviazuk-Leaving on A Jet Plane' juga gitu: 'Close your eyes and I'll be on my way, dream about the days to come when I won't have to leave alone.'  
> jadi sebenernya yang bikin sedih itu lagunya. -.-  
> ah, entah. 8/9 chaps, guys! XD *semangat nyambut upcoming Dear My Family story*


	9. Terraformation - A World We Dreamt Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Recommended songs for this chapter]  
> 1\. EXO Chen and Zhang Li Yin - Breath  
> 2\. Zhang Li Yin - Happiness Left Shore  
> 3\. Aerosmith - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing  
> 4\. Jin - Gone  
> 5\. Super Junior-M - Blue Tomorrow  
> 6\. Chantal Kreviazuk - Leaving on A Jet Plane

* * *

_'Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you, baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

**(Aerosmith – I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing)**

* * *

Sore ini, _spacecraft_ yang membawa empat astronot untuk misi Mars hampir memasuki Bumi. _Hibernating regulator_ membangunkan para penjelajah angkasa, termasuk Lu Han. Layaknya kali pertama dibangunkan alat tersebut, Lu Han mengerjap-ngerjap, mengumpulkan memorinya.

Kapsul sempit. Selang melilit-lilit. Benar. Lu Han sedang dalam misi dan ia membutuhkan kapsul serta serangkaian _bio-device_ itu untuk bertahan hidup.

Misi?

Oh, iya. Misi ke Mars.

Misi ke Mars bersama Han—

_“Lu, kita bertukar kapsul, ya. Pejamkan matamu dan tidurlah yang nyenyak.”_

Ingatan Lu Han mengenai kebocoran metana pada kapsulnya kembali. Ia segera menoleh ke kanan, tempat kapsul Han Geng berada, berharap tragedi itu hanya mimpi buruk. Sayangnya, tragedi itu _nyata,_ terlalu nyata _._

Han Geng masih terpejam. Tubuhnya kaku dan pucat dengan kristal-kristal kecil menempel di kulit—kristal-kristal dari mesin pembeku. Sistem ‘pengawetan jenazah’ itu pasti diaktifkan Han Geng sebelum dia... dia...

Air mata Lu Han mengalir. Hanya sebulir. Lu Han ingat bahwa jika Han Geng, sang pemimpin misi, tak bisa menjalankan tugas, maka ialah yang menggantikan. Dalam misi, semua astronot harus fokus pada tugasnya, maka kematian seorang astronot akan bermakna pengalihan sederhana seperti itu saja.

“Semuanya, bangun dan persiapkan diri kalian; _spacecraft_ akan mendarat di Bumi dalam satu jam 26 menit. Pastikan alat-alat kalian berfungsi baik sebelum melakukan _device detachment._ Pastikan pula _hibernating regulator_ dan _bio-device_ sudah mengalami deaktivasi otomatis.” ucap Lu Han, dan rekan-rekan kerjanya mengiyakan.

Dua astronot lain terdengar baik; Lu Han bersyukur untuk ini.

“Lu Han, aku turut menyesal.”

Suara salah seorang astronot memasuki telinga Lu Han dari alat komunikasinya.

Lu Han, yang awalnya sedang mengecek posisi _spacecraft_ terhadap Bumi, terhenti sejenak. Apakah ia tak salah dengar? Ada seseorang yang berbela sungkawa padanya di saat mereka bertiga yang tersisa harus fokus untuk menyelesaikan misi?

Tak apa-apa, sih.

Tetapi itu membuat Lu Han kehilangan konsentrasi.

“Apalah yang perlu disesalkan,” Tawa Lu Han begitu getir, “Misi kita hampir berhasil. _Spacecraft_ akan memasuki orbit Bumi dan kita masih baik-baik saja. Jadi, kita harus berjuang untuk menuntaskan misi ini.”

Lu Han mengatakan itu, tetapi hatinya mencelos setiap melirik ke kanan. Han Geng _ayahnya_ ada di sana, meski tinggal raganya. Sadar betul tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin misi menggantikan Han Geng, Lu Han sementara mengesampingkan rasa sakit ini.

 _Spacecraft_ mendarat di Bumi. Kapsul terbuka dan tiga astronot keluar dari sana. Kaki Lu Han yang masih lemas dipaksa melangkah ke kapsul Han Geng. Di depan kapsul itu, Lu Han menghela napas.

 _Rasanya tanganku tak sanggup menyentuh_ Baba _... Seolah-olah ia sedang tertidur dan aku akan membangunkannya mendadak jika menyentuhnya..._

Namun, Lu Han paham betul, jalur keluarnya nyawa dari tubuh merupakan jalur searah. Mustahil Han Geng terbangun.

Lu Han enggan berlama-lama memandangi wajah yang damai itu karena kian lama ia berdiam, kian pedih pula rasanya. Perlahan, Lu Han mengangkat tubuh ayahnya.

Keras dan dingin.

Kematian Han Geng jadi makin jelas. Semasa hidupnya, Han Geng pria yang lembut dan hangat, dalam arti kamus dan kiasan, tak pernah sekeras dan sedingin ini.

“Biar kami membantu.”

“Tidak usah,” tolak Lu Han, cengkeramannya pada tubuh Han Geng mengeras, “ _Baba_ tidak terlalu berat, kok.”

Di _space center,_ mendengar gemuruh _spacecraft_ , Li Yin dan Yi Xing segera meninggalkan pekerjaan masing-masing. Mereka berlari ke area sekitar landasan, di mana dua keluarga astronot lain juga menunggu dalam kecemasan. Tak ada yang diberitahu tentang hal-hal yang terjadi selama misi.

Maka, ketika empat astronot itu keluar dari _spacecraft,_ Li Yin dan Yi Xing disergap gelombang yang hebat.

Gelombang kebahagiaan karena si sulung selamat sampai di Bumi.

Juga gelombang kesedihan karena kepala keluarga mereka—yang dibaringkan di brankar—tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Dua keluarga astronot lainnya ikut terhenyak menyadari seseorang yang dibawa oleh petugas medis di atas brankar. Terlepas dari tidak adanya ikatan di antara mereka, keluarga yang ditinggalkan para astronot membagi perasaan yang sama. Mereka berusaha memberikan dukungan moral pada Li Yin dan Yi Xing, tetapi keduanya tidak tampak terpukul. Malahan, Li Yin tersenyum pada mereka tanpa ada jejak tangis sedikitpun. “Yang penting, mereka pulang.” ucapnya.

Lu Han menghampiri ibu dan adiknya, membiarkan ayahnya bersama petugas medis selama beberapa waktu. Pemuda itu tersenyum pula. Ia memeluk Li Yin dan Yi Xing. “Xing, _Mama_ , aku pulang, tetapi...” Terdengar tawa lemah Lu Han kemudian, “ _Baba_ ketinggalan di Mars. Maaf, ya...”

Li Yin mengusap punggung si sulung dan berbisik, “Bicara apa kau, Nak? Ayahmu pulang, ‘kan? Ayo, kita hampiri dia.”

Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang medis, tidak ada satupun dari tiga orang ini yang berbicara.

Di dalam ruang medis, Lu Han, Li Yin, dan Yi Xing berdiri di sisi-sisi brankar. Beberapa menit berlalu, ketiganya mematung, hingga Li Yin memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia membelai pipi Han Geng yang beku, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencium kening sang suami.

“Han- _gege_. Selamat datang kembali. Terima kasih sudah pulang untuk kami.”

Bagian-bagian terakhir kalimat Li Yin hanya samar terdengar.

Li Yin harus jujur pada diri sendiri. Dua tahun ia menunggu. Dua tahun—dan apa yang ia dapat? Tak sebanding, sungguh tak sebanding apa yang ia terima ini. Namun, inilah takdir. Jadi, Li Yin menerima semuanya, meski hatinya hancur berkeping-keping, meski air matanya tumpah, meski isaknya tidak mampu bersembunyi. Lama Li Yin menahan kecupannya di sana, dengan bodohnya berharap itu cukup hangat untuk mengembalikan kehidupan ke tubuh Han Geng. Lama-lama, harapan itu berubah menjadi kerelaan, dan kecupan itu berubah menjadi salam selamat tinggal. Salam yang sama mengantarkan Han Geng sebelum misi dalam tahun-tahun yang telah berlalu.

Lu Han berdiri di belakang Li Yin supaya Li Yin bisa segera melemparkan diri dalam pelukannya. Si pemuda menengok pada Yi Xing yang masih terpaku. “Kamu tidak ingin memberikan salam pada _Baba_?”

Yi Xing, yang sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apa-apa, akhirnya menyerah. Ia berjalan lambat-lambat mendekati Han Geng, kemudian berlutut hingga matanya sejajar dengan tubuh Han Geng. Direngkuhnya telapak tangan sang ayah yang begitu dingin.

Dan Yi Xing menangis tersedu.

“Padahal, a-aku sudah ber-berjanji agar tidak me-mena-menangis di hadapan se-semuanya... tapi... tapi aku sa-sangat sedih... _Baba..._.” Yi Xing menyembunyikan wajah dalam lengannya, bergumam sendiri.

Lu Han mengusap bahu Yi Xing. “Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja. Jangan memaksakan diri karena ini memang berat.”

Yi Xing menengok ke belakang dengan pipi sembab yang cepat-cepat ia keringkan, lalu kembali memandang ayahnya dengan senyum gemetar. “ _Baba_ , maafkan aku karena... hiks... menangis... Hiks, aku tidak bisa ber-berhenti cengeng... L-lain kali, aku a-akan berusaha... sekuat Lu-Lu Han- _ge_...

Aku sa-sayang _Baba_...”

Yi Xing mengusapkan punggung tangan Han Geng ke pipinya, seperti bagaimana biasanya Han Geng menenangkannya. Dengan hati-hati, Yi Xing mengembalikan lengan Han Geng ke sisi tubuhnya di atas brankar. Yi Xing berbalik pada Lu Han, tertunduk. “ _Gege_ , maafkan aku karena menangis.... Maaf, maaf....”

Dengan tangannya yang masih bebas (karena satunya lagi memeluk Li Yin), Lu Han membawa Yi Xing dalam pelukannya. Ketiganya berjalan keluar ruang medis, tetap saling memeluk. Li Yin sempat bertanya, “Apa kamu tidak memberi salam terakhir pada _Baba_?”, tetapi Lu Han menjawabnya dengan gelengan. “Aku sudah menyampaikan salam terakhirku lewat mimpi di _spacecraft_.”

Memberi salam terakhir hanya akan membuat Lu Han makin sulit melepas Han Geng.

Di ambang pintu, Lu Han mencuri waktu untuk memandang Han Geng sekali lagi.

Baba, _aku akan jaga_ Mama _dan Yi Xing sesuai perintahmu. Doakan aku agar berhasil, ya. Tidurlah yang nyenyak. Kalau bisa, temui juga cucumu dalam mimpi._

Setelah mengucapkan ini dalam batinnya, Lu Han pergi meninggalkan ruang medik. Air matanya telah kering.

* * *

 

Besok upacara pemakaman Han Geng akan dilangsungkan. Setelahnya, Lu Han, Li Yin, dan Yi Xing baru pulang ke rumah. Mereka melewatkan satu malam lagi di _space center_ sebelum upacara pemakaman.

Malam ini merupakan satu dari sekian banyak malam di mana Bimasakti mengukir jejak jelas di langit. ‘Susu yang tumpah’, begitulah Han Geng mengumpamakan gugus bintang itu pada Lu Han kecil. Selain belajar tentang galaksi, Lu Han juga belajar tentang Venus pada malam itu, dan membuat janji untuk terbang ke angkasa bersama.

Janji itu telah terpenuhi.

Lu Han memandang cincin yang melingkari jari manisnya. Cincin perak itu diberikan Han Geng pada Lu Han sehari setelah Lu Han kembali dari ‘pelariannya’, disertai sebuah pesan bermakna untuk senantiasa menjaga keluarga.

 _Apakah aku bisa menjaga keluarga ini—juga keluargaku kelak—sebaik dirimu,_ Ba _? Aku hanya seorang anak nakal yang terlalu lambat berubah dewasa._

Lu Han menarik napas.

 _Ya, aku hanya anak nakal,_ Ba _. Bahkan napasmu saja aku curi. Lihat aku, memakai napasmu seenaknya—tidakkah kau marah?_

_Tapi pada dasarnya, kau memang bukan pemarah. Kau terlalu baik. Kau tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan amarahmu padaku setelah hari aku pergi dari rumah. Tidak juga ketika aku berbohong di depan semua orang, memperlakukanmu seolah kau bukan ayahku. Padahal, kasihmu selalu mengalir._

Lu Han melepas cincinnya dan menggenggamnya begitu dekat dengan jantung.

_Pantaskah aku hidup dengan nyawamu?_

Pikiran ini membangkitkan rasa bersalah Lu Han lebih dari yang sudah-sudah. Karena kini dia sendirian, dia bebas menumpahkan tangis sunyi yang dari beberapa hari lalu tertahan di kelopak mata. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Kenapa orang sebaik Han Geng pergi, sedangkan Lu Han yang penuh kesalahan malah selamat karena kematian Han Geng?

Satu tangan terulur ke arah Lu Han. Ada saputangan biru di atas telapak pucat si empunya lengan.

“ _Gege,_ aku tahu kau sedang melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang untuk kulihat. Aku sudah memalingkan mukaku. Nih, ambil saputanganku.”

Lu Han paling anti ketahuan menangis. Jika dia hendak meneteskan air mata, ia langsung pura-pura ke kamar kecil, mencari tempat sepi, atau apapun yang bisa menjauhkannya dari kerumunan. Hanya anggota keluarganya yang pernah memergokinya menangis, itupun saat dia kecil, tetapi Yi Xing tidak. Saat Yi Xing lahir, kepribadian kuat Lu Han sudah terbentuk, jadi Yi Xing tidak pernah melihat Lu Han menangis.

Akhirnya, hari ini, Yi Xing memergoki Lu Han juga. Sang adik paham betul bahwa kakaknya akan malu berat, jadi ia menyodorkan saputangannya sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Lu Han menerima saputangan Yi Xing dan mengeringkan guris-guris di pipinya. “Kenapa kau belum tidur, Xing?”

“Soalnya _Gege_ juga belum tidur. Dari dulu begitu. Kalau _Gege_ pergi melihat bintang, aku pasti ditinggal di kamar. Aku tidak suka, makanya aku punya alarm sendiri untuk mendeteksi apa _Gege_ ada di sebelahku atau tidak.”

Lu Han terkenang ketika Yi Xing muncul tiba-tiba di antara dia dan Han Geng, suatu malam di bawah langit berbintang. Malam ini adalah pengulangan dari malam yang indah bersama Han Geng itu—tentunya dengan beberapa perubahan.

“Kenapa _Gege_ menangis? Rindu pada _Baba_?” Pertanyaan ini diajukan Yi Xing tanpa menatap Lu Han, menganut prinsip aku-tak-boleh-membuat- _Gege-_ malu-karena-melihatnya-bersedih. Berterima kasih karena pengertian Yi Xing, Lu Han mengiyakan dengan jujur. “Sangat merindukannya. Aku merasa salam perpisahanku dengannya kurang lama. Dia hanya tersenyum di depan kapsul dan menyuruhku tidur. Apa-apaan?”

“Dalam misi ‘kan waktu kalian terbatas.”

“Hm. Makanya itu. Terlebih, memang ada sesuatu yang darurat di _spacecraft_ , jadi _Baba_ harus cepat-cepat _._ ”

Dari situlah, Lu Han menceritakan kebocoran cadangan udara dan sirkulator respirasi di _spacecraft._ Tentang kapsulnya yang rusak. Tentang Han Geng yang meminta untuk bertukar kapsul. Tentang nyawa yang harusnya tidak melayang. Lu Han menutup ceritanya dengan satu tawa pahit. “Aku membunuh _Baba_ dengan kejam, bukan?”

Secara teknis iya. Yi Xing tentu berpendapat sebaliknya. Kondisi ruang angkasa yang sulit, juga keadaan para astronot sendiri, membuat kemungkinan-kemungkinan paling buruk terjadi. Usai menyimak kisah Lu Han, Yi Xing jadi mengerti itu semua dan tiba di puncak kekagumannya terhadap profesi astronot. Mereka rela berkorban demi pengetahuan dan pemenuhan ambisi manusia di ruang angkasa, tetap tenang dalam situasi yang kacau, dan ketika pulang selalu membawa hal baru, entah itu untuk pengembangan ilmu atau sekedar kisah yang menyentuh nurani-nurani pendengarnya.

“Tidakkah lebih baik jika aku yang mati?”

“Tidak!” pekik Yi Xing, hampir seketika. Tubuhnya condong pada Lu Han. Si sulung mengerjap kaget. Boneka Mashi Maro ini belakangan sering menunjukkan respon berlebihan.

“Xing...”

“Kalau Lu- _ge_ mati, akan sama saja menyedihkannya bagiku! Jangan ngomong macam-macam, _Ge;_ hidupmu juga berharga untukku dan _Mama_! Huuh!”

Sekilas, Yi Xing tampak seperti akan menangis lagi, tetapi air mata yang sempat terkumpul itu mendadak lenyap. Ia meneruskan, “ _Baba_ menyelamatkan _Gege_ supaya _Gege_ bisa meneruskan cita-citanya. _Baba_ tahu masih banyak hal yang belum _Gege_ capai, jadi _Baba_ memberi _Gege_ kesempatan.”

Baba _sendiri memiliki beberapa harapan yang belum terkabul_ , Lu Han menatap cincin yang ia mainkan di sela jarinya. Kilau bintang yang dipantulkan oleh cincin itu menarik perhatian Yi Xing. “Lu- _ge_  dapat cincin itu dari _Baba_?”

“Oh?” Lu Han berpaling pada Yi Xing, lalu pada cincinnya lagi, “Iya. Pada malam saat kita berkemah. Dia memberikan cincin ini dan berpesan untuk memberikannya pada istriku nanti.”

“Aku juga punya, lho. _Mama_  yang memberikannya,” Yi Xing segera meraih ke dalam kausnya dan mengeluarkan cincin yang terkait pada rantai kalung, “Karena kekecilan buat jariku, jadi aku kalungkan saja. _Mama_ bilang aku harus menjadi ayah dan suami yang baik kelak, seperti _Baba_.”

Mata Yi Xing terarah ke langit, lalu pada Lu Han. Senyumnya kali ini tulus, menunjukkan kekuatan hati yang lebih besar.

“Harapan _Baba_ dan _Mama_ pada kita ternyata sama! Kita harus berjuang berdua untuk memenuhi harapan itu, _Ge_!”

Meski Yi Xing beberapa kali tampak lebih lemah dari Lu Han, sejujurnya posisi ‘penyemangat’ dalam keluarga tetap berada di tangan Yi Xing. Beberapa kalimat polos Yi Xing yang terinspirasi oleh cincin tipis itu bisa menguatkan orang di sampingnya. Lu Han mengunci leher Yi Xing dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas.

“Xing, kamu memang adikku yang paaaaaling hebat!”

“Aduh, _Gege_ , lepaskan—ahahaha!”

Semua terjadi seolah tak ada yang berubah di antara mereka.

Memang tak ada.

Sebelum tidur, Lu Han memandangi cincin tipis Han Geng sekali lagi.

 _Kurasa aku tahu kenapa_ Baba _menyelamatkanku._

 _Karena_ Baba _ingin melihat masa depan yang lebih baik—masa depan yang_ kuubah. _Dia mungkin tidak bisa mewujudkan dunia yang ia impikan..._

_...tetapi aku bisa._

_Akulah harapan_ Baba.

Setelah tiba pada kesimpulan ini, nyawa Lu Han tidak lagi terasa sia-sia.

* * *

 

Han Geng mendapatkan upacara pemakaman yang layak dari kemiliteran, tempat semua astronot mengawali karir. Layaknya tentara yang tewas di medan perang demi mempertahankan keutuhan negara, Han Geng menjadi pahlawan yang begitu dihormati. Ia termasuk salah seorang yang membawa pembaruan dalam peradaban, menguak rahasia-rahasia angkasa yang nantinya akan berguna demi kehidupan manusia. Pengorbanannya bukanlah sesuatu yang kecil.

Terlebih di mata keluarganya.

Suasana mengharu-biru khas upacara pemakaman tidak terlalu dirasakan pada pemakaman Han Geng. Hanya Li Yin yang sesekali menyesap air matanya dengan saputangan putih. Ia tidak meratap. Tidak sesenggukan. Tidak menyalahkan siapapun atas kematian suaminya. Tidak memohon-mohon supaya Han Geng kembali, apalagi sampai pingsan karena kelewat sedih. Ia memegang teguh satu keyakinan, keyakinan yang menguatkannya selama bertahun-tahun menjadi istri Han Geng.

Bahwa Han Geng akan selalu kembali pada keluarganya, entah kapan, dan Li Yin akan setia menunggu.

“ _Mama_ , aku baru lihat _Baba_ dan _Gege_ pakai seragam tentara. Gagah sekali.”

Kalau ada yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk merusak keharuan suasana pemakaman, Yi Xing orangnya. Li Yin terkekeh. “Benar. Mereka berdua sama saja, di tempat kerja lebih suka memakai kemeja biasa, jarang berseragam tentara. Mereka tampan, ya, memakai seragam itu.”

Peti mati Han Geng dibawa oleh sebaris tentara. Lu Han ada di dalam barisan tentara itu, mengantarkan ayahnya ke peristirahatan terakhir. Tentunya Lu Han mengenakan seragam tentara, sama seperti ayahnya dalam foto berbingkai yang dipeluk Yi Xing. Keduanya tampak berwibawa dan berharga. Memang berharga. Karenanya, para pahlawan negara ini selalu diberi penghormatan terakhir ketika mereka meninggal. Lihat saja dua barisan tentara di kiri dan kanan, mengacungkan senjata mereka dengan sigap sesuai komando ketika peti mati Han Geng melewati mereka.

Ketika peti Han Geng diturunkan ke liang lahat, ada getaran aneh yang menyeruak dalam dada Lu Han. Matanya terus memandang peti hingga tanah menutupi seluruh permukaannya. ‘Selamat tinggal’ yang Lu Han ucapkan sekarang benar-benar ‘selamat tinggal’ untuk selamanya.

 _Jika ada asamu yang tertinggal,_ Baba _, sampaikanlah padaku dengan cara apapun. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan itu, sehingga setiap detik kehidupanku akan memiliki arti bagimu juga. Aku juga akan membangun keluarga sesempurna milikmu, jadi nanti kau bisa bangga padaku di sana._

 _Selamat jalan,_ Baba _. Selamat istirahat._

Lu Han membalikkan tubuhnya, menuju ibu dan adiknya yang telah terlebih dahulu mengucap perpisahan.

Baru Lu Han sadari bahwa matahari bersinar cerah hari ini. Di wajahnya. Di wajah Li Yin dan Yi Xing. Di atas makam Han Geng. Cina boleh bersedih karena telah kehilangan seorang astronot terbaiknya, tetapi masih banyak lagi yang tumbuh kemudian, salah satunya Lu Han. Tubuh pemuda itu tegak kembali, menentang masa depan yang belum terbaca.

_“Impian terbesarku adalah membawa seluruh keluargaku ke ruang angkasa.”_

Itu cita-cita yang dipercayakan pada Lu Han.

_“Ini pesan supaya kau selalu menjalankan tanggung jawabmu sepenuh hati pada keluarga yang kelak kau bangun. Jadilah pemimpin yang baik bagi mereka.”_

Ini harapan yang melingkar di salah satu jari Lu Han.

Dua hal ini memberikan kekuatan pada Lu Han untuk menghadapi tantangan-tantangan di depan. Kepergian Han Geng memang menyedihkan karena ia seseorang yang berarti, tetapi setelahnya, Han Geng tetap menyenangkan orang-orang tercintanya. Karena kematiannya tidak hanya sekedar ‘meninggalkan’ mereka yang menyayanginya, tetapi juga ‘menumbuhkan’ jiwa yang tangguh dalam diri dua orang pemuda dan seorang wanita.

Terutama pemuda berseragam tentara yang menghampiri Li Yin serta Yi Xing.

Sejenak, Li Yin merasa bahwa orang yang mendekatinya dan Yi Xing adalah Han Geng. Senyum itu, binar mata itu, tubuh tegap itu—adalah milik Han Geng, bukan?

 _Han-_ gege, _kau memang selalu pulang dari misimu, meski dalam tubuh yang berbeda._

“Semuanya sudah beres, ‘kan?” Lu Han menggandeng Li Yin, “Sekarang, kita pulang.”

“ _Gege,_ tunggu!” Yi Xing berlari kecil mengikuti Lu Han. Li Yin hanya tersenyum melihat Lu Han mengunci leher Yi Xing lagi dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, bermain-main. Lu Han akan membahagiakan keluarga ini lagi seperti Han Geng dulu...

Tidak. Han Geng adalah Han Geng. Lu Han adalah Lu Han. Li Yin harus mampu menyimpan kenangan Han Geng tanpa menyamakan Lu Han dengan Han Geng terus-terusan.

“ _Mama_ , apa kau lelah?” Lu Han menatap cemas ibunya, “Butuh bantuan ke mobil?”

“Tidak, Lu,” Li Yin melingkarkan lengan pada Lu Han, “Cukup berada di samping _Mama_ saja biar _Mama_ tidak jatuh.”

“Baiklah,” Lu Han menggenggam tangan ibunya lembut, “Ingatkan aku jika aku berjalan terlalu cepat.”

Li Yin mengangguk.

Dan kesedihan yang mereka rasakan berhenti sampai di situ saja.

* * *

 

Seorang anak laki-laki sedang berdiri di teras rumahnya hanya dengan piyama. Matanya yang berbinar tak bosan menatap langit hitam bertabur butiran bintang. Tak ada kata terucap dari bibir mungil merahnya karena keindahan malam selalu berhasil menyita napasnya.

“Belum tidur?”

Si anak menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Suara berat nan lembut yang akrab di telinga—jelas milik ayahnya. Benar saja. Pria itu kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Si anak ikut tersenyum, lalu bergelayut di kaki ayahnya. “ _Baba_ , gendong...”

Sang ayah tertawa. Diangkatnya si anak ke dalam pelukannya. “Dasar manja.”

“Biar,” si anak tak peduli, “Aku yakin, _Baba_ dulu juga sering seperti ini, ‘kan? Minta gendong pada Kakek, lalu melihat bintang bersama?”

Kali ini, sang ayah hanya tersenyum. Ia membawa anaknya ke halaman sembari melingkupi bocah itu dengan kehangatan tangannya. Si bocah semakin senang diajak keluar karena ia bisa melihat lebih banyak bintang dari sana. “Waa, _Baba_ , aku melihat planet!” tunjuknya pada sekelompok bebatuan suram yang melayang di langit.

“Itu bukan planet, Xiao Wen, tetapi sabuk asteroid. Itu seperti pulau luar angkasa, terlalu kecil untuk disebut planet.” Sang ayah mengoreksi. Anaknya mengangguk-angguk paham. “Berarti Bumi tidak ada di sana, ya?”

“Tidak di sebelah sana, tetapi di sana,” Sang ayah memutar tubuhnya sekitar tiga puluh derajat, mengarahkan anaknya ke Bumi, “Planet itu tidak begitu nampak karena permukaannya tidak rata, sedikit memantulkan cahaya. Hei, dari mana kamu tahu tentang Bumi, Tuan Astronot?”

“Dari buku _Baba_ ,” aku si anak, malu karena dipanggil ayahnya ‘astronot’, “Aku suka membacanya karena banyak gambar.”

“Pantas kamu pintar,” Sang ayah mencium pipi gembil anaknya, “Kapan-kapan, _Baba_ akan ajak kamu ke sana, ke rumah lama _Baba_ dan Paman Yi Xing!”

“Janji jari kelingking?” tanya si anak dengan mata bulat dan pipi memerah. Kelingking mungilnya bertaut dengan kelingking besar sang ayah. “ _Baba_ berjanji.”

Sang ayah hendak melepaskan tautan jarinya dengan si anak, tetapi anaknya tidak melepaskan. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan jari ayahnya, bermain. Akhirnya, si ayah ikut menggerak-gerakkan kelingkingnya.

“ _Baba_ , tadi aku mimpi aneh, makanya aku bangun.”

Ah, rupanya si anak ingin bercerita, karenanya ia bermain-main dengan kelingking ayahnya supaya si ayah tidak meninggalkannya dulu. Paham hal ini, si ayah bertanya lembut, “Benarkah? Mimpi buruk?”

“Bukan. Mimpinya sangat indah, tapi... aneh,” Si bocah mendongak, menatap ayahnya, “Aku tiba-tiba saja berada di atas rumah yang tinggi, lalu ada teleskop di sana seperti yang ada di perpustakaan. Aku mendekati teleskop itu, tapi tidak sampai ke tabungnya. Aku berjinjit, masih tidak sampai juga—hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengangkatku hingga setinggi tabungnya, jadi aku bisa melihat bintang.”

“Siapa yang mengangkatmu?”

“Seorang kakek. Dia baik sekali dan matanya seperti bulan sabit terbalik saat tersenyum. Dia menunjukiku Planet Venus,” Menggebu-gebu, si anak menceritakan mimpinya yang hebat, “Venus itu bagus sekali, _Ba_! Dia bercahaya terang, padahal planet! Aku berterima kasih pada kakek itu karena menunjukiku planet yang belum pernah kulihat. Lalu... lalu...

Hm... kakek itu berkenalan denganku, tapi aku lupa namanya....”

“Apa namanya Han Geng?”

Baik si anak dan ayahnya terkejut mendengar suara baru ini. “Fei! Kenapa kau bangun juga?” tanya si ayah, sementara anaknya meraih-raih ke arah wanita berambut panjang hitam yang mengenakan piyama putih itu.

“ _Mama_!”

“Dasar kalian, ayah-anak sukanya meninggalkanku!” Si wanita berkacak pinggang dengan bibir dicemberut-cemberutkan. Anaknya menggeleng. “Kami tidak meninggalkan _Mama_ , kok! Sini, _Mama,_ sama aku!”

Si wanita tertawa, lalu mendaratkan kecupan basah di pipi putranya. “Benar tidak tebakan _Mama_ tadi? _Mama_ jamin, nama kakek itu pasti Han Geng.” ucapnya seraya memandang suaminya. Sesuai perkiraan, suaminya tersenyum cerah setiap nama itu disebut.

“Aku tidak ingat...” Si anak memegangi kepalanya, “Memangnya siapa Kakek Han?”

“Kakek Han itu kakeknya Xiao Wen.” jawab sang ayah.

“Kakekku?!” Si anak menunjuk dirinya sendiri, wajahnya terlihat senang, tetapi sesaat kemudian murung, “Kenapa aku tidak pernah bertemu? Teman-temanku selalu bertemu kakek mereka....”

“Itu karena Kakek sudah pergi ke langit yang saaaangat jauh,” Sang ayah membentangkan tangannya, “Suatu hari nanti, kita akan menyusulnya, tapi itu masih lama sekali.”

“Tapi aku ingin ketemu lagi! Kakek dalam mimpiku sangat baik hati. Aku menyukainya!” Si anak tertunduk, “Aku ingin bicara dengannya....”

“Itu gampang. Xiao Wen tidak perlu bertemu untuk bicara dengan Kakek. Xiao Wen tulis surat saja. Ayo, _Mama_ ajari.”

Tiga orang itu kembali ke halaman tidak lama berselang. Si kecil membawa kertas, pensil, dan isi pikirannya. Ia menulis di atas meja lipat yang ayahnya buatkan. Layaknya anak kecil kebanyakan, si anak mengucapkan setiap kata yang ditulisnya.

_“Untuk Kakek Han di langit yang sangat jauh..._

_Ini Xiao Wen, cucu Kakek. Kita belum pernah bertemu, tapi aku sudah sayang Kakek. Umurku tujuh tahun. Aku tinggal di rumah yang besar bersama_ Baba _dan_ Mama, _di Planet Mars. Kakek ada di mana? Oh ya, aku suka sepak bola dan melihat bintang sama_ Baba _._

 _Kakek, terima kasih sudah menunjukkan padaku bintang yang bagus. Kata_ Baba, _Venus tidak kelihatan dari Mars, jadi aku tidak bisa melihatnya. Untunglah aku bertemu Kakek dalam mimpi!_

_Sampai ketemu ya, Kakek! Aku sayang Kakek!_

_Dari Xiao Wen,_ Baba, _dan_ Mama _dari Mars.”_

“Sudah!” Si anak mengacungkan suratnya, “Lihat, _Ba, Ma,_ aku juga memberi gambar! Ini Kakek dan ini aku.”

“Wah, bagusnya!” puji sang ibu, “Sekarang, ayo lipat jadi pesawat supaya dia bisa terbang ke langit!”

“Biar _Baba_ ajari.” Sang ayah memangku putranya, hendak melipat, tetapi si anak merebut suratnya. “Tidak mau!!! _Baba_ melipatnya di kertas lain saja! Biar aku melipat suratku sendiri!”

“Baiklah...”

Akhirnya, surat si anak telah terlipat rapi menjadi pesawat kertas. “Horee! Ayo, terbang!” Si anak berlari ke halaman dan melemparkan pesawatnya, tetapi pesawat itu menukik dengan sangat tidak elit ke tanah. “Kok tidak mau terbang? Sekali lagi!”

Percobaan yang gagal berkali-kali hampir membuat si anak menangis. Si wanita tak tega dan menarik suaminya.

“Ayo, Lu, kita bantu Xiao Wen.”

Lu Han, ayah Xiao Wen, sempat silau sejenak karena pantulan sinar bintang di cincin tipis istrinya. Cincin yang dulu melingkari jarinya kini berada di tangan wanita itu. Akan tetapi, pantulan menyilaukan itu hanya sementara. Lu Han tersenyum dan mengikuti istrinya, Fei, menghampiri Xiao Wen.

“Sini,” Lu Han menyelipkan tangannya di bawah ketiak Xiao Wen, lalu meletakkan sang anak di bahunya, “Kamu harus cukup tinggi untuk menerbangkan pesawat kertas.”

“Huwaaa, _Baba_ tinggi sekaliii!” Xiao Wen merinding, memegang kepala ayahnya karena takut jatuh. Fei menyangga punggung anaknya dari belakang. “Jangan takut, Sayang. Percaya sama _Baba_ dan _Mama_ , oke? Calon astronot tidak boleh takut ketinggian.”

Mendengar ‘calon astronot’, Xiao Wen kehilangan ketakutannya. Ia mengangkat pesawatnya tinggi-tinggi.

“Xiao Wen, hitung mundur sama _Baba_ , ya? Setelah _Baba_ bilang ‘meluncur’, lepaskan pesawatnya!” Lu Han siap berlari.

“Iya!”

Lu Han berlari dengan Fei di belakangnya. Ia dan Xiao Wen menghitung keras-keras.

“Sepuluh! Sembilan! Delapan! Tujuh! Enam! Lima! Empat! Tiga! Dua! Satu!!! Meluncur!!!”

Wuush!!!

Tepat setelah sepasang ayah dan anak itu meneriakkan ‘meluncur’, angin kuat bertiup, menerbangkan pesawat kertas Xiao Wen ke langit. Xiao Wen tergelak. “Lihat! Lihat, _Baba_! Pesawatnya terbang tinggi sekali!”

“Semoga bisa mencapai Kakek, ya.” Lu Han menurunkan putranya ke tanah dan menengadah. Pesawat itu menghilang, mungkin karena melayang terlalu tinggi.

Cahaya bintang memantul pada dua manik Lu Han yang sebelumnya sudah berbinar indah.

 _Apakah kau dengar,_ Ba _? Ini aku, Lu Han, anakmu, telah menteraformasi **[1]** Mars, meski belum seluruhnya. Dan ini Fei, istriku, serta Xiao Wen, anakku, memberi salam kepadamu._

Setelahnya, Lu Han mengajak Fei dan Xiao Wen masuk rumah. Berada di halaman terlalu lama bisa membuat si astronot cilik masuk angin.

“Xiao Wen, mau dengar cerita tentang Bumi?”

* * *

**TAMAT**

 

[1] astronomi: mengubah status keterhunian planet, misal dari _non-habitable_ menjadi _habitable planet_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owari ^^ *usap keringet* akhirnya satu cerita dari series ini kelar. masih ada sepuluh cerita lainnya dalam kemasan berbeda. tenang saja.  
> maaf bgt kalo lu han di sini ooc sangat. aku tau dia itu terlalu cantik utk jadi tentara dan takut ketinggian dan nggak pernah berambut cepak kayak bapaknya but whatever. mau gimana lagi.... lu han itu udah ditakdirkan jadi anak han geng, jadi mau bikin ffnya han geng ya harus menyertakan dia *lah *abaikan  
> dou? kuharap kalian suka ceritanya ^^ terima kasih buat yg sudah ngereview dan ngudos cerita ini, yg sdh repot2 pindah dari FFn ke sini terutama, memberikan semangat buatku supaya cerita ini gak hiatus XD *sempat terancam hiatus soalnya* Special thanks for: selvian.summer, Kiru Kirua, Nareudael, DeerIAM, kim min soo, Ariani Kwon, irmaveraa, desti, a_yunny, mitamita, alya, Lia, adellakrs karena sdh menyatakan support utk FF ni :D  
> sampai ketemu di cerita lainnya ya ^^  
> P. S. Zhang Li Yin mau comeback!!! Jiejiekuuuu akhirnya kau comeback juga walau hanya single, dan demi apa victoria bakal jadi mamanya tao di mv-nyaaaa! catching glow mana catching glow? *tendang* ayo like mvnya kalo udah rilis guys! kali2 kalo likenya banyak, kakak Li Yin bakal dibikinin album lagi ma SM XD chocolyn pada frustrasi nih dia g comeback dalam album tapi cuman single....


End file.
